Thank you, Six Flags
by dbz7000
Summary: First, it was at Six Flags, then the grocery store, then a date. Logan's a single father who meets a bubbly Latino in all of those places. Can Carlos be the happiness Logan wants, needs, and deserves?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Logan!" James Diamond said trying to urge his best friend to hurry so they go with him with Six Flags Magic Mountain with Logan's three-year-old son, Zane.

"I already said yes. Gosh, I can't even brush my teeth when we're on a schedule!" Logan falsely complained.

James had always been trying to cheer Logan up since Zane's mother Camille Roberts, died in a plane crash two weeks after Zane was born.

Logan was so depressed, James' first step to help his best friend since preschool was inviting him and Zane to move in with him at his house.

Logan, accepted of course, so he could have a helping hand in taking care of his son. They already worked together anyway as the two man band, Big Time Rush.

James was waiting for Logan to hurry and brush his teeth when Zane came up to him.

"Uncle James, are we leaving yet?" Zane asked in a somewhat happy and pleading tone.

"We're just waiting for your daddy" James told his nephew.

"I'm ready now." Logan said coming out of the bathroom.

"Great, now let's go to Six Flags!" James said with Zane cheering.

They eventually made it to Valencia, a small area in Santa Clarita and found the theme park.

They decided it was a good idea to go on the rides first then eat food, for obvious reasons.

After several hours of going on the rides that Zane wasn't too short for, they decided to go get some lunch.

They went into the restaurant called Food, etc(the 'etc' is part of the name) where they had several different foods including Mexican, Sushi, Fish n Chips, and even ice cream from Ben n' Jerry's.

Logan went to the line to order fish n chips for himself and Zane. When he got to the cashier, he felt like he couldn't speak. James went to the other side to get himself some Mexican food.

Standing before him was the hottest Latino guy he'd ever seen.

The uniform the cashier was wearing just made him even more hot. He had on a lime green polo shirt tucked in, khaki pants, an apron, a blue jacket, and a visor. Logan then saw that his name tag said Carlos on it.

Carlos then spoke as he worked the register "two orders of fish n chips and two regular drinks. Are you sure you don't wanna upgrade to the Souvenir Bottle? You get free refills all day and when you bring it back, it's only 99 cents a refill for the rest of the year."

Logan felt like he couldn't speak, but quickly over came it. "No, thank you. Just the regular sized drinks."

Carlos then filled their cups when James and Zane came over.

"Daddy! They have ice cream here!" Carlos smiled at the sight of the little boy but then felt his heart crush. He immediately had a crush on Logan right when he saw him. And seeing him with a son and another guy just killed it

"I know. Me and Uncle James are going to get some when we're done eating lunch okay?" Logan said to Zane.

Carlos felt his spirits brighten. The other man was called 'Uncle' which obviously meant that Logan and James' relationship was nothing more than platonic.

Carlos then finished filling up their drinks and gave it to Logan "Thank you and have a good day!"

"Thank you, you too!" Logan said back. Little did both men know the effect they had on each other.

When they finished lunch, they left the park, and went to Ralph's to go buy some food.

However, Zane was wandering off into the cereal aisle, unknown to Logan and James.

Logan was looking at the eggs, while James was trying to look for freshly cooked fried chicken.

Unknown to them, Carlos was in the grocery store, at the time.

Carlos was going to the cereal aisle to get some for him and his best friend-slash-roommate Kendall, who also worked in the theme park. However, he had today off.

Carlos then saw Zane in the cereal aisle looking scared. Remembering him from earlier, Carlos went up to him.

"Hey, where's your daddy and uncle?" Carlos asked Zane.

"You're the man from Six Flags!" Zane said, noting that Carlos was still in his uniform, except the apron and visor were in Carlos' car.

"I am. Did you lose your daddy and uncle?"

"I think so" Zane said.

"Zane! There you are!" Logan said as he found Zane with Carlos.

Logan then remembered Carlos from earlier that day and said "thank you, for finding him, Carlos. I'm Logan"

"Nice to officially meet you" Carlos said shaking his hand.

"Well, I have to go now, bye Carlos. See you later" Logan said nervously, hoping Carlos didn't find out he like him.

They found James buying the friend chicken at the cashier.

"Hey, guess what?" Logan said to James.

"What?"

"The cashier from lunch at Six Flags found Zane when he was lost." Logan said

"Zane got lost?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle James. I'm sorry, daddy. Please don't be mad" Zane asked.

"I'm not mad. I'm just happy you're okay." Logan said.

When they got home, they ate dinner right away.

After dinner, Zane went to sleep, and James told Logan "so….tomorrow night, we have a double date."

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"Please don't be mad."

"James, you know I don't have time to date! I have to take care of Zane" Logan said.

"And you're doing a good job. I just think you need a night off. And the guy I asked said his roommate loves kids. So you don't have to worry about him hating you for being a father."

"What do you mean, the-guy-you-asked?"

"Oh, yeah. I met a guy this morning on my morning run. We started talking casually, and then next thing you know, we're set up for a double date. I get him and you get his friend."

"So what's the name of the guy you met?"

"Kendall Knight."

"And who's gonna watch Zane?" Logan asked.

"I already asked my dad. He said he'll do it with no problem." James replied

***MEANWHILE***

"What do mean, we have a double date tomorrow?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"I met a guy on my run this morning, one thing lead to another and next thing you know, we're all going on a date tomorrow."

"What's his name?"

"James Diamond." Kendall replied

"I guess one date can't hurt." Carlos said.

"Exactly. And we have tomorrow night off." Kendall said matter-of-factly.

LITTLE DID THEY ALL KNOW…..

A/N: So this fic is to celebrate the fact that I was recently hired at Six Flags Magic Mountain! As a result, updates, on this and my other stories may be less frequent.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Carlos woke up thinking about who his date was for later that night.

It was unusual that Kendall would try to set him up with someone he'd never met, but he trusted Kendall since they'd been friends since pre-school.

"Morning." Carlos said walking in the kitchen finding Kendall eating cereal.

"Morning. Are you nervous for tonight?"

"Yea, all I know is that my date is friends with a guy named James Diamond." He replied while getting himself some cereal.

"Don't worry, Carlos. It's just one date. It won't kill you" Kendall said.

***MEANWHILE***

James was making coffee, while Logan was cooking eggs when James asked him are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yes, You know the last person I dated was Camille. I know she would be happy for me. I kinda have every right to be nervous."

"Don't worry, buddy. You know I haven't dated that much, either."

"But you were the fantasy of every girl in school."

"And I'm gay. So I didn't exactly do anything with them."

"Good morning Daddy, Uncle James!" Zane said when he came inside the kitchen.

"Morning Zane." James said.

"Did you have fun at Six Flags yesterday?" Logan asked his son.

"Uh-huh. My favorite part was meeting Bugs Bunny!" Zane said happily.

"Didn't you say you saw someone from Six Flags at Ralphs yesterday?" James asked Logan

"Yea, the cashier from Food, etc was at the cereal aisle when Zane wandered off."

"I saw you smile when you mentioned him just now. You like him" James said grinning

"He's cute. But I know I'll never see him again." Logan said.

"You never know. For all I know, your date tonight could be that same guy." Logan thought that would be an impossibility.

"What's a date?" Zane asked curiously.

Logan didn't know how to answer.

"Um, me and Uncle James are going on a date with people later. We're gonna just meet them?"

"To see if you can be friends?" Zane asked.

"Yea….to see if we can be friends" Logan said rolling his eyes at James.

"But where am I gonna be?" Zane asked.

Logan then told him "Grandpa Diamond is gonna watch you later."

"Okay."

Telling Zane about his date wasn't as difficult as he thought.

***LATER***

"Hey dad, thanks again for watching Zane" James said to his father.

"No problem," James' father said.

"So, if your date works out, will I get to meet these guys?" He asked them.

"I hope so." Logan answered.

"I know you're nervous since that day, Logan. But just remember how happy she'd be for you."

"Thanks Mr. Diamond" Logan said with a cheerful smile.

Logan then bought Zane in Mr. Diamond's house and told him "be good for Grandpa Diamond, okay Zane?"

"Okay, Daddy!"

Twenty minutes later, James and Logan made their way into the restaurant the date was at.

James then told the hostess "Hi, I'm here to meet a Mr. Knight, and my friend is here to meet a Mr. Garcia."

"Yes, Mr. Knight is sitting at that table at the end, and Mr. Garcia is sitting a few tables behind me."

James then told the hostess that he already knew what Kendall looks like, and that Logan just needed to be guided to the table with his blind date.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes.

The cashier from Food, etc at Six Flags that he saw again at Ralphs was his blind date.

Logan then felt extremely happy that he got to see him again.

Carlos on the other hand, couldn't believe what fate gave him for a blond date.

The hot, single father who he saw twice yesterday is his blind date.

Logan then got to the table and said "Hi, it's nice to see you again Carlos."

"It's great to see you again, too Logan." Carlos said shaking Logan's hand with both of them blushing lightly.

"So, my friend met your friend on a morning run?" Logan said

"Yea, he also works at Six Flags, just at another department. He had yesterday off." Carlos said.

"That's cool. So how long have you worked there?"

"About a month, so my department is bouncing me around several different food places."

"Getting used to the different foods?" Logan asked curiously

"Yes. So where's your son? I take it he had fun yesterday" Carlos said smiling.

"He's with my friend's dad. And he did have fun. He wants to go again, but I'll have to wait on that."

"Maybe you don't have too." Carlos said

"Really? How?"

"One of the employment benefits is a 'buddy pass' where an off-duty employee can visit as a guest and bring a guest for free."

It then crossed Carlos' mind. Did he just basically invite his crush and crush's son to a date in some indirect way?

"That's cool" Logan said.

"So what do you do?" Carlos asked.

"Me and James are a two man band named Big Time Rush."

"Wow, you're famous."

"Not exactly, we're still writing songs for our album."

"I'd buy it when it comes out" Carlos said smiling.

Logan just smiled and thought 'I MUST RESIST THE URGE TO FUCK HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW'

At the same time, Carlos was thinking 'THANK GOD KENDALL SET ME UP WITH THIS GUY! HE'S HOT!'

***MEANWHILE WITH KAMES***

"So, our friends saw each other yesterday? Ironic" James said

"Yea, Carlos wouldn't shut up about some hot guy with an adorable kid he saw at work and Ralph's before I told him about tonight" Kendall said.

"My nephew tends to be adorable." James said smiling.

"So, you work in Six Flags, too?"

"Yea, at the games department. I had yesterday off."

"What kind of games did you run while working there?"

"Just the ring toss, and basketball. My two personal favorites." Kendall said with a smile.

"I have to try those the next time I go there" James said.

"So, you work in the music industry?" Kendall asked James.

"Yea, me and Logan are a two man band named Big Time Rush."

"So a few months from now, you'll be a big shot with television appearances, great music, and maybe more?" Kendall asked fascinated.

"I don't know about that, but I wouldn't mind it."

As the evening got closer to an end, Kendall only thought of one thing about James 'OH GOD, HE LOOKS JUST AS HOT AS YESTERDAY!'

James, on the hand thought 'I WANT TO FUCK HIM SO BAD RIGHT NOW'

When the date ended, all four men were sad, but said their goodbyes, all eventually happy.

When James and Logan made their way to James' car, Logan told James "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I like that guy even more than yesterday. So thank you" Logan said with a small blush.

"You're blushing"

"Shut up. How'd yours go?"

"It was hard for me to not climb across the table and try to fuck him." James said.

"Glad to know yours went just as good. I think"

In Kendall's car, Kendall asked Carlos "you like him, don't you?"

Carlos said "Logan Mitchell is hot. And his son is adorable. And I want to see him again, so thank you."

Kendall smiled "you're welcome. Did you get his number?"

"Yes. Did you get James' number?"

"Yea. I think he wanted to have sex with me just as bad as I wanted to with him."

"Okay." Carlos said rolling his eyes.

Later that night after James and Logan got Zane from Mr. Diamond, they went home.

They went straight to their rooms and climbed into bed.

James stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep thinking of Kendall who was doing the same.

Logan tucked Zane in his bed, and before he went to his room, Zane asked him "Daddy, how did your date go?"

Logan just smiled and said "it was good"

"Am I gonna meet your new friend?" Zane asked his father

"Maybe. Now go to sleep." Logan said yawning

"Okay, good night daddy"

"Good night Zane"

Logan then made his way to his room, stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep thinking of Carlos the entire time.

AWW! KAMES AND CARGAN ARE CRUSHING ON EACH OTHER. WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S COMING IN A FEW CHAPTERS ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Logan woke up the next morning with a smile on his face and with Carlos still on his mind.

He grabbed a black t-shirt, some boxers, and a pair of jeans before heading to the shower.

Once he stripped himself, he step in the warm water, and began to scrub himself with the soap imaging that Carlos was there with him.

Before he knew it he had an erection, caused by fantasizing about a guy he met only two days ago.

Logan then grabbed the shampoo and finished his shower.

After he got out of the bathroom, he grabbed his laptop from his night stand and brought it to the living room where James was using his.

He immediately went to Facebook, and saw that he had two friend requests.

The first one said was from Carlos Garcia and the other one from Kendall Knight.

Logan then told James "Hey, James guess what-"

"Carlos and Kendall added you on Facebook, too? I already accepted them" James said casually.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to accept them" Logan said as click the accept buttons.

"You know what that means?" James asked grinning.

"What?"

"Kendall wants to get to know you because you made a good impression Carlos, and Carlos, well, we already know where that's going."

"And I guess it's vice versa in your case?" Logan asked

"Yup. You deserve to be with Carlos if things work out. You only met him two days ago, and you smile whenever you talk about him. The last time you smiled like that was with….sorry" James said.

"It's okay. I'm not as depressed about it than I was three years ago." Logan said smiling.

"So what does it say about Carlos?" James asked Logan fascinated about why Logan likes him.

"It says he works at Six Flags Magic Mountain. Duh. Lives here in Los Angeles, Studied at College of the Canyons(1), and was born on August 15. Only a month older than me" Logan said as he smiled at Carlos' pictures.

James then said "Well, Kendall works at the same place, lives in and studied at the same place as Carlos, and was born on November 2. Weird. Kendall looks older than Carlos."

***MEANWHILE***

"Kendall! Logan accepted our friend requests!"

"Aww Carlos is in love" Kendall said teasingly.

"I like him. And look at his kid, he's like a mini-Logan!" he said pointing to a picture of Logan and Zane.

"So what's Logan like?" Kendall asked curiously

"He is from Los Angeles, a single father, obviously, works at Roque Records, and was born on September 14."

"Cool. James is the same except the single father part, and is just a month older than you. And so hot" Kendall said looking at a picture of James.

"Okay." Carlos said rolling his eyes.

It was obvious that the two pairs liked each other, but were nervous to do anything.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for my run" Kendall said.

"Kay."

Kendall then headed out the door and as soon as he walked outside the house, he saw something he didn't prepare for.

James was running right past his house.

When he saw James, he spoke clearly "hey."

"Hey! I was just finishing my run. What are you up too?"

"I was just about to start mine." Kendall replied.

"You live here? I only live about three blocks away."

"Really?"

"Yea, tomorrow is Logan's turn to take his morning run while I watch my nephew."

"So, Carlos told me that he likes Logan."

"I can tell Logan likes him back. It was so obvious by the way he was smiling the during the car ride home."

Then all of a sudden, Kendall's front door opened.

"Kendall, I thought you were going on your run. I can still see your shadow near the door-oh hey James!" Carlos said as he saw them there.

He then felt weird as he saw that Logan wasn't there. He then correctly assumed that Logan was watching Zane at home.

"Good morning Carlos."

"Morning."

"Well, I better continue my run, I haven't even been gone for 5 minutes." James said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

As James ran, Kendall turned and told Carlos "I know what you're thinking." He said sing-songy.

"What's that?" Carlos asked

"You were wondering where Logan is. Admit it."

"I already know where he was. At home with Zane."

"If I were you, I'd go on a run tomorrow. That's when Logan goes on his run." Kendall suggested.

"Isn't that like stalking?"

"No. Think of it like working out, the same direction-literally."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I try that tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he likes me back."

"That's the spirit."

An hour later, James came back home, and found Logan playing jenga with Zane.

"Hi Uncle James!" Zane said.

"Hello, Zane. Logan guess what I found out."

"What?"

"Kendall and Carlos live three blocks away from us. I passed their house on my run when Kendall was just about to start his."

"Who's Kendall and Carlos?" Zane asked curiously

"Carlos is the friend I hate a date with, and Kendall had a date with Uncle James"

"Am I going to meet them?"

"Yea, Logan, you should properly introduce Zane to them. Remember, Carlos loves kids." James said informatively.

"One day, you'll meet them Zane. I promise." Logan smiled as he told his son as he ruffled his hair.

"You could try tomorrow. That's when Carlos goes on his run."

"Isn't that stalking?" Logan asked as he carefully pulled a wooden block from the tower of jenga blocks.

"No. You already go that way on your run. You just didn't know your crush lives along that way. So basically, there is no stalking involved."

"And even if I don't see him, I can at least see where he lives" Logan said as if he was figuring it out as he spoke.

"That's the spirit. Logan."

NEXT CHAPTER: cargan meets again on their run, and maybe another date?

(1): College of the Canyons is real and the only College near Six Flags Magic Mountain. Google it if you don't believe me


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Carlos woke up with Logan still on his mind.

When he got his clothes ready for his run, he made it out of his bedroom, and saw Kendall eating cereal.

Kendall saw Carlos was wearing black basketball shorts, and a blue sleeveless shirt, and already knew Carlos' plans for his workout.

"Morning. You gonna go see Logan on your run?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause before you woke up, I heard you say his name a few times. You like him" Kendall said while still grinning.

"Oh my god, you heard that?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Relax. I won't tell James, or Logan. Unless you want me to."

"Don't. He's my crush. You go focus on yours. I know like James just as much as I like Logan."

"Touché" Kendall said.

Carlos then made his way to the couch where he sat while putting on his shoes for his run.

Right after he got them on, he stepped out the door and saw someone familiar coming his way.

Logan Mitchell.

Carlos stopped and observed Logan running towards him.

Logan had a white sleeveless shirt, and blue basketball shorts on, and Carlos had to try and not stare as Logan was getting closer.

When Logan finally made it to Carlos he was surprised at Carlos being right there.

"Hey, Carlos." Logan said after he stopped for a few minutes to rest his legs.

"Hey Logan. What's new with you?" Carlos asked trying to make conversation.

"Nothing much. I'm just enjoying my day off work."

"Cool. What exactly do you do at Rocque Records?"

Logan answered as they started to run at the same pace. "Me and James have to write our own songs tomorrow, and pitch the idea to our boss. If he likes them, then they can be on our album once we record it."

"That's cool. All I do is work a cash register, and if I'm lucky, maybe even help make the pizzas, and work the deep fryer where I work" Carlos said chuckling.

"You help make the pizzas? That's cool."

"Yea. The time goes by fast when there's music playing. Once me and several co-workers were singing 'Tongue Tied' by GROUPLOVE. Our supervisors applauded us.(1)"

"What other songs did you sing to while at work?" Logan asked curiously, hoping Carlos wouldn't tell that this was his way of flirting.

"Um, 'Someone Like You' by Adele, 'Drive By' by Train, 'Miss Independent' by Ne-yo, and a bunch of other songs I can't remember. But I sing a lot at work, even while I wait for guests to come to my window at the cash register." Carlos said chuckling.

"Well, maybe you could join the band if you want." Logan said.

"Cool."

Carlos then started to think to himself 'I must resist the urge to make a move on him. I have to give it time.'

When they were done, they began to walk slowly back to their homes, when Logan asked Carlos something unexpected.

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"Would you and Kendall like to come to dinner and me and James' house tomorrow?"

Carlos then replied "I'd love to. I'd have to ask Kendall if he wants to come, though."

Logan then told Carlos "James told me he already asked Kendall and that Kendall said yes."

"Really?"

"Yea, Kendall probably didn't tell you. He'll probably tell you when you get to your house."

"Kendall always has this habit of not telling me good news until the last minute." Carlos said with a smile.

Logan then added, "The dinner was James' Idea. And, Zane wants to meet you and Kendall."

"That's cool."

When they made it to Carlos and Kendall's house, Carlos said "bye, Logan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Carlos"

As Carlos closed the door, he asked Kendall "did you say yes to going to Logan and James' house tomorrow for dinner?"

Kendall answered with a smirk "you're welcome, loverboy"

"Uhh, thanks."

"So how did your run go? Was there any kissing?"

"No. And we just talked about work."

"Talking about work leads to kissing." Kendall said casually

"Mind you own crush, Kendall"

"Just saying, make sure your breath is minty fresh. That's what I'm gonna do."

"Whatever. Don't you have to get ready for work?"

"Nope. I traded shifts with Dak."

***JAGAN'S HOUSE***

"Carlos said yes to dinner" Logan told James as he came in the door.

James and Zane were eating pancakes at the time and James said "see. He likes you."

Logan then told Zane "Zane, you're gonna meet me and Uncle James' friends. Are you excited?"

"Uh-huh! Uncle James told me Carlos is that man from Six Flags!" Zane said happily.

"And Carlos' friend works there, too" James told his nephew.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! Carlos' friend works in the games."

As Logan sat down and started to eat, he could already tell that if his crush on Carlos did go somewhere, Zane wouldn't mind.

After he ate breakfast, Logan then took a shower, while Zane was coloring in his coloring book.

The entire time, everyone was looking forward to the next day.

(1)That actually did happen to me =)

NEXT CHAPTER: DINNER LEADS TO KISSING!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Carlos woke up and got his uniform ready and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he got to the bathroom, he heard moaning come from Kendall's bedroom.

Since no one spent the night, it was more than obvious that Kendall was jacking off to the thought of James.

When he got in the shower, his thoughts immediately turned to Logan, and the fact that he had dinner later that night.

When he was done, he came out of the bathroom, and saw Kendall eating cereal.

"Hey, Kendall, I guess you're excited about James tonight, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I heard you before I took a shower."

"Oh, god." Kendall said covering his face with his hands

Carlos chuckled at Kendall and said "try to control yourself tonight at dinner."

After Carlos, got to Six Flags, he clocked in, went to Cash Control where he got money for the cash register and got to the Waterfront, a restaurant designed to look like a fisherman's wharf. Despite the name and appearance, it does not have any seafood. It has chicken, burgers, and pizza.

Carlos went in and his supervisor Randy went up to him "Carlos, lock up your money, you're not on register today."

"Really?" Carlos said excitedly.

"Yup, today, I need you to teach a new employee how the register works, and then tell me or another supervisor or a lead."

"Okay, who's this new employee?"

Randy then stepped to the side and behind him stood a girl with long hair, wearing the exact same uniform he had. But Carlos knew her from high school, and she was a good friend.

"Stephanie? You work here?"

"I do!"

"You two know each other?" Randy asked.

"We went to high school together." Carlos said.

"Well, at least I know there won't be any awkward silence between you two." Randy said when he left to the office.

"So is this your main location?" Carlos asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, is it yours?"

"Yup".

"Okay. So this is the pizza side." Carlos said pointing all over them making it obvious that there were pizza ovens. "Only guests on this side can get pizza, even though the register says burgers and chicken strips, we don't use those buttons. Those are on the other side across from the entrance. Do I make sense?"

"Uh-huh".

"So, pizza slice, pretty obvious. Slice combo has two slices of cheesebread with the slice. If they want just cheesebread, it's five pieces. Family meal deal is a whole pizza, four regular drinks, five cheesebread slices, and a family salad. The salad looks like this." He said as he showed her the fridge where the salads are located.

"Next, I'll show you how burger and pizza side works."

"Okay." Stephanie said with a look that made her look like she was taking mental notes.

"Single, double, triple burgers, obvious what they are. But we usually don't have triples made, so tell the person who's cooking them if you need one, and what the guest wants-no cheese, extra cheese, etc"

After Carlos explained how the register works to Stephanie, Randy sent her to open a window, where she did surprisingly good for a person who just got hired.

"Randy? You wanted to see me after I taught Stephanie how to use the register?"

"You are on pizza duty today."

Carlos then let out a cheer "yes!"

Carlos then got to where the employees make pizzas before they put it in the oven and started to put garlic butter sauce on the crusts, while his co-worker Tyler put the pizza sauce and cheese on it.

After about two hours, Randy told Carlos "Carlos, first break."

When Carlos went outside where employees take their breaks, he saw Stephanie there.

"Hey, how do you like it here so far?"

"Great! Everyone here is so nice. So what's with Kendall texting me you have a crush on a cute guy?" She asked fascinated.

"Kendall set me on a double date with a hot guy with a kid. We're going to their house for dinner tonight."

"He has a kid? Cute. What does he look like?"

Carlos Then went on Facebook on his phone and went to Logan's profile.

"Like this."

"Oh my god! He's so hot! And his kid looks just like him." She said in adoration.

"I'd date him if I weren't a lesbian" Stephanie said.

"Well, too bad Logan's not a girl, cause I like him" Carlos teased back.

Carlos then went back inside and continued to make pizzas and he saw Antonio, one of the leads(the second-closest thing to a supervisor) on pizza side.

"Hey, Carlos. Heard our new employee went to high school with you."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

While they were making pizzas, the radio then started to play Somebody that I Used to Know, and Carlos was all into it.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_I guess that I don't need that, though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_

When Carlos was done singing that line, Antonio said "sing, Carlos! sing!"

Carlos then replied with a smile "I am, you're interrupting me!"

"Oh, sorry" Antonio said with a small smile.

The next song that came on the radio had everyone on the register wish they weren't.

It was Don't stop believing.

Everywhere, throughout the whole Waterfront, everyone was singing.

Stephanie was even singing when she was on her register.

The guest at her window then asked her "is that Journey?" "Yes"

"Oh god I love this song!" The guest said.

The guest at her window even started to sing, along with everyone else inside

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a small town boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

A few hours later, it was time for Carlos to go home and get ready for dinner at James' and Logan's house.

"Bye Stephanie!"

"Bye, Carlos! Have fun with your man-candy!"

He got home and quickly changed into a white dress shirt and black jeans.

Kendall was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt over a white t-shirt, and light brown jeans.

They then made their way to James' and Logan's house.

After Carlos rang the doorbell, Zane answered the door and said "Hello!"

Carlos then crouched down and said "hi Zane! Are your daddy and Uncle James here?"

"Uh-huh." Zane then saw Kendall and asked "is this your friend from Six Flags?"

"I am!" Kendall said.

Zane then told them "My daddy and Uncle James said dinner's almost ready, but they want you to wait in the living room"

"Okay." Carlos told the toddler as he and Kendall made their way inside.

Almost immediately, Logan and James came downstairs.

Logan had a black v-neck t-shirt with a grayish cardigan over it with a pair of blue jeans.

James had a maroon dress shirt over a white tank top with a pair blue jeans that wear darker than the pair that Logan wore.

"Hey you guys" Logan spoke.

"Hey, Logan" Carlos spoke trying to hide a blush that had creeped upon his face when he first saw Logan.

"Hello, Kendall" James said.

"Hey, James." Kendall said.

When they sat down, Logan slowly brought out the food. Baked salmon, with penne pasta and crème brulee for dessert.

"So anything interesting happen today at work?" Logan asked Carlos

"One of my friends from high school is now my co-worker"

"Which one?" Kendall asked.

"Stephanie."

"Cool. She texted me saying that you guys had a little concert in the kitchen." Kendall said chuckling

"What songs did this concert involve?" Logan asked interested.

"umm, Somebody That I Used to Know, Don't Stop Believing, Breakeven, and Glad You Came."

"Cool, I love those songs." Logan said trying not to imagine Carlos cumming after mentioning the song Glad You Came.

"So, what's with you two pop-stars?" Kendall asked trying not to sound desperate to hear James' voice.

"Oh you know, we tried to write songs, and only completed three" James said smiling at Kendall.

Kendall noticed James smiling at him and remembered Zane was sitting next to him, so he couldn't say what he we was thinking. 'GOD, I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME SO HARD RIGHT NOW'.

Meanwhile, James was thinking 'OH YEAH, HE WANTS ME'

When they finished eating, it was time for Zane to go to bed.

"Zane, go brush your teeth and then go to bed, okay?" Logan asked his son.

"Okay, daddy!"

Carlos smiled at the fact that Zane did everything he was told without complaining.

Right after Zane closed his bedroom door, Logan went up to Carlos and said "Thanks again for coming"

"Thanks for inviting us. I'd like to see you and Zane some other time soon."

"Me too." Logan replied. Carlos then leaned in, hoping to not see desperate.

Logan was scared to kiss Carlos, since he didn't know him that well, but he decided 'fuck it' and let Carlos lean in and kiss him. When it happened, Logan wasn't scared of kissing him anymore. In fact, he wanted to kissed more than Carlos' lips after.

Meanwhile, James and Kendall were in the kitchen, having a similar goodbye-for-now talk, when James leaned in and kissed Kendall. Kendall was more than happy to kiss him back.

A few minutes later, Carlos and Kendall left, and James said "well?"

"We kissed" Logan said with a smile he couldn't hide.

"I knew it! I kissed Kendall in the kitchen" James said.

"I don't know what it means." Logan said

"It means eventually me and Kendall will be a couple, and so will you and Carlos" James said proudly.

"Admit it, Logan, you want you and Carlos to be together" James said wiggling his eyebrows.

"So I guess you want you and Kendall to be together?" Logan countered with a smile on his face.

"You know it. It was so hard for him to keep his eyes off me. And I don't blame him. I already know Carlos didn't want to take his eyes off you."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Logan woke up with a smile on his face. He then made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

James then came in and asked "why are you so happy? Thinking about Carlos?"

"Maybe" Logan said with a smile.

"Just call me cupid." James said.

"Well, cupid, I'm gonna go buy some eggs at the grocery store real quick."

Logan then made it to Von's to go buy eggs for breakfast and he couldn't believe who he saw at the Starbucks there.

Carlos.

Logan was speechless to see Carlos there again. In his Six Flags uniform, none the less.

"Hey" Logan said.

"Hey, Logan" Carlos said with a smile.

"On your way to work?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just getting something to keep me awake. I'm working from 9 to 7 today."

"Well, have a good day at work" Logan said.

"You too, tell Zane and James I said hi" Carlos said.

As Carlos drove to Six Flags with his Green Tea Latte, he knew he had to tell Stephanie.

When he got there, his supervisor Randy "Good morning, Carlos. Can you go help Stephanie with the fryer side?"

"Sure."

When he got to Stephanie, he said "Stephanie, I'm helping you here."

"Cool. So how was your date last night with that cute guy with the adorable kid?"

"good" Carlos said with a big obvious smile.

"Oh my god, I know that smile. You kissed him, didn't you?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie King, I am not the kind of guy to kiss and tell" Carlos teased.

"Oh my god! You're so close to being his boyfriend." Stephanie said.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I do like him a lot. And I saw this morning while I was getting my Starbucks."

"You kissed again?"

"No" Carlos laughed.

"But you do wanna see him again, right?"

"Obviously. He's so hot, and his kid likes me"

***JAGAN'S HOUSE***

Logan returned from Von's with eggs and was about to start cooking breakfast when the doorbell rang.

It was his parents.

"Hi, mom, dad" Logan said as he let them in.

"Hello Logan" Mr. Mitchell said.

"So what's this about James' father telling us you started dating again?" Mrs. Mitchell asked eagerly.

"Well, James set us up for a double date with these two guys." Logan said.

"What's the name of the guy you went out with?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Carlos. This is what he looks like." Logan said as he showed them Carlos' facebook on his phone.

"Well, we just came to say that we're proud of you for giving dating a try again. We hope it works out with Carlos, Logan."

"So you guys just came to tell me you're proud of me for dating again and that it works out with Carlos?"

"Logan, when you told us you were bisexual, we accepted you, when you told us we were going to be grandparents, we accepted that, so of course we're going to accept you dating again."

"Thanks" Logan said as he hugged his parents goodbye.

He then wondered where James was when he got a text.

James: Logan, I went out to go spend some time with Kendall while you were talking to your parents. I'll be back later tonight.

Logan: Okay.

A few hours later, Carlos got home work, when he got a text from Logan.

Logan: Carlos, have you heard from Kendall? James was with him all day today and I haven't heard anything back.

Carlos: No, sorry. I'll try calling Kendall ASAP.

Logan: Thank you

As soon as Carlos got in the house, he heard a bump against a door.

He began to freak out, when he heard Kendall's voice.

He then opened the door surprised to what he found.

"OH MY GOD!"

James and Kendall were having sex in Kendall's bedroom.

Carlos then closed the door, mortified a what his eyes just fallen upon.

If that wasn't awkward enough, James still continued to fuck Kendall with Kendall begging for more.

"Yeah more James! Fuck me more!" as James continued to slam his cock in Kendall's prostate.

"God, Kendall. So tight"

Carlos then got out his phone and texted Logan.

Carlos: I found James and Kendall

Logan: where?

Carlos: you sure you wanna know?

THE AWKWARD MOMENT WHERE I HAVE THE SIDE PAIRING HAVE SEX BEFORE THE MAIN PAIRING.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos woke up the next day still mortified to find Kendall and James having sex.

He had today off from work, however, he had another important thing to do.

He was currently eating cheerios when Kendall and James came out of the bathroom newly dressed. He wasn't mad or jealous that James and Kendall had sex, just confused as to why Kendall didn't tell him James was over.

"Oh. Hey Carlos" James said after an awkward silence.

"Good morning" Carlos replied casually.

"Look, I know this looks complicated, but you should at least know, that me and James are….together" Kendall said.

Carlos nearly choked on his breakfast after hearing that. He knew Kendall wanted to be with James since that first date, but this fast?!

"I assume you told Logan, but I'll tell him later." James said.

"Actually, I told him I knew where you two are, then asked him if he wanted to know."

"And what did he say?" James and Kendall questioned.

"He said and I quote 'nevermind. I already know where they are'".

After that talk, Carlos was off to the optometrist appointment. He has this appointment set a week before he first met Logan at work.

He drove for about twenty before making it to the optometrist.

He then walked up to the front desk who asked him "Hello Mr. Garcia. Dr. Torres will see you now"

"Hello Doc" Carlos said.

"Morning Carlos. Ready to make your eye sight better?"

"Yup."

"Okay, first I'm gonna put eyes drops for a few tests on your vision, then we'll go on from there."

"Alright."

Dr. Torres then slowly drop one solution into both of Carlos' eyes.

Slowly, Carlos blinked his eyes and let the eye drops take effect.

"Aah! Everything's pink!"

"No wonder! I can fix that" He then dropped another solution into Carlos' eyes.

"Aah! Now everything's blue!"

"Well what color do you want?"

"Oh, I DON'T KNOW, ALL OF THEM!"

"Oh, well then here." One last solution was dropped in Carlos' eyes and his vision was back to normal.

"Everything's back to normal now" Carlos said.

"In that case, follow me." He then led Carlos to another room.

"It seems you may need to wear glasses. Is that a problem for you?"

"No. I can handle glasses."

"Excellent. Here try this." He said in an observant tone as he handed Carlos one pair.

The glasses did the opposite of what Carlos wanted. He wanted his eyesight to be better. These glasses made everything seem to blur more.

"No. Everything is blurrier."

"What about this." He said as he gave Carlos the next pair.

These were the glasses Carlos had in mind. Everything didn't look too far or too close or blurry.

"These are perfect."

"Excellent"

Before going home, Carlos took a picture of himself with his new glasses and put it on Facebook. Not even one minute after it was posted, he got a notification that Logan had 'liked' the photo.

'At least Logan still thinks I look good' Carlos thought as he logged off happy that Logan still liked him.

"YOU WHAT?!" Logan said as James got home.

"Me and Kendall are together" James replied.

"I know that part, but you said you were coming home last night, but you forgot. Zane asked about you!" Logan said.

"Are you mad because I'm with Kendall or because I didn't tell you I was staying the night?"

"The second one."

"I'm sorry dude. I lost track of time and it was the heat of the moment, and I couldn't help but have sex with Kendall!"

"Now I'm not mad anymore. I'm creeped out that you didn't even think to lock the door before Carlos caught you two" He said snickering.

"Don't worry buddy. Eventually you and Carlos will be a couple, and we'll all be happy and hopefully, I will remember to lock the door. And tell you next time"

"That's all I ask, James."

"Ooh, looky here, Logan. Your loverboy got some new glasses." James said looking at his phone

"Yeah, he did." Logan said in a slight horny, mischievous tone, before 'liking' it.

Out of nowhere, Zane came out of his room and went straight for James.

"UNCLE JAMES! YOURE HERE!"

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I was with my boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Zane asked.

"Kendall. The other man who works at Six Flags."

"okay."

"Psst. Zane. You know what?" James asked whispering in Zane's ear

"What?"

"You know Carlos?"

"Uh-huh"

"Him and your daddy wanna be each other's boyfriends."

"Is that good?"

"Yes. Because it means they like each other" James said smiling.

"Why can't they be boyfriends now?"

"They're too shy to ask right now. But I'm hoping they ask each other."

A/N: WAY TO GO, JAMES. WHY NOT JUST TELL ZANE WHAT YOU AND KENDALL WERE REALLY DOING?


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos, Kendall, Dak and Stephanie were now in the in the employee cafeteria as they all had an hour to kill and didn't have to clock in until 15 minutes before their shifts started.

"Hey, did any of you guys hear about that Hawaiian festival in Northridge this Saturday and Sunday?" Kendall asked them.

"I did, and I wanna go so bad" Dak said.

"Why can't you go?" Stephanie asked before taking a bite from her breakfast burrito.

"I have a shift on both days."

"Me too. I just got the email that my schedule changed" Stephanie said in defeat looking at her phone.

"I don't have work on those days" Carlos said in observation.

"Maybe you can ask Logan and Zane to go with you. I already asked James, and he said yes." Kendall said after biting his piece of bacon on his plate.

"You already asked James?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Yup."

"So is this James guy your boyfriend?" Dak asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yes." Carlos, Kendall, and Stephanie said at the same time.

"I agree with Kendall. I can finally meet your future boyfriend and his son" Dak said with a smile.

"Me too, don't forget me too!" Stephanie said in excitement.

"I might not be able to" Carlos said

"Why? I know you like him. And he likes you too" Kendal said.

"Look at his Facebook status" Carlos then showed them his phone.

Kendall then read the status out loud "it says 'solo recordings almost all day this weekend. I need a break from singing so much'."

"That's the price you get when you start crushing on a pop star" Dak said.

"Yeah, but I'll have other chances to ask him out" Carlos said hopefully.

After a few more minutes, they each clocked in and started their shifts.

Carlos and Stephanie had the opening shift again, like most days and were both assigned to go make pizzas.

As they started, Stephanie told Carlos "don't worry, Carlos. They'll be more chances to ask that piece of man-candy out."

"Thanks."

Almost immediately, the radio in the Waterfront turned on and started to play 'Never Say Never' by The Fray.

Carlos then started singing and he was so into it, knowing there's no rule that says employees in the kitchen can't sing along to music.

As he started singing, him, Stephanie and the other employees in the kitchen all joined in including the Supervisors and Leads. Singing was the only sound heard in the kitchen all because of Carlos.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while _

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before  
Don't let me go(x6)_

When the song was over, Carlos said "I can't believe I started that" he said smiling.

"Almost immediately, the Lead Antonio said "Oh! Carlos is gonna rock out again!"

Carlos heard the music and wasted no time singing the next song. 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train, his favorite band.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time a to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

Everyone in the kitchen started singing along with him again.

A few hours later, it was time for him to go home, and right before he left, Randy said "bye Carlos! Have a good day, Can't wait to hear what you're gonna sing tomorrow."

While driving home, he heard the radio commercial ask "and do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"NO!" Carlos said angrily

"Well then, bring them to the Hawaiian festival in Northridge this weekend. If you're not there, you're either alone or dead"

"AWW!" Carlos groaned. He really wanted to ask Logan and Zane. He didn't need anymore reminders that his crush isn't available to hang out this weekend.

When he got home, Kendall was already there with James.

"Hey, Carlos" James said.

"Hey." Carlos said back.

"I got a surprise for you" James said.

"What kind?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see in a few seconds."

Almost immediately, Carlos' phone rang. It was Logan.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Carlos? It's Logan. I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me and Zane to that Hawaiian festival this weekend. I know Facebook says otherwise, but I was able to get the day off from work."

"Yes, I'd like to go with you and Zane." Carlos said smiling.

After he hung up, Kendall and James said at the same time "you're welcome."

"Uhh….thanks."

***JAGANS HOUSE***

"Daddy? Where are we going this weekend?"

"To a festival. It's like a party" Logan told his son.

"I thought you had work."

"Uncle James talked to my boss. I don't have work this Saturday anymore."

"Where's Uncle James now?"

"With his boyfriend"

Almost immediately, Zane remembered what James told him the other day about Carlos and Logan being shy to ask each other to be each others boyfriend.

"Daddy? Is Kendall's friend going to be at the festival?"

"Uh-huh. I invited him to go with us."

"Okay."

"Wait, Zane. Why do you wanna know if Carlos is going, too? Did Uncle James tell you me and Carlos like each other?" Logan asked his son with a serious yet calm tone.

"Uh-huh. Uncle James told me you and Carlos wanted to be boyfriends."

"He told you that?"

"Please don't be mad, daddy."

"I'm not mad. I'm just surprised uncle James told you that."

"Does that mean you do wanna be Carlos' boyfriend?"

Logan couldn't believe he was actually discussing relationships with his three year old son. Then again, Zane did inherit his intelligence.

"Yes. I do want to be Carlos' boyfriend. But you can't tell Carlos when you see him, okay? I'll let you know if we do become boyfriends."

"Okay, daddy"

A/N: So thanks to Kames, Cargan has another date(if you wanna call it that).

NEXT CHAPTER: WILL CARGAN FINALLY BE A COUPLE?


	9. Chapter 9

Logan woke up excited to see Carlos again at the Hawaiian festival.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw Zane sitting at the table with a big smile, and it wasn't because of the festival.

When Logan saw what Zane was looking at, he understood why he was so excited.

James was cooking chocolate chip pancakes, one of Zane's favorite foods.

"Morning, Logan. There's some bacon and sausage in the microwave. Did you wanna help with these pancakes first?"

"Sure, why not?"

When Logan got himself some coffee, Zane asked him something he expected James to ask him.

"Daddy, are you excited to see Carlos?"

Logan almost choked on his coffee, while James had a look on his face that said 'what-did-i-just-do?'

"Zane, why don't you go play with your toys in the living room. I'll call you when it's breakfast."

"Okay, Uncle James."

"I'm sorry for telling him you like Carlos. He was curious"

"It's okay. I knew you told him already"

"When?!

"A few days ago. He asked if Carlos was gonna be there, and I asked him why he wanted to know."

"Oh."

"But it's okay now since both halves of Kames know."

"What's Kames?"

"It's a name I made up for you and Kendall."

"Well, in that case, if you and Carlos end up together, you two are Cargan!"

Then from the living room, Zane asked "Daddy, Uncle James, is it eating time yet?"

"Yes, it is. Come here or Uncle James is gonna eat all the pancakes"

"NO!" Zane said while running to the kitchen.

Logan was laughing now "it's okay, Zane. Uncle James won't eat it all while I'm here."

An hour and a half later, they were finally at the festival.

Logan and James, looked for Carlos and Kendall, but found no sign of them.

Then all of a sudden, Logan got a text from Carlos.

Carlos: stuck in traffic, but almost there.

Logan: okay

Logan and James decided to have a walk around and see what they could do.

They saw several kinds of rides that were different from the ones at Six Flags.

The most obvious was a ferris wheel, which they saw after twenty minutes of walking around.

James then whispered in Logan's ear "you should ask Carlos to go with you later."

"Why are you whispering"

"I thought you didn't want Zane to hear us."

"He'll know eventually. Stop whispering. It's kind of creepy."

Both men then felt Zane pulling at their legs, saying something they wanted to hear.

"Uncle James, Daddy. Carlos and Kendall are here"

James and Logan then looked forward to see that Zane was correct.

Carlos and Kendall were walking towards them, clearly excited to see them.

While walking towards them, Kendall said in a low voice "Now's your chance to make Cargan a couple, loverboy"

Carlos said back in the same tone "for the record, Cargan sounds better than Kames."

They found themselves in front of James, Logan, and Zane almost immediately.

"Hi guys." James said.

"Hey, James. Hey, Logan. Hey Zane, how are you?"

"I'm good." Zane said.

James decided to put his plan in action right away and asked "Kendall, wanna get some cotton candy with me and Zane?"

"Sure."

And just like that, Carlos and Logan were left alone for the time being.

Logan almost forgot that piece of advice James gave him, but remembered it at the last minute.

"So Carlos, did you wanna go on the ferris wheel with me?"

"Sure. I love those."

'I have to tell him when we're at the top' Logan thought

'I hope I don't mess up telling Logan how I feel' Carlos thought.

When they finally got in, they were both nervous hoping the other wouldn't sense it.

When their car finally got to the top, it stopped briefly to let other people on.

Logan decided to finally tell Carlos.

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ever since I first saw you at Six Flags, I've had this little crush, and-"

"Logan"

"What?"

Carlos then leaned forward and kissed Logan passionately, who couldn't help but kiss him back.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you at Six Flags. I don't know what it means…" Carlos said with an adorable, shy smile.

"I hope it means you like me….enough to be my boyfriend" Logan said with the same amount of shyness.

"I do" Carlos said before kissing Logan again. "To both questions."

"I guess we have to thank James and Kendall and tell them." Logan said. "Zane too."

Carlos phone then beeped and when he got it, he showed Logan.

"Maybe we don't have to tell them. Look at the text I got."

Kendall: Just saw you two at the top. Congratulations!

When they got off the ferris wheel, James, Kendall, and Zane all came up to them.

"Aww, Cargan is finally together!" James said.

"Cargan still sounds cuter than Kames." Logan said back, smiling.

Then Zane pulled on Logan's leg and whispered in his ear "are you and Carlos boyfriends now?"

Logan laughed in response "Yes Zane, me and Carlos are boyfriends now. Now you can stop whispering things to Uncle James."

"Hey, he likes whispering things to me. Don't you Zane?"

"Sometimes." Zane said with a big smile causing all four men to laugh.

"I have another question." Zane asked.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Who's Cargan and Kames?"

That question required some more explaining than the others.

A/N: FINALLY, THEY ARE TOGETHER! BUT WAIT, WHERE'S THE SMUT?!


	10. Chapter 10

Carlos woke up happy he had work later in the day.

Specifically, he had a shift starting at 8pm to 4am, because of schools going to Six Flags for their Grad Nights.

He also couldn't believe that last month he and Logan got together.

In that past month, one of the two would always be at the others house.

He knew that today was a big day, also.

Logan had told him that his parents wanted to meet him, so Logan invited him to a family barbeque at their house, which he accepted.

James and Kendall were also invited, since James knew Logan forever, and those two are to thank for Logan and Carlos getting together.

From what Logan told Carlos, it seemed like Logan's parents would love him, but he was still nervous.

Carlos knew it was best for him to try to sleep all day so he can be ready for work, but he was too busy thinking about meeting Logan's parents.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. It was Logan, James, and Zane.

"Hey" Carlos said as he quickly kissed Logan.

"Hello" Logan said back smiling.

"Hi, Zane. How are you?"

"Hi, Carlos! I'm good." The toddler said as Carlos lifted him up for a hug.

"Hey, you" Kendall said as James pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Ready to go? We'll be back in time for you to start your shift." Logan asked his boyfriend.

"Wait, Carlos. You have a shift tonight?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you two just bring your uniforms in extra bags? You can change before I drop you off."

"Are you sure?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to know what Six Flags looks like at night."

"Okay, just give me a few minutes." Carlos said as he went in his bedroom. Kendall did the same, too.

After a few minutes, they came out of their bedrooms with backpacks to hold their uniforms.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Carlos said.

The drive went by smoothly, as it was mostly Zane asking Carlos and Kendall about work, which they were more than happy to tell him about.

After about an hour of driving, they finally arrived at the Mitchell house.

They went up to the front door, where Logan rang the doorbell, and an older man answered.

"Hello Logan." Logan's father said.

"Hi, dad. This is Carlos, my boyfriend.

"Oh, so you're the reason Logan has been so happy" He said with a smile as he shook Carlos' hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mitchell" Carlos smiled back.

"Mr. Mitchell, this is my boyfriend, Kendall" James said to Mr. Mitchell.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Kendall said.

"Good to meet you, My wife is in the backyard. So is the family."

When they walked to the backyard, Mr. Mitchell said "wait! I forgot someone. But who?" He said sing-songy.

"Me, Grandpa! I'm here!" Zane said happily.

"There's my grandson! You got bigger!"

"Uh-huh!"

As Logan and the guys went to the backyard, he saw his mother right away.

"Hi mom" He said as he hugged her.

"Hi Logan." She said. "Is this?"

"This is Carlos. My boyfriend." Logan said smiled.

"Nice to meet you" She said as she smiled.

"Hi Grandma!" Zane said pulling her leg.

"There you are! I missed you!" She said lifting up her grandson.

"I missed you too, Grandma" Zane said.

"Mrs. Mitchell, this is my boyfriend, Kendall" James said after Zane was put down.

"Nice to meet you two."

Logan then showed Carlos around, and introduced him to his other family members, where they all accepted him.

A few minutes later, Carlos was finished eating some barbeque and was making his way to the kitchen to wash his hands.

When he almost got there, he heard Logan and his parents talking.

"Carlos looks cuter than you said he was, Logan" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Mom, stop" Logan said smiling.

"What? It's not everyday you meet someone as adorable as him. Plus, Zane likes him. So does everyone in the family."

Carlos couldn't help but smile.

He then remembered the dried barbeque sauce on his hands, and went inside.

"Hello, Carlos" Logan's father said.

"Hello"

"So you work at Six Flags?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you first met Logan there?"

"Yes"

"That's interesting. I haven't been to a theme park in a long time. So what exactly do you do there?"

"Food Service. I work as a cashier, but sometimes, I cook."

"That's good. Is it true that sometimes you work overnight?"

"Yes. Tonight, I work from 8pm to 4am, but I might stay longer if they need me"

"Now that's some hard work right there."

A few hours later, they were leaving.

"Bye mom, dad" Logan said hugging his parents.

Carlos changed in the bathroom before Kendall, and then they were on their way to Six Flags.

"So you're sure you don't want me picking you up?"

"No thanks, Stephanie is dropping me off."

"Okay." Logan met Stephanie just the week before and it seemed that she liked him and Zane.

Of course, Logan wasn't jealous of her. Why would he be? She's a lesbian and Carlos is gay.

"Okay, here we are." Logan said as he dropped off Carlos and Kendall off at the employee entrance.

"Bye, thanks again for inviting me to your family's barbeque" Carlos said as he kissed Logan.

"Bye, Kendall"

"Bye, guys" He said as he kissed James.

In less than an hour, they were home.

"Zane, wake up" He said as he gently shook his son's shoulder.

"Daddy, I sleepy" Zane said yawning.

"I know, but you can go to your room first."

"mmkay" Zane said as he slowly stepped out of the car.

After Zane went to bed, Logan decided to kill some time on his laptop.

***AT SIX FLAGS***

Carlos and Kendall clocked in and went to their locations.

"Can't believe we're working this late." Kendall said.

"Me neither" Carlos.

"When Carlos got to the Waterfront, he saw Stephanie.

"So? His family like you?"

"Yeah. They were glad to see I'm the reason Logan is so happy."

"Aww, Carlos is in love" Stephanie said.

Are you planning on taking him here one day when you both are off?"

"I really want to, his son wants to visit again."

"So? How is his little boy?"

"He's so fun, and sweet, and everything I like about Logan in a little kid."

"So cute. What did Kendall say his name for you two is again?"

"Cargan"

"I can see it now. Theme park employee romances single pop star-slash-parent"

"You've been hanging around Kendall too long." Carlos laughed.

Before they knew it, it was 4am.

Stephanie dropped off Kendall and Carlos then made her way home.

Carlos went straight to his room, and changed in his pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

***DREAM***

"Oh yeah, Logan!" Carlos screamed as Logan thrusted.

"You like that?" Logan said seductively

"Yes! Harder" Carlos moaned in pleasure.

"I love you so much, Carlos!" Logan said as he thrusted hard enough to cum inside Carlos.

"I love you too, Logan" Carlos said after Logan collapsed onto him.

***END DREAM***

Carlos then woke up and looked at the clock, which read 5:30am.

As he tried to go back to sleep he couldn't believe he just had a sex dream about his boyfriend.

NEXT CHAPTER: WILL CARGAN FINALLY…..?


	11. Chapter 11

When James woke up the next morning, he unexpectedly found Logan already awake making a pot of coffee.

"Hey, why are you up so early? Normally, I'm the one who makes coffee."

"I couldn't get much sleep."

"Why?"

"You can't tell anyone. Especially Kendall, and Carlos."

"Why? DID YOU CHEAT ON CARLOS?! I SWEAR LOGAN-" James raised his voice.

"I didn't cheat on him." Logan said in a calm voice.

"Then what don't you want me to tell them? Can I tell Zane?"

"No. Don't tell Zane. He's too young to understand."

"Understand what, Logan?"

"I….had a dream about Carlos."

"So?"

"James, I had a _dream _about him." Logan said emphasizing the word dream.

"What kind of-Oh"

"Yeah. That kind of dream" Logan said.

"So you had a sex dream about your boyfriend. What's the problem?"

"I want to have sex with him, but I'm afraid that he'll think that I'm just using him for sex and hate me." Logan said.

"Logan, did you and Carlos have sex after the first date?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

"Yes." Logan answered nervously.

"Logan, if you can wait a month, then a few more days, weeks, or months won't kill you."

"Look who's talking. You're always having sex with Kendall whenever it's just the two of you"

"Crap! You know about that?"

"My boyfriend is best friends with your boyfriend. He comes over here to hang out just to not hear you two."

"What can I say? I love Kendall and his body, and he really loves my di-"

"Okay! I get it."

"And I love his" James said with a smirk.

"Can we get back to me? I don't know what to do. I don't want Carlos to feel like I'm pressuring him. It's the first time I'm actually happy with someone after Camille. And the first time you actually set me up with someone who likes kids."

***FLASHBACK***

"James. Can you please watch Zane while I take a shower?"

"Sure. So you excited about this girl?"

It was the first time Logan was going on a date after Camille died seven months ago.

"I am." He said nervously.

"Don't show fear, Logan. She'll suspect something and then leave."

"What would she have to suspect? You told her everything about me,right?"

"Uh…."

"James." Logan said with a glare.

"She…doesn't know you have a son. She doesn't like kids, at all."

"James! Why would you set me up with someone who hates kids?!"

"I know you're mad, but she looks cute. Maybe she'll come around and like him."

"Forget it. I'm not going. You either try to set me up with someone who doesn't mind me having a kid or I could just go back to the-"

"I'm sorry, Logan. I just want you to be happy. And I know you don't wanna go back to the stress drinking."

"I just wanted to see her again." Logan said with tears in his eyes.

James pulled Logan close. "I know, but she'd be happy if you weren't drinking from all that stress. I promise next time, the next person I try to set you up with likes kids."

"Thanks, James." Logan said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Logan then walked over to the crib where Zane lay sleeping and picked him up gently. "I promise I'll find someone to love us just like your mommy wanted, okay Zane?"

He then kissed Zane's forehead and put him in the crib.

***END FLASHBACK***

Since then, every person James tried to set Logan up with didn't go so well.

They didn't like kids. Until Kendall and Carlos came into the picture that is.

Both Kendall and Carlos loved kids, the problem for James was figuring out who of those two would be Logan's date.

"Logan, if you want, I can spend the night at Kendall's place and you can invite Carlos over. But I don't think you'll be getting any with Zane being awake-"

"This conversation is over" Logan said trying not to laugh.

Meanwhile, Carlos woke up at around 12 noon.

He had work from 1:00 to 8:30. Yes, he had a shift a day after working an overnight shift(it happened to me lol).

He made sure he had everything he needed: shirt tucked in, apron, name tag, and his employee I.D. which he kept attached to a lanyard and wore around his neck.

When he got to the park, he saw Stephanie was also clocking in.

"You need to go to the food service office." The man who scanned Stephanie's I.D. said.

After Stephanie made her way, Carlos scanned his I.D. and was told the same thing.

"Stephanie, wait up" He called to her, catching up not more than a few steps.

"What do you think they want with us? I hope we're not getting fired" Stephanie said in a somewhat desperate voice.

"We're not. That's HR's job. Crap, what if someone from HR is there?" Carlos said in the same fear.

"I don't know. Has your till been over or short?" Stephanie asked.

"No. Perfect amount of money every time."

When they made it to the office, Randy was sitting with the director of the department, Samuel.

"Hello?" Carlos called to them.

"Yes. Carlos Garcia and Stephanie King."

"Relax, you're not in trouble." Randy said.

"Thank you." Stephanie said after letting out a deep breath.

"As you know, two of your Leads Antonio and Tyler both quit for different reasons. From what Randy said about both of your work in the Waterfront, I am impressed."

"So are you-"

"Yes. Would you both like to promoted to Leads?" Samuel asked.

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes!" Stephanie said.

"What she says" Carlos said with a smile.

"Okay. So just sign these papers and then you will be officially promoted, and you can start your shifts."

After Carlos and Stephanie both signed the papers, Samuel gave them both one more thing.

"Before you leave, I had these made just in case." He then opened a drawer and pulled out two nametags. One for each of them.

The only difference being that their new nametags had the word 'Lead' under their names and that the font was in red, as opposed to black.

Carlos took his old nametag off his apron and got his new one holding it above his old one asking "can you take a picture of them?"

"Sure" Samuel smiled.

Carlos gave Samuel his phone to take a picture of his new nametag, and put it on facebook right away.

Carlos then put his new nametag on his apron, and gave Samuel his old one.

Not surprisingly, Logan was the first to 'like' the picture.

"Before you both go, Stephanie, you are on timesheets today." Randy said to them.

"Thank you" They both said as they made their way to the Waterfront.

When Stephanie got to the front desk, she immediately took her promotion well, as she was delegating where other employees would work, while Carlos helped cook the burgers.

Then out of nowhere, while Stephanie was checking to see which employees needed a break, the radio started to play Pocketful of Sunshine.

"Aagh. Worst song ever."

However, a few lines into the song, she slowly started to sing.

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh_

Then she started going all Easy A on it.

_TAKE ME AWAY_

_A SECRET PLACE_

_A SWEET ESCAPE_

_A HOLIDAY!_

_I GOT A POCK-_

She stopped singing and found everyone staring at her. Her only reaction was that she shouldn't have watched Easy A so much.

After a few more hours, Carlos' first shift post promotion was over.

As soon as he clocked out, he got a text from Logan.

Logan: Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight to celebrate your promotion? James and Kendall are gonna be out.

Carlos felt his heart stop. Did Logan mean 'celebrate' as in sex or just dinner?

Carlos: sure. Just let me change out of my uniform first.

As soon as he went home, Carlos went straight to his room and changed into a dark blue paid shirt over a white v-neck with a pair of dark blue jeans.

In a few minutes, Carlos came over to Logan's house.

"Hello, Carlos!" Zane said.

"Hi, Zane!" Carlos said as he bent down to hug the toddler.

"Where's your daddy?"

"In the kitchen!" Logan called.

"Hey." Carlos said as he came up behind Logan, kissing his neck.

"Hey. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks. What are you cooking?"

"Steak, shrimp alfredo, and mashed potatoes." Logan said.

"Wow. That's an upgrade from what I serve at work."

"I figured that you wanted to eat something that you didn't see every day." Logan said as he cut the steak on Zane's plate in small pieces so he wouldn't choke.

"Zane, eating time!"

"YAY!" Zane cheered as he ran into the kitchen.

"How were your recordings today?" Carlos asked after taking a bite of the pasta.

"Good. Four songs successfully recorded for the album." Logan smiled.

"Remind me to buy it when it comes out."

"I'll do better than that. I'll get you a copy, a few days before it comes out to the public."

"Thanks."

"Carlos? Why are you happier a lot today?" Zane asked.

"Because I got a promotion at work." Carlos smiled.

"Um…..I'm a shift Leader now. It means I'm one the bosses where I work."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's so cool. Daddy, can we visit Carlos at his work?" Zane pleaded.

"One day. I promise. I have work everyday next week." Logan said.

"Okay."

"One day, we'll go when I don't have work, so I can show you the other places." Carlos said.

"Cool. We'll love that. We got lost that day I first saw you." Logan said with relief in his voice.

"I just want you two to have fun at the park." Carlos said.

Before they knew it, they finished dinner.

"Zane, go brush your teeth, and then go to bed alright?"

"Okay. Good night daddy, goodnight Carlos!" He said as he hugged them both.

"Zane seems happy about going back to Six Flags." Carlos said.

"Yeah, he really likes that place, and you."

"Well, I really like you both. I don't know why anyone would ever hate you."

"Well, after Zane's mother died, James had many failed attempts at setting me up. All those people didn't love kids. You're the first person to ever accept James' offer."

"I'm glad I did. I never had someone cook me dinner to celebrate anything ever."

"Well, I have been told that I have many admirable qualities."

"So have I, but I have yet to know what those qualities are." Carlos said

"Are you kidding? You're hot, nice, good at cooking, smart, and a lot more I can't think of" Logan said with a smile.

"Thanks. And thanks again for dinner."

"You're welcome" Logan said as he leaned in closer.

Once their lips touched, they remained touching for several minutes until Logan stopped for a few seconds saying "bedroom."

Logan pulled Carlos inside and shut and locked the door and immediately felt Carlos slip his hands under his shirt and pull it off.

Logan then unbuttoned the plaid shirt Carlos was wearing, and slipped his v-neck off.

Logan was impressed by what he saw.

Carlos was muscular under that Six Flags uniform, and he had a lot of it.

"You like what you see?" Carlos whispered.

"Yes." Logan said as he kissed Carlos' lips again and ran his hands down his abdomen.

Logan's hands then undid the button on Carlos' pants, who did the same to him.

Both men were now standing in their boxers kissing when Logan pushed Carlos onto the bed.

Logan began kissing down Carlos' body making his boyfriend moan in pleasure.

In one swift moment, Logan pulled Carlos' boxers off and was impressed yet again.

Before Logan could do anything, Carlos pushed his back on the bed, and pulled his boxers of right away, and whispered to Logan "fuck me."

Carlos was once again pushed onto his back when Logan put two fingers to Carlos' mouth.

Carlos started to suck on them for a few minutes, and Logan pulled them out after about three minutes.

Slowly, Logan thrusted his fingers one by one into Carlos, with Carlos going wild moaning in pleasure as more were eventually added.

Logan pulled his fingers out, and asked Carlos "are you ready?"

"God yeah, give it to me."

That was all Logan needed to hear.

He lined up his cock with Carlos' hole and slowly thrusted it in.

After starting off slowly, Carlos was moaning even more.

"Logan, go faster."

Logan did as he was told. As he trusted faster, Carlos reached up and ran his hands up and down Logan's chest.

A few minutes more the they both came with cries of pleasure with Logan cumming inside Carlos, while Carlos shot his load all over their bodies.

Logan was not done yet. He slowly pulled out and started to suck on Carlos cock who quickly came again in his throat.

Logan then kissed Carlos passionately with his lover's cum still on his lips.

"Carlos?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Then Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos and they both fell asleep unaware that when they started having sex it was 9:00pm and it was now 2:00am. They didn't even know that were having sex for that long.

But that didn't matter, what mattered was that they cared for each other.

NEXT CHAPTER: WHICH COUPLE WALKS IN ON WHO HAVING SEX?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Logan's eyes opened slowly ad saw Carlos snoring lightly.

"Good morning" Logan said as he kissed his boyfriend awake.

"Morning." Carlos said as he opened his eyes and saw Logan smiling at him.

"What?" Carlos smiled as he Logan smiling at him.

"It's funny. I asked James to set me up months after Zane was born. They all didn't like kids, and the one time I try to convince myself that the next person hates Zane, so I tried to avoid it, but then it turns out to be you."

Carlos then gave Logan a slight confused look.

"I'm saying I'm happy I have you" Logan said with a small laugh.

"Me too. What time do you work today?"

"12 noon" Logan said

"I work the same time. And it's only 7:00am. We have a few hours to kill."

"Are you suggesting…."

"Do you want a repeat of last night?" Carlos asked seductively.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could return the favor this time." Logan smiled back.

"Okay." Then Carlos lifted the blanket off his body and lightly pushed Logan on his back on the bed.

Carlos then kissed Logan on the lips passionately and made a trail of kisses down his body, earning moans of pleasure from Logan.

Not long after, they were both standing and kissing passionately, and unknowingly unlocked the door.

"Fuck me, Carlos"

"Turn around." Carlos said

Logan then turned around with his back facing Carlos.

The older of the two then licked a thin stripe from the back of Logan's neck to his ass.

"Please, Carlos."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Carlos then slowly thrusted his cock into Logan's ass which made both of them into a moaning mess.

However, unaware to them both, James and Kendall just got there, and were wondering why no one was up.

They then heard a loud bang on a wall and James started to get worried.

"Logan, are you okay-OH MY GOD!"

"JAMES! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Logan said as Carlos pulled out and they both hurried to put their clothes on.

"Were they-"

"Yup. Cargan was doing the dirty" James said to Kendall.

"Now I know how Carlos felt."

"But we went at it still after" James said with a snicker.

A few seconds later, Carlos and Logan came out of the room fully clothed, with uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"You should have knocked" Logan said to James.

"I thought you were hurt."

"I was having sex with my boyfriend, it's a good kind of hurt" Logan said.

"Sorry, this is all my fault. I wanted to…..have sex in James' room" Kendall said with a slight red face.

"Well, now you kinda killed the moment, Kendall." Carlos said.

All of a sudden, Zane opened his bedroom door and asked "why is everyone so loud?"

"Sorry Zane, we were having a grownup conversation."

"What kind?"

"You're too young to understand. But don't worry, no one's hurt." James told his nephew.

"Okay." He said.

Zane then went to the bathroom, and while it was occupied, Logan told the other three men "Let's just never talk about this ever again, and agree to be quieter when we have sex"

"Agreed" The other men said in unison.

A few hours later, Kendall and Carlos were at work when Kendall asked Carlos "so you got promoted, how does it feel buddy?"

"Good, now I can tell people what to do. Everyone at my location loves me."

"Especially your singing?"

"I don't know. I've never gotten a complaint from anyone about my singing."

"Well, well, look who's now my co-workers." A voice said behind them.

They both looked behind them to find Jett Stetson, a guy who caused them a lot of problems in high school.

"And Carlos, you're singing is worse than a dead cow."

"YOU WORK HERE?!" Carlos said wit shock and disbelief.

"Yup. In the Ride Ops department" Jett said.

"Good. Now we don't have to see you as much" Kendall said.

"At least I don't have to wear an apron with my uniform" he said pointing to Kendall's small blue apron from the games department, and Carlos' black apron from the food service department.

"How did you even get hired here? You're evil" Carlos said.

"It's called acting. And I like this theme park." Jett said coldly.

"Come on Kendall, we should go clock in, before we do something that'll get us fired."

After they walked away, Jett pulled out his phone and went on to Carlos' facebook.

"Carlos Garcia. In a relationship with Logan Mitchell…..not for long" Jett said in a ruthless, low voice.

NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT HORRIBLE THINGS WILL JETT DO TO BREAK UP CARGAN?!


	13. Chapter 13

Carlos couldn't believe that Jett worked at Six Flags, too.

He had problems with him back in high school, but now he had to let them go in order to keep his job. He just got promoted, for goodness sake!

He got to the Waterfront, and saw Stephanie, and knew he had to tell her, considering Jett gave her trouble too.

"Stephanie" Carlos called in a low voice while he was going over the other employee's timesheets.

"What?"

"Jett works here."

"What?"

"You heard me. Jett works here now"

"But how? Why?"

"He said he was just acting nice at his job interviews, and I know he wants to cause trouble for us, so if you see him, try to not to do anything."

"Does he work in Food Service?" Stephanie asked fearfully.

"No. Ride Ops."

"Good. We can still have fun here."

"Yup."

A few hours later, two other Leads took over for Carlos and Stephanie, while they were on their lunch break.

"You never told me why Jett gave you such a hard time in high school" Stephanie said matter-of-factly as she sat down.

Carlos then told her why Jett gave him a hard time.

"It was before I realized I was gay. Middle school, to be exact."

"What happened between you and Jett in middle school?"

"Let me tell you something about Jett Stetson. We were best friends in middle school. I know, right? It's so embarrassing. I don't even... Whatever. So then in eighth grade, I started joining academic clubs to talk to a girl who was really gorgeous but then she moved to Indiana, and Jett was weirdly jealous of her. Like, if I would blow him off to hang out with Kylie, he'd be like, "Why didn't you call me back?" And I'd be like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" So then, for my birthday party, which was a pool party, I was like, "Jett, I can't invite you, because I think you're turning into a jerk." I mean I couldn't have a jerk at my party. There were gonna be all the nice guys and girls there. I mean, right? He was a JERK. So then his mom called my mom and started yelling at her, it was so retarded. And then he dropped out of school because no one would talk to him, and he came back in the fall for high school, all of his hair was cut short and he was totally weird, and now I guess he hates me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't come here."

"But on the bright side, we have the closing shift, which means he'll be gone when we clock out."

"Yup. Thank God."

Before they knew it, it was now almost 8pm and Carlos, Stephanie, and Randy were the only employees with authority there.

There were also five other non-authority employees there named Angelica, Ryan, Brian, Jessica, and Phillip who were all scheduled for the closing shift.

Stephanie was restacking cups near the cash register, when a song she knew Carlos liked started playing on the radio.

It was Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.

"Carlos! Song you like!" Stephanie said to him while was wiping the counters.

"Everybody sing and the next song, I'll sing by myself." Carlos said smiling.

"Cool. I've never heard you actually sing solo. Everyone just randomly sings backup when one person starts singing." Randy said.

"Wait, I have to get this on video."

Then everybody started to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Got it!" Randy said smiling at putting the video on Facebook tagging Carlos.

"Okay, Carlos, now whatever song comes on next, you're singing on your own." Randy said.

The next song was Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.

For the first time, Carlos sang without anyone joining him.

_Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back_

Randy got that on video, and once again, put it on Facebook and tagged Carlos.

"Wow, Carlos. If you can sing that good, you could possibly be a professional"

"I've been told that, but I'd miss this place too much." Carlos replied laughing.

"Why don't you try be a singer or something?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, my boyfriend suggested joining his band, but he's never heard me sing before."

"I think he wants to." Randy said.

"Your boyfriend Logan, 'liked' both videos I just tagged you in."

"I'm not surprised" Carlos said smiling.

"You should be are official choir lead singer….person" Angelica said.

"Lead singer? Cause I'm a Lead now, and I sing?" Carlos said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Our Lead singer-literally."

"Maybe we could turn off the radio one day, just so I can sing acapella!"

"That would be so cool" Stephanie said.

"But unfortunately, we have no control over the radio turning on or off" Randy said.

"Oh yeah." Carlos said with false sadness in his voice.

A few minutes later he went home, and straight to bed.

The next day, he woke up at 7:00am.

He had work at 1:30, and he decided to go on his morning run with Logan.

As soon as he stepped outside the front door, he saw something he didn't like.

Jett Stetson in his driveway.

"Hey, Carlos." Jett said.

"What do you want?"

"You wanna know why I was a jerk to you in high school?"

"Why?!"

"Because, I'm….bi" Jett said.

"And?"

"I was really confused for a long time, then I realized that I like you"

"Jett, that doesn't change things. I have a boyfriend."

"But you've known me longer! Doesn't that mean anything?" Jett said while grabbing Carlos' shoulders.

"No. Let me go!"

Jett didn't listen and gripped Carlos tighter and suddenly kissed him.

And Logan saw the whole thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan couldn't believe what he just saw.

Someone was forcing themselves on Carlos, his boyfriend who he recently said he loves.

When Jett disconnected his lips from Carlos', they both turned and saw Logan staring at them.

"You're pathetic" Logan said coldly.

"Logan-" Carlos said trying to explain.

"Not you. Him. I heard you defend our relationship. Why would you kiss someone who already has a boyfriend?!" Logan said looking straight at Jett.

"Me? Carlos came right outside his house and kissed me, I didn't know he was with someone already!"Jett said faking innocence.

"LIAR!" Logan said.

"I saw Carlos come out, and you grabbed him and kissed him!"

"Shut up!" Jett said to Logan.

"Don't talk to him like that! Just go away!" Carlos said at Jett.

"You're the one who might need to go away."

And with that, Jett punched Carlos in the stomach.

Carlos let out a groan of pain as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Why would you do that?!" Logan said running to his boyfriend.

"Hey, I tried to tell you, he came on to me." Jett said with rudeness in his voice.

Jett then walked to his car, and drove off.

Logan was too occupied with his boyfriend to go after the attempted homewrecker.

"Carlos, are you okay?" He said helping his boyfriend stand.

"Yeah." Carlos said with a strained voice.

Carlos then opened the front door, and let Logan guide him to the couch, where he lay down.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"His name's Jett. He gave me a lot of trouble in High School. He was a classic bully. He was also recently hired at Six Flags in the Ride Ops department."

"He works with you?!" Logan said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Do you need anything?" Logan asked while running his hand through Carlos' hair.

"Well, thanks to that jerk, I can't go to work. Can you please get my phone in my room so I can call out?"

"Sure."

Logan then handed Carlos his phone and Carlos dialed the Employee Service Office aka ESO(the place where employees clock in and out) at Six Flags.

"Hello, this is Carlos Garcia. I'm calling to let you know I won't be able to come in today."

"Okay. And why are you calling out today?"

Carlos then said "stomach flu."

"All right, I'll tell the supervisor in your location. Get well soon."

"Thank you."

"Well?" Logan asked.

"I'm officially out sick today."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Logan said

Then out of nowhere, Kendall's bedroom door opened, and Kendall came out yawning.

"Hey, Logan. Carlos, what happened to you?!"

"Jett tried to break up me and Logan by kissing me, then he said I kissed him. But Logan knew the truth. So, Jett punched me, and drove away."

"HELL NO! THAT BASTARD IS NOT HURTING YOU EVER AGAIN!" Kendall said with fury in his voice.

"Kendall, calm down." Logan said.

"But why are so calm about this?"

"I'm not. But maybe Jett wants one of us to react like this, so he can get you or Carlos in trouble at your job."

"Fine." He said in a calmer voice.

"But make no mistake, Jett is a dead man walking." Kendall said walking to the kitchen.

"Is he always like this, when someone gets hurt?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Ever since preschool, Kendall's defended me against bullies. When I got older, he helped me fight them back. I even took on all the bullies back in 8th grade one time."

"Cool." Logan said smiling.

A few hours later, Kendall was on his way to work.

But he was missing the most important part of when he got to work. His ID. Without it, he can't get passed the security gate.

"Carlos, do you know where my work ID is?" He asked Carlos.

"Kendall, you're ID is on a lanyard. Around your neck. As in you have it already.(1)"

Kendall then looked down and saw his ID attached to the lanyard around his neck.

"Oh yeah." Kendall said chuckling.

"Don't do anything if you see Jett!" Carlos called as Kendall walked out the door.

"I won't!"

After Kendall left, Carlos asked Logan "Logan, can you massage my back? It hurts like hell since Jett punched me against the door."

Logan then looked at his boyfriend's brown needy eyes.

"It's okay, if you don't want to" Carlos said realizing he sounded desperate for wanting Logan to touch him.

"No! I want to, it's just….here, on the couch?"

"I have some lotion in my bathroom. I'll go get it." Carlos said as he slowly got up and made his way to get it.

"And, not on the couch. I was hoping in my room" Carlos said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Okay." Logan said with an excited grin.

When they got to Carlos' room, he quickly removed his sleeveless shirt showing off his body to Logan.

He then lied down on his bed, face down.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

"Sure."

Logan then pressed two pumps of lotion into his palms and rubbed them all over Carlos' back.

"Feel better?" Logan asked.

"Way better."

In about twenty minutes, Logan was done massaging Carlos' back.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yes?" He replied as he wiped the leftover lotion off his hands with a paper towel.

"Remember, when James walking in on us accidentally?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's only the two of us right now."

"Oh." Logan smiled realizing what Carlos was implying.

"Yeah." Carlos said as he quickly pulled Logan in for a kiss.

While the two kissed, Carlos slipped his hands into Logan's sleeveless shirt and lifted it off.

Logan however, had his hands travel inside Carlos' shorts.

Logan's hands pulled his Latino lover's shorts down so his boxer's could be exposed.

After Carlos stepped out of his shorts, he pulled off Logan's shorts and boxer's leaving him naked in front of him.

Carlos simply smiled at his naked boyfriend and started to kiss him on the lips for about one minute.

He then made his lips travel to Logan's nipple which he sucked and licked at.

Carlos had this fun with the other nipple while Logan remained moaning at what was happening.

Carlos took his mouth off Logan's nipple and started to kiss down his body.

When he got to Logan's cock, he kissed the head, and then licked it.

Carlos could tell Logan was enjoying it from the sound of his moaning.

Carlos then finally wrapped his whole mouth around Logan's cock.

Logan let his hands travel around Carlos' hair while he kept moaning.

"God, Carlos…I-I'm close!"

And with that, Logan came in Carlos' mouth, which he was happy to swallow.

"Ride me" Carlos said after taking his mouth off Logan's cock.

"Gladly."

Logan then pulled Carlos' boxer's off, and lightly pushed Carlos on his back on the bed.

Logan wasted no time with what was asked of him.

He quickly impaled himself on Carlos cock, who was running his hands all over his body.

"You like that, Logan?"

"Oh god. I love it" Logan moaned as he rode his boyfriend.

"I'm close" Carlos said after a few more minutes still running his hands over Logan abdomen.

"Me too" Logan said.

In no time, Carlos came with a moan inside Logan, who shot his release across Carlos' chest.

After Logan got off, Carlos ran a finger through the cum on his chest and licked it off.

Logan then lied down next to Carlos and kissed him smiling.

"What?" Carlos asked smiling.

"I never thought something that could almost break us up could lead to hot sex" Logan said.

"Good point" Carlos said with a chuckle.

Immediately, Logan's phone beeped.

James: Zane's sick. Please come home, he's asking about you.

"Zane's sick. Wanna come with me to help him get better?"

"Sure." Carlos said as he began to get dressed

NEXT CHAPTER: What happens when Jett tries to break up Kames?( that bastard)


	15. Chapter 15

It didn't take long for Logan and Carlos to get back to Logan's house.

"James, were here. How's Zane?" Logan asked after shutting the door.

"He has a fever. I already gave him medicine, but he wants to see you." James said before going to the studio.

"Okay."

When Logan and Carlos opened the door to Zane's room, they found him in his bed, wrapped around his blanket, with tears in his eyes.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Logan asked his son.

"Daddy, my head feels hot, and the rest of me feels c-c-cold."

"Aww, poor little guy" Carlos said.

"Do you want me to make you the tomato soup you like?" Logan asked.

"Pl-please" Zane said.

"Okay. We'll be back."

When they got to the kitchen, Carlos asked his boyfriend "what can I do to help?"

"There's a bag of goldfish crackers in the cabinet, can you please get them out?" He asked while getting a small pot and a can tomato soup out on the stove.

It didn't take long for Carlos to find the goldfish crackers.

"Found them. Now what?"

"Put half a handful in, and mix it slowly while I get a bowl".

Carlos did as he was told, as he too as a child liked putting goldfish crackers in tomato soup.

"Okay, now we bring it to Zane, and we can have the leftovers. I saw the way you were looking at the soup." Logan said with a smile.

"Well, I did the same thing to tomato soup when I was a kid, except I put the goldfish in after the soup was in a bowl." He said smiling back.

After carefully going upstairs, Carlos brought the soup to Zane's room.

"Hey Zane, I have your soup."

"T-thank y-y-you, Carlos" Zane said still shivering.

"You're welcome."

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"How come you don't have work today?"

"My stomach hurts. But I'll be okay to go back tomorrow."

"Okay. I hope you feel better." Zane said.

"You too, Zane." Carlos smiled.

***MEANWHILE WITH KENDALL***

Kendall was still pissed that Jett tried to break up Carlos and Logan.

It took a long time for James and Logan to show up in their lives, and eventually start dating them, and for Jett to just mess with them was something Kendall was not going to have.

Kendall realized Logan was probably also correct about Jett wanting to get Kendall in trouble at work.

He knew if he attacked Jett, he would be fired with a no rehire status. And he liked working at Six Flags.

When he got to his location for the day, which was the ring toss, he immediately put on a smile on his face, and did what he did to attract guests.

"One dollar for five tries! Get a ring in and win a prize! Step right up!"

And with that, guests slowly started lining up to ring toss.

Kendall saw a little boy that reminded him of himself when he was a little kid, and asked him "did you wanna play?"

"Uh-huh!" The little boy said as he gave Kendall a one dollar bill.

"Okay, if you get a ring on a bronze bottle, you get a small prize. A silver bottle is a medium prize, and a gold ring is a large prize. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, go!"

The little boy did surprisingly well, and managed to get a ring on a silver bottle on his last try earning him a medium prize.

"Okay! You win a medium prize, do you want Bugs Bunny, Porky, or the Roadrunner?"

"I want the Roadrunner!"

"Here you go, enjoy the rest of the park!" He said as the little boy joined his parents.

A few more hours later, it was time for his lunch break.

He made his way to the employee cafeteria, and saw Dak there.

"Hey Dak" Kendall said getting line.

"Hey Kendall, what's up with you? You look like you've been hiding the fact that your angry."

"Jett kissed Carlos."

"What? Does Logan know?"

"Yeah, Logan saw it"

"What happened?" Dak asked after paying for his double cheeseburger and drink.

"Jett showed up outside my house, claiming he's bi and loves Carlos. He kissed him while Logan was on his way for their morning run. Then Jett kissed Carlos, lied about it to Logan, and punched Carlos!"

"Damn"

Unknown to Kendall and Carlos, Jett really was bi.

And if there's someone else he liked more than Carlos, it's Kendall.

Jett entered the employee cafeteria, just as Dak got up from the table to use the restroom.

"Hello Kendall" Jett said behind him.

"What do you want?" Kendall said surprisingly calm.

"Can't I say hi to you at work?"

"Um, you never said hi to me during high school, and last time I checked, you hurt my best friend."

"You believe that lie?" Jett said.

"It's not a lie, I heard a thump on my front door this morning, and Carlos had to call out cause of what you did." Kendall was still surprised he managed to not hit Jett.

Kendall Then got up and threw his trash away, leaving his phone on the table for a few minutes.

During the time Kendall walked to the other side of the cafeteria, Jett remembered what he found on Kendall's facebook.

His relationship status said he was in a relationship with James Diamond.

'Poor Kendall, about to lose your really hot boyfriend.' Jett thought while Kendall got his phone.

***AT THE STUDIO***

It was near the end of the day, and James had just finished his solo recordings for the day, and was about to text Kendall to ask if he wanted to get frozen yogurt at Pinkberry.

James: Kendall, did you wanna come with me and get Pinkberry?

Kendall: Sure

It didn't take long for both of them to get to Kendall's house.

Kendall went straight to his room, and started to change out of his uniform.

He didn't bother closing or locking his bedroom door considering the fact that they had sex almost every night.

"Kendall? Almost ready?" James asked teasingly looking at Kendall.

"Almost." Kendall said as he put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt on along with a gray beanie.

When they got to Pinkberry, they found that they were not the only customers there.

"Hey Dak!" Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall" Dak said.

"This is my boyfriend James" Kendall said. "James, this is my friend from high school and co-worker, Dak."

"Nice to meet you." James said said as he shook Kendall's hand.

"Kendall you really didn't need to mention that I work with you. It's pretty obvious" Dak said laughing lightly pointing to himself as he was still in his uniform except he didn't have his small blue apron that Games employees wear.

"Cool. Do you work in Games with Kendall or another department?" James asked interested.

"The games. Sometimes, we compete to see who has more guests."

"Who won today?" James asked amused.

"We actually lost count after an hour." Kendall laughed lightly.

"Well, I better go home before my girlfriend asks why the yogurt is frozen. Bye Kendall, Bye James, it was nice meeting you."

"Okay, bye" Kendall said.

"Remind me if I ever get fired from my current job, to apply at Six Flags." James said with a smile.

"If you did work at Six Flags, we wouldn't be able to work in the same location. It would be a-"

"Conflict of interest?" James finished.

"Yeah. But assuming you worked in games, you would be put in another game booth, most likely on the other side of me."

"As long as I'm with you." James said as he took a picture of the yogurt he got.

He was about to put it on facebook, when he noticed something.

"Kendall, who's Jett Stetson?" James asked concerned.

"Why would you ask that?"

"He added me on facebook. He has a Six Flags uniform on in his profile pic, so I assume he's your co-worker. And I just got a message from him."

"James, whatever you do, don't listen to anything he says!"

"He said, that you're a good friend of his, and that you two are exes?" James asked shocked with an anger visible in his eyes.

"James, ignore him! Please!"

James was about to get up and leave, but saw a sadness in Kendall's eyes.

"Fine. You have two minutes"

"First, Jett is not my friend. If he was, we would be friends on facebook. And second, to prove Jett is lying, call Logan or Carlos and ask about him. He tried to break them up by kissing Carlos!"

"What?"

"Yes. He tried to break them up. You have to believe me, that's what he's doing now. He gets a thrill on giving me and Carlos hell."

"Hold on." James said as he called Logan.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Logan, did you and Carlos encounter a Jett Stetson earlier?"

"Yes. He kissed Carlos and tried to break us up. Carlos told me he gave a lot of trouble to him and Kendall."

"Okay. Just making sure. Cause he sent me a message on facebook saying him and Kendall are exes, and Kendall asked me to call you to prove that Jett's up to no good."

"He's trying to get Kendall and Carlos in trouble at work."

"Thanks." After he hung up, he looked at Kendall's face.

"Well?" Kendall asked.

"Can I just say that Jett is a jerk?" James said laughing.

"Yes." Kendall said then he lightly kissed James' lips.

"What was that for?" James asked.

"To remind you to ignore whatever Jett says on Facebook." Kendall said.

"And to do one better….not only have I ignored his friend request, but I blocked him."James said.

Kendall was happy that he could count on Carlos and Logan to help save his relationship.

"Did you wanna go home and check on Zane? I heard from Carlos that he's sick." Kendall asked after they finished their yogurt.

"Sure." And with that, they in James' car, driving to his house.

"I'm sorry for almost leaving. I should've listened to your story first." James said.

"It's okay. I understand. You love me, and you didn't want to feel like you were losing me." Kendall said.

When they got to the house, they found Carlos and Logan sleeping on the couch.

"Aww, look at Cargan." James teased.

"I'm so glad they're still together after what Jett tried to do." Kendall said as he took a picture with his phone.

"Uncle James! Kendall! You're here!" Zane said coming down the stairs.

"Hi Zane. Are you feeling better?" James asked his nephew.

"Uh-huh. My head isn't hot anymore."

"It's not?" Kendall said sing-songy.

He put his hand on Zane's forehead and found that Zane's fever was gone.

"You're right. You're not sick anymore." Kendall said.

"That cause Carlos and daddy took care of me" Zane said smiling.

Zane then went over to Logan and Carlos and quietly said "Daddy, Carlos."

After they opened their eyes slowly, Zane said "I'm feeling better. I'm not sick anymore."

"That's good, Zane." Logan said.

"Carlos then noticed James and Kendall and asked "so Jett tried to break you guys up too?"

"Unfortunately yes. But he failed." James said giving Kendall a kiss on the lips.

Logan looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was only 7:00.

"Zane, do you wanna watch Harry Potter?" He asked his son.

"Can we please?" He said with his big brown eyes being more visible.

"Okay. Which one do you wanna watch?"

"The third one!"

Logan then got out the dvd of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban while Carlos and Zane sat on the couch.

Meanwhile, James and Kendall decided to call it a night and went to James' room.

They knew it was a risk, so James locked his bedroom door before going up to kiss his boyfriend on the bed.

James lightly pushed him on his back, and lifted the shirt off Kendall's body.

Kendall then slowly undid all of the buttons on James' shirt and dropped it on the floor.

James then took this time to kiss down Kendall's abdomen and undo the button his jeans, and pull them down revealing his boxers.

"James" Kendall lightly moaned.

"What?" James said seductively.

"I wanna suck your cock"

"Then just remove the rest of my clothes then" James said with a grin.

Kendall wasted no time and undid James' jeans and pulled off his boxers along with them.

He then wasted no time and he then took James' cock in his mouth and started to suck.

James couldn't help but moan and move his hands through Kendall's hair.

"Kendall, I-I'm close"

Kendall then pulled off and lay on the bed again.

"Fuck me" He said simply.

"Gladly." James said and climbed onto the bed.

James licked down Kendall's body and pulled off Kendall's boxers.

"I don't need to be prepared. Please just do it" Kendall moaned.

James then slowly aligned his cock with Kendall's entrance and thrusted in.

He initially started off slow, but after hearing Kendall moan, he picked up the pace.

"James…I-I'M SO CLOSE!"

"Me too" James said as he kept thrusting.

"Oh god…oh god!" Kendall let out a long moan as he felt James cum flood his insides.

James pulled out and then started to suck on Kendall's cock.

In only a matter of seconds, Kendall came in his throat which he swallowed.

James then collapsed next to his boyfriend.

"Good night, Kendall. I love you"

"I love you too." Kendall said.

A/N: THE EXTRA AWKWARD MOMENT WHERE JETT'S PLAN TO BREAK UP A COUPLE FAILS…AGAIN.

NEXT CHAPTER: JETT FINALLY GETS WHAT HE DESERVES!


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, James and Kendall woke up at 6:30.

"Morning" James said before kissing Kendall.

"Good morning" Kendall smiled back.

"What time do you work tonight?"

"It's another Grad Night so from 8pm to 4am. Carlos has the same shift again, too."

"Good. That just means more time together until then." James smiled.

Back in Logan's bedroom, Logan and Carlos were waking up too. However, unlike their best friends, they didn't have sex almost every night. And the previous night was no exception.

"I can't believe you have to work overnight again" Logan said rubbing his eyes.

"I know. Blame the scheduling office." Carlos said getting up from the bed looking for his clothes, as Logan let him borrow an extra pair of pajamas the previous night.

When he found them he asked Logan "is it okay if I take a shower here?"

"Sure." Logan smiled.

Logan then showed Carlos where the bathroom was, and they were surprised to hear James and Kendall going at it again.

"Horndogs" Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"Looks like you have to wait. There's only one other bathroom here, but it doesn't have a shower."

"I don't mind that. As long as I'm with you." Carlos said before giving Logan a quick kiss.

Logan then offered to cook breakfast, which Carlos accepted.

As Logan turned on the coffee maker, Carlos' phone rang.

"Hey, dad. Yes, Me and Kendall are coming" Carlos said.

"Today? Let me ask, first" He said before putting the phone's speaker side on the table.

"Logan, did you and James, wanna come meet my parents later this afternoon? They're having a barbeque."

"Sure." Logan smiled at the chance. His family accepted Carlos, so naturally, Carlos' family would accept him, too.

"Dad? Yeah, Logan said yes. I'm sure Kendall already asked James, but I'll ask. Thanks, bye."

"So what did you tell your parents about me?" Logan asked while getting pancake mix ready.

"Just about everything. Which is….the good things."

"Do they know about Zane too?"

"Yeah, they do."

"And how'd they react to that?"

"My mom went on and on about me dating a guy with a kid, and how she excited she is to meet them."

"That's good."

At that time, James and Kendall then walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kendall. Did you tell James about-"

"Yes. And James wants to go." Kendall said.

"Good. But remember, we have to leave early, cause of the Grad Night tonight."

"Good morning." Zane said yawning, and entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, Zane. Guess what we're gonna do today?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"We're gonna go meet Carlos' parents."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!" Carlos said smiling.

"Do you think your mommy and daddy will like me and my daddy, Carlos?"

"Of course they will. My mom was excited when I told her I have a boyfriend."

After Carlos took his shower, they all had breakfast which Zane once again asked Carlos about work.

"Carlos, how old you have to be to work in Six Flags?"

"The youngest you can be in fourteen."

"So I can't work there yet?" Zane asked with a false frown.

"No, not yet. I'm sorry."

"Aww" Zane said with the same false sadness.

"Don't worry, Zane. One day, Carlos will take us there. Okay?"

"Okay."

"How do Grad Nights work at Six Flags?" Logan asked Kendall and Carlos.

"It's basically a bunch of high school graduates celebrating graduation. There's also a lot of guest who aren't graduates" Kendall said.

"The only thing that makes it hard is that you have to be completely awake for it. It's easy to lose focus when there's a lot more guests there." Carlos added.

"And to think, it's the middle of the night, and we still have lunch breaks." Kendall said.

"Lunch in the middle of the night? I call that a midnight snack" James said

"You know?" Logan added.

Several hours later, it was 2 in the afternoon, and they were on their way to Carlos' parents house.

Logan knew he didn't have anything to worry about, but there was a part of him that felt concerned.

When they got there, Carlos said "and we are here."

They got out of the car, and went up to the front door.

"Don't worry Logan, they'll love you. I already do" Carlos smiled.

After ringing the doorbell, an older man who resembled Carlos answered the door.

"Carlos! You're here!"

"Hey dad. This is my boyfriend Logan, and his son Zane."

"Hello Mr. Garcia" Logan smiled while shaking his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. And I heard about you, Zane"

"You did?"

"Yes. Carlos said you like the Looney Tunes, and wanna visit his work again."

"I do. Six Flags is fun!"

"Hey, Mr. Garcia. This is my boyfriend James." Kendall said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir" James said.

"Well, the food is outside, and so is the rest of my family. They'll be glad to meet you."

When they got to the backyard, Carlos found his mom speaking to his aunt.

"Hi mom"" Carlos said hugging her.

"Hello, Carlos. And this must be…"

"This is my boyfriend Logan, and his son Zane. And Kendall's boyfriend James."

"Nice to meet you all." She said

Carlos then introduced Logan and Zane to his aunts, uncles, and cousins.

It turns out Logan was worrying for nothing. Carlos was right. Carlos' family did accept him just like his did to Carlos.

While he and Carlos were eating burgers, he found Zane playing with some of Carlos' cousin's children.

When Logan threw his trash away, Mr. Garcia came up to him.

"Logan can I speak to you in the kitchen real quick?"

Logan felt a shiver up his spine when that question came up. Did he somehow offend his boyfriend's dad? The possibilities were spinning out of control in his head.

When they got to the kitchen, Mr. Garcia told him "relax, I'm not mad about anything. I just wanna know you better."

"Okay." Logan said after a deep breathe.

"I hope you don't get offended by this question. When Carlos first mentioned you, me and my wife were happy for him. But when he mentioned Zane, we got a bit curious."

"I'm not offended." Logan said relaxed.

"That's good. So do you mind telling me why Zane's mother is no longer in the picture? You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a curiosity."

"Not at all. When Zane was two months old, his mother went to Seattle for an audition for a tv show. The plane she took back crashed. I moved in with James so he can help me raise him after that."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm only asking because I just wanted to know. So I suppose you two have told each other…."

"Yes. Mr. Garcia." Logan laughed lightly. "We have told each other we love each other."

"That's good. In my experience, a relationship won't survive unless the people say those words every so often. If you and my son say it as much as me and my wife, then I believe you'll make it through anything."

"Thank you."

"So what do you do? My son mentioned you and James work in the music industry."

"We're a two man band."

"That's great, so you're practically a superstar!"

"Not exactly. We're still writing songs for our album."

"If I know my son, he'll sing out loud to every song he likes."

"He already does at work." Logan added.

"I heard." Mr. Garcia said smiling.

Mr. Garcia then looked out the window to find Zane and Carlos having an arm wrestling match.

"It seems those two are having a good time."

"They are." Logan said.

A few hours later, they had to leave so Kendall and Carlos could go to work.

"Bye mom, bye dad" Carlos said hugging both of his parents.

"Bye Carlos. Bye Logan. It was ice talking to you earlier. I hope to see you again."

"Thanks. Mr. Garcia, you too."

"Bye-bye Mr. and Mrs. Garcia!" Zane said happily.

"Bye-bye Zane. We'll see you later."

When they were driving in the car, Carlos asked Logan "well?"

"I don't know why I was freaking out. They like me. Just you said."

"Alright, bye. Talk to you later" Carlos said before kissing him goodbye.

"Bye, Carlos."

"Bye-bye Carlos." Zane said.

"Bye, Zane."

"Bye, James." Kendall said kissing his boyfriend bye.

After that, they drove home, quickly changed into their uniforms, and went straight to Six Flags.

Fortunately, they did not encounter Jett at the Grad Night throughout the entire event.

The next day however, Kendall saw Jett at the employee cafeteria. He couldn't believe that Jett had actually tried to break him and James up. He also couldn't believe that once again, he and Jett had the same lunch time.

He wanted to hit him so bad, but his love for job was the only thing that was stopping him.

"Hey Kendall" Dak said from behind.

"Hey. What's up with you?"

"Not much. Just a little tired from Grad Night. What about you?"

"I am so pissed at a certain someone."

"What'd he do now?"

"He tried to break up me and James."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. He tried to add James on facebook, and sent him a message saying that me and him are exes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I love my job too much to do anything stupid."

Right after Kendall paid for his burger, fries, and sprite, he and Dak went to go sit down.

Then out of nowhere, Jett came up from behind him and said "hey Kendall."

"What do you want, Jett?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"No." Kendall said rolling his eyes while Dak ate his food as if he was watching a movie.

"You'd think you would be smarter as to why I did what I did, Kendall" Jett snickered.

"Jett, even if we were friends, I would have no romantic interest in you. So please leave me alone."

"Fine. All you wanna do if be a FAG with that Fag boyfriend of yours!" Jett said out loud enogh for everyone to hear.

"Jett!" Jett then turned around. The only other person who was on their lunch break in the cafeteria was Amanda, a supervisor from Human Resources.

Jett looked fearful as Amanda was the HR representative he had his job interview with.

"Give me your ID. You're fired. And have no chance of rehire."

Jett did as he was told and left.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked Kendall.

"Yeah. Thank you. I didn't know he would actually say that to me just cause I have a boyfriend."

"Well, we don't judge by that kind of stuff here, but what he said was way beyond inappropriate." Amanda said.

"Thank you."

Jett on the other hand, spent his entire car ride looking for a bar.

When he found one, he had beer after beer and got so drunk, the bartender had to call a cab for him.

When he got home, Jett collapsed on his couch, and spent the night there.

When the sun came up, his eyes cracked open, and he remembered what happened.

'Stupid ass Kendall. Got me fired.' He got up, took a shower to help sober up, and walked to the bar to go his car.

When he got his car home, he went straight to his basement where found a small brown box.

When he opened the box, he found a gun that he bought a few months ago.

He then smiled to himself evilly.

"I'm going to kill Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia tomorrow" he said out loud.

A/N: anyone else enjoy the heart-to-heart Logan and Carlos' dad had?

NEXT CHAPTER: IM NOT TELLING ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Jett was anxious about his horrible plans for Kendall and Carlos.

He smiled as he decided not to kill them…..yet.

"Might as well have some fun with them" Jett said to himself.

He went to Six Flags to turn in his uniform.

At this time, he didn't see Carlos or Kendall's car in the entire parking lot, so he parked in an empty space in waited.

Eventually Jett's waiting paid off as he saw both Kendall and Carlos come out of the same car, and smiled evilly.

"Show time." He said.

As Kendall and Carlos made their way to the security gate, he came up to them knowing they loved their job too much to hit him.

"Carlos! Kendall!" He called to them.

"Walk faster." Kendall said to Carlos.

"Guys, Wait. I'm Sorry!"

Kendall and Carlos stopped and turned around.

"What?" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you in high school. And for trying to break you and your boyfriends up. I don't expect you to forgive me, but at least accept this peace offering."

Jett Then took a cupholder from Starbucks out of his car.

"Is that a…..?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. An iced caramel machiatto for you and an iced green tea latte for Carlos." He said giving them their drinks.

e

"You're welcome." And with that, Jett was on his way home.

'SUCKERS' he said to himself.

As Carlos go to the Waterfront, he quickly started delegating where the other employees would be.

Just as he was separating the timesheets by start time, he heard someone next to him.

"Hello."

Carlos saw a newly hired employee standing before him. At least he assumed she was newly hired, cause he hadn't seen her before.

She had blonde hair, brown eyes, was wearing the exact same uniform as him and like himself, Kendall, Dak, and several other employees, had a lanyard around her neck to hold her ID.

He then saw that her nametag said Jo.

"Hi, I'm Jo. This is my first day working in the park, and this is my main location" She said.

"Hello. I'm Carlos, one of the Leads here. So, this is your main location?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'll like it here. This is one of the fun places in food service to work. So do you anyone here in Six Flags before you applied?"

"Yea, my boyfriend works in the Games department."

"What's his name?"

"Dak Zevon."

"Realy? I went to high school with him."

"That's cool." Jo said.

Carlos then saw that she had a bag of money from Cash Control, and had her set it up.

After about two minutes, she told him she was done setting up her money.

"Okay, I'll show you how to use the register first. This is the pizza side" He said, reminded of when he taught Stephanie.

"On this side, we have a slice of pepperoni slice, cheese slice, a whole cheese or pepperoni pizza, cheesebread, and a side and family salad. We also have a family meal deal which is a whole pizza, five pieces of cheesebread, a family salad, and four regular drinks which can be upgraded to the souvenir bottles if guests want."

"The pizza slices are on this top warmer, and the whole pizzas are on the bottom warmer, and so are the cheesebread.

"Okay." Jo said understanding what he taught her.

"On this side, is the chicken strips, fries, and burgers. We have a single cheeseburger, double cheeseburger, and a triple cheeseburger, but guests rarely order them, so we just have singles and doubles under this warmer." He said showing her the burgers.

"Right across the warmer is the deep fryer, where on the left side, is where we keep the freshly cooked fries, and freshly cooked chicken strips on the right side. Am I speaking too fast? Cause it's okay if I am-"

"No. I memorized all that."

"Okay, I'm going to put you on a cash register on the pizza side. Remember, when a guest pays with a 50 or a 100 dollar bill to have a Lead or Supervisor check it first to make sure it's not counterfeit."

Carlos then taught Jo how to sign on to a cash register, and before she officially opened the window where guests speak through, he gave her one last instruction.

"Remember to upsell the souvenir bottle EVERY time someone comes to you. Even if they just want a refill, or they want to know where something is. Coke's representative are always checking food locations."

"Got it. Check 50's and 100's, and upsell every time."

"Carlos! How's are newest employee?" Randy said coming out of the office area.

"Good. I just taught her how to use the register, and put her on one."

"Good." Randy said smiling.

About one hour into his shift, Carlos went up to Jo and said "Jo. You need a 10-minute break, so you need to sign off and lock up your money. Your next break will be your lunch in a few hours, and then after that, you get one last 10 minute break sometime before you leave."

"Okay." Jo said smiling.

After Jo locked up her money, Carlos told her "be back here at 12:36. If you don't tell me, or whoever is at this front desk, we'll think you're staying longer and you're gonna be in trouble."

"Okay. Umm, where do I go?"

"There's a door right next to the office. That door leads to our break area, which is where you'll eat lunch too."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

Right then, Stephanie came in.

"Hello" She said casually to Carlos.

"Hey."

"So? Your parents like your boyfriend?"

"Remember when I said his parents love me?"

"Yes?"

"My parents love him, too"

"Aww. It's so cute, I'm gonna die" Stephanie said.

Immediately, the radio started playing Gangnam Style, and Carlos was excited.

"Ohh, I love this song."

"But it's mostly in Korean" Stephanie said.

"I looked up the lyrics. It's Korean translated into English phonetics." He said casually.

Carlos then started singing what he could after finishing his Green tea latte Jett got him.

_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja_

_Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo ( Hey!)  
Geurae baro neo (Hey!)  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo (Hey!)  
geurae baro neo (Hey!)_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol_

_ka ka ka ka ka!  
Oppan Gangnam Style  
Uh  
Gangnam Style  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppan Gangnam Style  
Uh  
Gangnam Style  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppan Gangnam Style (Bap bap ba ra pa pa)  
Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Bap bap ba ra pa pa_

As Carlos got more into the song, he felt his vision blur, and legs feel wobbly.

He thought it was nothing and quickly drank some water.

Then as the song ended, Carlos collapsed on the floor, hard as some people ran from their cash registers to go check on him, he felt his vision blur more.

A/N: Carlos passing out is based on how the most recent Glee episode ended. If you saw, it, you know what I'm talking about.


	18. Chapter 18

"Carlos! Carlos!" Stephanie, said as she tried gently shaking him awake.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryan asked.

"Oh god, what happened?!" Jo asked when she came back from her break.

"I have a pulse. He's breathing. Just knocked out." Randy said.

"Now what do what we do?" Jo asked.

"Stephanie, help me get him to First Aid. Everyone else, get back to your registers, Jo ask Vance to teach you how work on pizza side."

"Vance!" Randy called.

Another Lead named Vance, a Caucasian man with dark brown spiky hair around Carlos' height, came out of the office.

"What happened to Carlos?!"

"He passed out. Me and Stephanie are bringing him to First Aid. Take over timesheets for a while."

Randy and Stephanie then brought Carlos over to the First Aid office, which was on the other side of the park.

They couldn't help but get strange looks from the guests and other employees who saw them.

When they got there, Randy opened the door, and there were two EMT's inside.

One of them was already helping a guest, but there was another one who they saw right away.

"What happened?" One EMT named Chris asked.

"He just passed out while he was on timesheets." Stephanie said.

"Bring him to the bed here."

"What's his name?" Chris asked.

"Carlos Garcia."

At that moment, Carlos' eyes slowly opened.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"You passed out." Randy said.

"Me and Randy brought you to First Aid." Stephanie told him.

"Carlos? Carlos Garcia? Did you go to Saint John the Baptist Elementary School when you were younger?" Chris asked out of curiosity.

"Yea. How did you know?"

"I went to the same school. I was one grade level ahead of you" Chris said.

"I do remember someone named Chris helping tutoring me in Science in Elementary school"

"That was me!" Chris said proudly.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, but Carlos passed out earlier" Randy said.

"Oh yeah, what were you doing before you passed out?" Chris asked.

"I was just doing timesheets, singing along to the radio, and drinking Starbucks."

"Was there anything unusual about that Starbucks drink?"

Then it hit Carlos. Jett got him the Green Tea Latte. Jett did something to it.

"Yea, it had some small crunchy bits in it, but I thought it was ice."

"Did you buy the drink?"

"No. Someone gave it me"

"I don't know how to say this, but I think someone put sleeping pills in your drink."

"So now what?" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna send Carlos home just in case it happens again."

"I'll get his timesheet and clock him out. Stephanie let's go back."

Chris then began to work on discharge papers for Carlos.

"What's your age?"

"21"

"Date of birth?"

August 15, 1990

"Height?"

"5 foot 6"

"And your ID number?"

Carlos then took the lanyard around his neck off and showed Chris his ID.

"Today's date is June 9" Chris said to himself.

"Now just sign this, and then you can leave. Is there anyone who can bring you home?"

"My roommate Kendall works in the Games. I can call him and ask."

"Okay."

"Kendall? It's Carlos. When you get off, can you come get me at First Aid?"

"Well?"

"He said yes."

"Okay, so just lie down just in case it happens again."

"Okay."

"So how have you been? I haven't heard from you since Elementary School." Chris said.

"I'm good. Looking forward to a day off so I can bring my boyfriend and his son here." Carlos said.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"Good for you. My girlfriend wants to come here, too."

Not long after that, Kendall came inside First Aid to get Carlos.

"Hey. Carlos, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can walk to the car?" Kendall said.

"I think I can." Carlos said after some time struggling to get up.

When they were in the car, Kendall asked Carlos "so why were you in First Aid?"

"I passed out."

"What?"

"The EMT thinks there was sleeping pill crushed and mixed in my drink from earlier."

"Jett." Kendall simply said.

"Yeah. He did it."

"I hate that guy. I feel like shit for accepting that drink."

When they got home, Kendall helped Carlos walk to the front door when they heard someone from behind them.

"Well isn't this a surprise?"

"It was Jett."

"Jett! I'm getting real sick of you!"

"You don't wanna take another step closer to me" Jett said.

"Why would that be?"

Jett then pulled out and aimed the gun at them.

"Jett, why are you doing this?"

"You two got me fired! I loved working there, and you rejected me. Both of you did!"

Fortunately, one of their neighbors heard and saw Jett and called 911.

"911, what is you emergency?"

"Someone is threatening my neighbors with a gun"

"Is anyone hurt?"

She looked out the window and saw Jett standing there.

"No. No one's hurt. Please send the cops."

"I'm sending them there right now."

The 911 dispatcher then sent the police to Kendall and Carlos' house.

But they didn't just send any police officer.

They sent the Chief, who happened to be Carlos' father.

Not even ten minutes later, they heard the police sirens.

"Jett! Put the gun down!" Mr. Garcia said as he and the other officers got out of the car.

"You put yours down first!"

"Jett, Carlos didn't do anything to you-"

"Yes, he did! He rejected me for some other guy!"

"Jett, I'm giving you until the count of 5 to put that gun down!" Mr. Garcia said.

"You put yours down or I'm shooting both of them!"

"Jett! Don't do this."

All Carlos and Kendall did was watch as the threats came out of Jett's mouth.

"1…..2…..3….4….5"

Then the gun was shot.

Mr. Garcia shot Jett dead.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks dad"

"It's okay. It's over now."

Paramedics then came to take Jett's body away.

Carlos and Kendall on the other hand, still couldn't figure out why Jett did what he did.

But they didn't want to think about that.

They were glad that Jett couldn't threaten them anymore.

A/N: this is officially the longest it took for me to kill the villain in my stories.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a week since the Jett incident. Carlos and Kendall eventually told James and Logan, and they couldn't be happier that he wouldn't be trying to break them up.

Logan and James were currently on their lunch break at Five Guys Burgers and Fries discussing the evening.

"Are you going with Kendall to Carlos' party tonight?"

"Nope. Sorry. My dad wants to meet Kendall, so he invited us to dinner tonight."

"You going there alone?"

"Yup. My parents agreed to watch Zane tonight so we can go."

"And how did Zane react to him spending the night at your parent's house?"

"He's excited. You know he hasn't spent the night there in a long time. Right Zane?"

"Uh-huh!I love Grandma and Grandpa!" Zane said taking a small bite from his hot dog.

"Anyone you know going to be there?" James asked taking a bite from his bacon cheeseburger.

"No. But he said his co-workers wanna meet me, including his boss." Logan said before taking a bite from his French fries.

"Apparently, Dak and his girlfriend are gonna be there. And Dak's girlfriend works with Carlos." James said in observation.

Logan then looked at his phone and noticed their break was almost over.

"We better get going." Logan said.

Zane then got wrapped the rest of his hot dog in foil, and put it with the rest of their unfinished food and they went back to Rocque studios.

***SIX FLAGS***

"Hey Kendall, is it true you're not gonnabe at the party tonight?" Dak asked casually passing by.

"Yup. I'm going to dinner with James to meet his dad. But Carlos will be there."

"I still can't believe my girlfriend works with him."

"Yup. And since Carlos is one of the nice ones, it's basically no down side to it."

"I still can't get over the fact that I applied for Food Service, and HR offered me Games." Dak said.

"That makes two of us." Kendall said.

"And it's the opposite in Carlos' case."

Thirty minutes later, they were both clocking out, and on their way home.

"Hello, Carlos. Excited for tonight?" Kendall said as he opened the door.

"Yup. I can't remember the last time we had a party."

"Well from what I hear, Logan's excited to come."

"That's good." Carlos said, setting up the karaoke machine.

"Are you seriously setting that up?" Kendall asked shocked.

"You know how much I love singing, and I might finally get to hear Logan singing."

"Okay, but remember to clean up after."

"I will." Carlos said as he was putting cups on the table next to the liters of soda and beer.

Back at Logan and James' house, Logan was freaking out.

"James! I need your help before you go to dinner with Kendall and your dad!"

"With what?" James said combing his hair.

"This" Logan said pointing to his hair.

Logan didn't notice it earlier, but his hair was growing long and shaggy.

The last time he had his hair like that, was back in high school.

***FLASHBACK***

Logan stood in the hallway looking at Camille, in a nervous way.

"Hey buddy. Whatcha doin?" James asked casually

"I-I-I'm trying to figure out how to ask Camille to Homecoming, but I'm too scared she'll reject me."

"Has anyone else asked her?"

"No." Logan said with relief.

"Well. I can help you."

"How."

"Maybe the thing isn't that you're actually nervous, but you're worried about your looks."

Logan realized James was right. He dressed like a nerd, and felt like Camille didn't see him at all. The only time she actually talked to him and saw him was when she asked to borrow a pen or pencil.

"So how do I get her to notice me?"

"You need a makeover, buddy and I'm the person to give it to you."

"But how will that change anything?"

"Not only will Camille notice you, but other girls too. You'll have lines of girls fighting just to talk to you when I'm done with you." James said with confidence.

"Fine. I'll do it." Logan said with hope.

The next day, James called Logan over to his house to help him.

"So first, we'll do your hair, then I'll take you to get new clothes, shoes, and stuff for your hair."

"You're not gonna change everything about me, are you?"

"No. You'll still have your same style, just better looking."

"Okay. Let's get's this started so I can get my girl."

"That's the spirit." James said placing a chair in the middle of the living room.

James turned Logan's face away from the mirror before he started cutting his hair.

"For the element of surprise" James said smiling.

After about almost ten minutes, James sprayed Logan's hair with water, and began to blow dry it.

"And you…are….done with the hair."

Logan couldn't believe it. He didn't have long hair anymore. He had a faux-hawk.

"Now we will go get you new clothes." James said

***END FLASHBACK***

"Oh, yeah. I should probably cut it while it's not that long."

"Thanks, James. I just don't to make Carlos freak out when he sees me."

"Logan, Carlos loves you. He won't judge you on your long hair."

"I know. But I hate the way I looked with that long hair."

While James was cutting Logan's hair, Zane was in his room getting his clothes ready for spending the night in Logan's parent's house.

When he was done, he came out.

"Daddy, my stuff is ready for-"

He stopped as he saw James cutting his father's hair.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked.

"Uncle James is cutting my hair, because it's getting long, and I don't like it like that." Logan said.

"Okay. My clothes are ready for Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Good."

In about twenty minutes, Logan and James left the house.

James was picking up Kendall while Logan dropped off Zane at his parent's house.

"Hi, mom, dad" Logan said smiling.

"Hello, Logan." Mrs Mitchell said.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Zane said running to his Grandparents.

"Hi, Zane."

"So who's going to be at that party you're going to?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Carlos' co-workers, including some of his bosses."

"Really?"

"Yea, apparently, they want to meet me."

"That's good. Well you better get going."

"Okay. Bye mom, bye dad, Bye Zane. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa!"

"I will daddy!" Zane said.

Not too long after that, Logan made it to Carlos and Kendall's house.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos greeted him.

"Hi."

"Hey Carlos, is there any beer in the fridge-"

"Yea. Oh wait, Logan this is Randy, my boss. Randy this is my boyfriend, Logan."

"Nice to meet you" Logan said shaking Randy's hand.

"You too."

Several more people arrived including Stephanie, Vance, Jessica, Dak, and Jo.

Logan seemed to get along with all of them, as they were all fascinated by the fact that he has a job at Rocque Records.

About an hour later, Carlos could tell Logan was having a good time, as he was laughing about everyone's stories and jokes.

Carlos then told Logan "Logan, there's karaoke. Wanna sing?"

"Yeah, sing!" Everyone else joined in.

Logan felt like he owed Carlos. He had yet to actually sing outside of the studio, and Carlos and his co-workers seemed like a good practice audience.

"Okay." Logan said smiling.

"What song?" Stephanie said as she scrolled through song choices.

"Some Nights."

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Randy said.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)  
What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)_

_Most nights, I don't know  
Anymore_

As Logan sang the song, everyone else was clearly enjoying it.

When he was done, he said "Carlos's turn! I haven't heard him sing in person!"

"Okay, I'll go" Carlos said.

_So scared of breaking it_

_That you won't let it bend  
Now I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free_

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

Logan couldn't believe how much better Carlos sounded in person than on video.

A few more hours and songs later, everyone was slowly leaving.

Now it was just Carlos and Logan cleaning up.

"Thanks for helping me, Logan"

"No problem."

"So? What do you think of my co-workers?"

"I like them. Now I know why you like working at Six Flags."

"Well they like you, too" Carlos smiled.

After cleaning up, they decided to go to bed since Zane was staying at Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell's house, and Kendall and James were probably having sex.

After Carlos gave Logan an extra pair of pajamas, he accepted them.

"Thanks." Logan said before kissing Carlos.

"You're welcome." Carlos said before kissing back with more passion.

The kiss got so heated that the pajamas were soon dropped to the floor, and so other clothing was, too.

When they were finally naked, Carlos pushed Logan's back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

He then assaulted Logan's body with kisses and licks, which made the brunette moan.

"Carlos" Logan moaned.

"Yes?"

"I want you inside me"

Without saying anything, Carlos put two fingers to Logan's mouth which he sucked right away.

Then he slowly thrusted them inside earning a moan of pleasure and pain from the brunette.

"Ready?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

Carlos then showed no mercy as he plowed his cock into Logan's hole.

Logan just kept moaning Carlos' name the entire time.

About ten minutes later, Carlos was still thrusting when he told Logan "I'm close."

"Do it. Cum inside me" Logan begged.

That was all Carlos needed to hear before releasing his cum into Logan's hole.

After he pulled out, he grabbed Logan's cock and started jacking him off until he came on both of their bodies.

Carlos then licked up the cum of Logan's body while Logan did the opposite.

After that, Carlos collapsed onto the bed next to his boyfriend.

"Good night" Carlos smiled.

"Good night, Carlos. I love you."

"I love you too, Logan."

The next morning, Logan woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered after seeing that Carlos was still asleep.

"Logan, it's Gustavo. I have a new plan to promote Big Time Rush and I wanna do it this afternoon at 2!" He said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"I hired professional photographers for a photoshoot. But that's not the plan."

"What is it?"

"You and James are gonna be Hollywood's newest couple. THAT'S RIGHT! YOU TWO ARE GONNA KISS!"

Logan couldn't believe it. He was basically told he has to cheat on his boyfriend for his job.


	20. Chapter 20

"Logan, do you hear me?"

Logan looked next to him and saw his boyfriend sleeping with a smile on his face.

"Gustavo, look. I can't-"

"Well, I'll talk to you later. I have to tell James. You two will kiss, and the band will get so much exposure!"

"Gustavo-"

Gustavo then hung up leaving Logan frustrated.

He then looked back at Carlos whose eye's were open.

"Did I hear your boss say what I think he said?"

"I don't want to, Carlos. I really don't. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen." Logan said with tears almost escaping his eyes.

"Logan, don't cry. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Why don't you try calling him back?"

"Okay."

Logan was about to call Gustavo back when he got a call from James.

"Hello, James?"

"Did Gustavo tell you what his plan for our band's exposure is?!"

"Yes."

"Damn. We have to get him to call off the kiss!"

"I know. But he's not listening to me."

"We'll have to go to the studio and talk to him in person."

"Okay."

"Well?" Asked Carlos.

"James is pissed too."

"I know something that will make you feel better." Carlos said giving Logan a quick peck on his lips.

"What?"

"Fuck me."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, Logan. Please?" Carlos asked using puppy dog eyes similar to the ones that Zane uses.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Logan said with a grin.

Logan then pushed Carlos on his back against the bed, and started slow by kissing him on the lips.

Logan then slowly made his way down Carlos' body with his lips going toward his nipples first by licking and sucking on them.

After Logan was finished with that, he kissed down Carlos' body licking his abs and navel before gripping his cock.

Logan then kissed the head and licked it several times before deciding to do something entirely new to their sex life.

He began eating out Carlos' ass.

Carlos was now moaning louder than the previous time Logan fucked him.

Logan could tell Carlos was enjoying his tongue in his ass, so he put one finger in his ass slowly and kept going until he found Carlos' prostate.

"God! Logan! YES!"

With no warning, Logan quickly removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock.

"You like that?" Logan asked seductively.

"Yes, harder please!"

And so Logan continued his assault on Carlos' ass thrusting even faster and harder.

"Oh Logan don't stop!"

Logan then grabbed Carlos' cock and started pumping it until Carlos came all over both of their bodies.

Logan was still thrusting his cock when he told Carlos "I'm close."

He then pulled out and came all over Carlos' abdomen beneath him resulting in pleasure filled moans from both men.

Carlos then pulled in Logan for a passionate kiss.

"We should probably take a shower." Carlos said pulling Logan's hands into the bathroom.

"Carlos, you know that my boss won't listen to me"

"Yeah, but you said you wouldn't cheat on me. I think you just need to tell your boss that." Carlos said scrubbing soap all over himself.

"That's it!" Logan said before kissing Carlos.

"What's it?"

"My boss doesn't know about you and Kendall. If me and James tell him about you two, then maybe the kiss can be me and you and James and Kendall."

"See? It's not just because your hot body, ass, or dick that I love you Logan. It's also because of that sexy brain of yours."

"I know." Logan said working shampoo into his hair.

When they were done, Logan called James and told him about Carlos' idea.

"Hello?"

"James. It's Logan. Carlos has an idea that can make the kiss happen without us cheating."

"How?"

"Gustavo doesn't know about the fact that we already have boyfriends. If we tell him then maybe-"

"That's a great idea! Plus, Kendall and Carlos don't have work today!"

"Easy, we still have to sell this idea to Gustavo."

"Oh yeah."

After James hung up, Logan called Gustavo.

"Yes, Logan?"

"Gustavo is there anyway me and James can bring two friends to the photoshoot today?"

"Sure. They can tell everyone they know about the band which means more exposure."

Typical Gustavo. All he cared about exposure in terms of his bands.

When they got to the studio after picking up Zane from Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, they saw Gustavo right away.

"Hey, Gustavo. These are our boyfri-"

"Hello! Nice to meet you two!" Gustavo interrupted greeting Kendall and Carlos by shaking their hands.

James and Logan were correct about Gustavo. And now Kendall and Carlos had to try to not break up with their boyfriends just in case the plan failed.

"Gustavo!" Logan said loud enough to get his attention shocking everyone including the photographers.

"What?"

"Kendall is James' boyfriend and Carlos is my boyfriend. That's why me and James can't kiss each other"

"What?! I already had a name for you two as a couple. Jagan!"

"Well, it's not happening. You either have Me kiss my boyfriend and James kiss his, or I'm quitting." Logan threatened.

Gustavo then gave him a worried look. He couldn't lose one half of his band. He had terrible experiences working with solo artists. The most recent one ending with Nicole Sherzinger trying to attack him due to "creative differences."

"Fine. Let me call my boss first." Gustavo said pulling out his phone.

"Yes, Griffin. James and Logan have boyfriends and want to do the shoot with them and not each other. Okay. Hold on."

"Can I just take a picture of you two for my boss?" He asked Carlos and Kendall.

"Uh…sure."

Gustavo sent his picture to Griffin and surprisingly Griffin gave them permission to do it.

"My boss said yes, but only because for some reason fangirls have hot fantasies about guy on guy action. At least according to my research." Gustavo said.

"So does that mean.." James said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, love conquers all, now go to wardrobe and makeup. All four of you"

During the time they were getting ready, Kelly, Gustavo's assistant was watching Zane and kept him entertained.

The photoshoot lasted a total of two and a half hours and had James and Kendall kissing in completely different outfits the entire time. The same for Carlos and Logan.

"And that is it!" Gustavo said.

"Thank you everyone. Now I just need an idea of what to name these two couples."

"We already have couple names."

"Really? How long have you even been dating?"

"Since last month." Logan said.

"Well, let's hear those couple names! I need them to pitch to the magazines so you four can all be famous."

"Me and Kendall are Kames and Carlos and Logan are Cargan." James said.

"Kames, and Cargan? I like it. All right, you four can go home."

"See Logan? Nothing bad happened." Carlos said as he kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Thanks, Carlos." Logan said.

"Daddy, who's Cargan and Kames again?" Zane asked with the same confused look as the day Logan and Carlos became a couple.

One again, the four men laughed at the adorable toddler.

Then out of nowhere, Logan got a text from Gustavo.

Gustavo: good job on the photoshoot today Logan, but Griffin wants you and James to pitch more song ideas tomorrow. And he said no distractions, so unfortunately you can't brig Zane. I tried to reason with him already on that, but nothing.

Logan: Okay. Logan typed his response with a worried look on his face.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Griffin wants us two to pitch more song ideas tomorrow, but I can't bring Zane. What do I do?"

"I can watch him!"" Carlos offered.

"You can?"

"Uh-huh. I have tomorrow off."

"Well, that seems like a good Idea. Zane, do you wanna spend the day with Carlos tomorrow while me and Uncle James are at work?"

"Uh-huh!" Zane answered in an excited tone.

"Okay. I'll drop him off tomorrow at 9. We should be back at 4:30. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Carlos smiled ruffling Zane's hair.

A/N: YAY, NO ONE CHEATED!

A/N 2: This is my first story to get 50 or more reviews! Thanks to everyone to reviews, and follows this story.

NEXT CHAPTER: CARLOS IS BABYSITTING. UNLEASH THE FLUFFINESS!


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Logan woke up excited and nervous.

It was the first time Carlos was gonna babysit Zane, and he hoped that this would be something that made him and Carlos closer.

He knew it would, since Zane and Carlos got along pretty well, but they've never actually been alone together.

All Logan could think about was the last time someone watched Zane while he had work.

***FLASHBACK***

It was a month after Camille's death, and Logan didn't want to, but he had to go to work in order to help get him and Zane by.

Before him and James were discovered by Gustavo, Logan was working as a receptionist at a health spa.

Logan drove to his parents house and gave them Zane's bag full of clothes, diapers and toys.

"Thanks for watching Zane, mom" Logan said.

Logan's mom worked full time as a realtor, but she took some time off to help her son.

Mr. Mitchell would've helped too, but it was impossible due to his heavy work schedule and the fact that he is a heart surgeon.

Logan was thankful his dad was a doctor, since his dad was working the night Camille had Zane, and help her through the delivery, even though it wasn't his specialty.

"No problem, Logan. Now go, you don't wanna be late."

"Okay. Just remember, if he wakes up crying to-"

"Logan, I know how to do this. I did it with you when you were younger." Mrs. Mitchell laughed.

"Is dad gonna stay late again at the hospital?" Logan asked.

"No. He gets off early, today. Good thing for everyone in this family your father is a doctor or else we wouldn't have any idea what to do in case of emergencies."

"I know. It's just….after she-"

"Logan….I know you miss her. Me and your father do too. But she wouldn't want you to be unhappy. So go to work, and we will be fine."

***END FLASHBACK***

Logan got out of bed, and into the shower.

While he was scrubbing soap all over his body, he remembered everything Carlos told him he had in store for Zane.

He knew Zane would be excited, but it was surprise.

When he was done, he came out of the bathroom dressed in a white v-neck, gray cardigan, and jeans.

James was already dressed in a black button-up shirt over a white tank top and a pair of jeans.

When James started to make the coffee, he asked Logan "did you want me to wake up Zane or are you gonna wake him up?"

"I'll do it."

To Logan surprise, Zane came out of his room dressed up ready to spend the day with Carlos.

"Hey Zane! You sure are excited!"

"I am!" Zane said happily.

"Are you excited about spending the day with Carlos today?"

"Yeah!"

"That's good. Now come on, let's go eat breakfast so you can go to Carlos' house." Logan said with the same excitement his son had.

Meanwhile, at Carlos and Kendall's house, Kendall and Carlos were eating cereal discussing the recent party.

"I'm telling you, Logan is such a good singer, you have to use the karaoke machine to get James to sing!"

"Or I could just ask him to sing in person" Kendall said observantly.

"Well, you don't know the fun of karaoke." Carlos said with a smile.

"Anyways, did you make sure to clean everything after the party?"

"Yes."

"Even the-"

"Yes, Kendall. I triple-checked to make sure there is no more beer bottle or cans. Everyone drank some. Ironically, they can all hold their liquor so there was no one hung over."

"Okay. I'm just asking cause a certain three-year old we know is coming here, and I know you want this to go well."

"Obviously."

"Well, I have to go now, have fun with Zane." Kendall said stepping outside the house.

"Okay."

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the front door.

When Carlos answered it, he found it was who he was expecting.

He opened the door to his boyfriend, and Zane.

"Hey" He said before kissing Logan for a few seconds.

"Hey, Zane! How are you?"

"I'm good, Carlos!" Zane said before Carlos crouched down to hug him.

"Thanks again for doing this" Logan said.

"No problem."

"Zane, be good for Carlos, okay?"

"I'm always good!" Zane said.

"Oh yeah he is." Logan said lightly laughing.

"Well, I have to go now. Bye, Carlos. Bye Zane!"

"Bye-bye daddy! See you later!"

When Logan left, Carlos saw Zane standing in the living room smiling at him.

"Okay, Zane guess what the first thing we're gonna do today is"

"What?" Zane asked excitedly.

"Well, I was gonna bake cookies for the people at my work, but I need someone to help me. Do you wanna help me bake them?"

"Okay!" Zane answered with the same excitement.

When Carlos brought Zane to the kitchen, he got out all the baking supplies and the cookie dough.

"Don't worry, you can have some of the cookies when we're done later."

"Yay!"

"Okay, first thing we do is wash our hands!" He said turning on the sink. "Do you know why?"

"So germs don't get on the cookies!"

"That's right! Okay, now I'm gonna scoop the dough, and I want you roll it in small pieces like this." Carlos said, showing Zane an example.

"That's fun!"

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay, let's get started!"

While they were preparing the cookie dough, Zane asked Carlos "Carlos, where did you learn to bake cookies?"

"My grandma taught me when I was a little bit older than you."

"Is she the same Grandma I saw at your mommy and daddy's house?"

"She is!"

After about 30 pieces were on the baking sheets, Carlos put them in the oven.

"Now, we wait for them. But we're not gonna have them until later, because I have another surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Carlos said smiling.

"What do we do while the cookies are baking?" Zane asked curiously.

"Looney Tunes is on! Did you wanna watch some?"

"I love that show!" Zane said.

"Okay. Come on"

Before he turned on the tv, Carlos got out his phone.

"Zane smile so I can take a picture of us."

When he did take the picture, he saw that it came out better than he expected, so he put it on Facebook with the caption 'watching my boyfriend's son today.'

Not surprisingly, Logan 'liked' it right away.

About twenty minutes later, Carlos took the cookies out of the oven and they turned out perfect.

He then told Zane from the kitchen "the cookies are done!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but remember you can have some later because of my other surprise"

"Okay."

Carlos then asked Zane "Do you still have your shoes on?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when the episode of Looney Tunes is done, we're gonna go."

When the remaining few minutes of the episode aired, Zane said to Carlos "Carlos, it's done"

"Okay."

Then Carlos got his house keys, and told Zane "let's go!"

Zane was excited and confused as to what Carlos' surprise was, but he went with him anyway.

When Carlos and Zane stepped out of the house, Carlos locked the door, and held Zane's hand while they walked.

About ten minutes later, they reached their destination.

The park.

"We're here, Zane!"

"The park!"

"Your daddy told me you like coming here, so I figured I'd take you."

"Thank you, Carlos."

"You're welcome. Now let's go play!"

Carlos then led the toddler to the playground where Zane first went on the swings, while Carlos watched from a few feet away smiling and taking pictures.

After about thirty minutes of being on the swing, Zane said to Carlos "Carlos! I race you to the swirly slide!"

"Okay!" Carlos said, running after the toddler towards the slide he loved playing on when he was a kid.

"I won!" Zane said cheering.

Zane then slide down the swirly slide with a smile on his face the entire time.

When he was done sliding, Zane asked Carlos "Carlos? Can you help me on the monkey bars?"

"Sure thing!"

Carlos then lifted Zane up so Zane could reach and grab all the handles of the monkey bars.

When he was done with the money bars, Zane said "Carlos…."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Carlos asked Zane hoping that wasn't the case. If Zane got hurt, Logan would hate him, never let him babysit again or worse, break up with him.

"No. My feet are tired."

"Want me to carry you on my shoulders on the way back to my house?"

"Please?" Zane said using his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Hop on." Carlos said holding Zane's legs happy Zane wasn't hurt.

When they got back to Carlos' house, Carlos gently placed Zane on the couch.

"Now I'm gonna go make us lunch. Did you wanna watch a movie while you wait?"

Zane looked over to where Carlos and Kendall's DVD's were, and asked "Can I watch Toy Story?"

"Sure!" It took less than five minutes for Carlos to set up the movie before he went to go cook them lunch.

When he was finished cooking them lunch, he came in the living room with two plastic bowls in his hands.

"Zane. I have macaroni and cheese for lunch. When you're done, then you can have three cookies."

"Thank you Carlos." Zane smiled accepting the bowl form his father's boyfriend.

Carlos, on the other hand couldn't believe the good job Logan did raising Zane. Only three years old and he already has perfect manners.

When they finished their macaroni, Carlos got three cookies for Zane and put them on a small plate before giving it to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you"

After one bite, Carlos saw an unusual smile in Zane.

"These cookies are good!"

"See?"Carlos said smiling.

As Carlos joined Zane on the couch Zane told Carlos "Thank you for everything today, Carlos. I love you."

Carlos couldn't believe what he just heard.

It was like Zane got cuter with those words.

"I love you too, Zane."

About five minutes later, Zane fell asleep on Carlos shoulder, with Carlos soon falling asleep after.

That's when Kendall came home.

He couldn't believe what he saw on the couch.

Carlos and Zane were both sleeping.

He then turned off the movie, and went to the kitchen and finished the leftover macaroni and cheese.

About two hours later, Logan and James arrived.

"Hey, look at this" Kendall said in a low voice.

"What?" James and Logan asked confused as to why he was talking in a low voice.

"This." Kendall said revealing Carlos and Zane still sleeping on the couch.

"Aww, cute." Logan said.

Right after that, Carlos slowly woke up.

"Hey." Carlos said yawning.

"Hey." Logan said before kissing Carlos on the lips. "How was he?"

"He was good. I could tell he had a lot of fun. And guess what he said before he fell asleep."

"What?"

"He loves me."

"Aww."

"Zane, wake up. Your daddy's here." Carlos said gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Hi, daddy. Hi Uncle James".

"Hi Zane. Carlos told us you had fun today.

"I did!"

"That's good."

After watching the rest of Toy Story, James, Logan, and Zane had to go.

But before he left, Logan whispered to Carlos "remind me to reward you for watching Zane" in a slight seductive voice.

Carlos couldn't help but feel his cock harden at the way Logan said that.

A/N: I hope this was good enough for all your fluff standards.

A/N: Any of you have song requests for Carlos to sing at work? Let me know in the reviews or in a pm

NEX CHAPTER: HOW WILL LOGAN "REWARD" CARLOS? ;D


	22. Chapter 22

Four days after babysitting Zane, Carlos got up out of bed excited for what Logan had in mind.

The night before, Logan had told Carlos that his reward had 2 parts. And Carlos just got more excited.

When he got to work, he walked straight to the burger section where he helped Jo make them since it was her first time working on that side.

"Good morning" Jo said as he arrived.

"Morning" Carlos greeted her as he put on his gloves.

After about thirty minutes, Jessica came to them and said "Jo, I'm taking over for you."

"Okay."

When they continued, the radio then started to play another one of Carlos' favorite songs.

_Turn up the music, cause this song just came on_

_Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down_

_Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow_

_Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down__  
_

After that, the song Ready or Not started playing after, the volume, ironically was turned up.

However, only the girls sang it. And I mean, ALL the girls.

_**I'm the kind of girl  
Who doesn't say a word  
Who sits at the curb  
And waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out , about to break out i'm like a crook tonight**_

_**I caught you staring at me  
And i was thinking clearly  
Now i'm like a bee  
And i'm hunting for the honey  
And i'm kinda shy but , you super fly yeah , i could be your kryptonite**_

_**Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Light my heart up baby , like a matchstick  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh  
And hit the gas quick**_

_**Ready or Not , here i come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud  
But i will find you**_

After that, Carlos another person take over for him, while he went to the front desk.

While he was there, he did several things the other Leads and Supervisors did, like give refunds, till reports, and talk to guests who had complaints.

Several hours later, while they were closing, a guest came up to a window and asked Jo while she was wiping the counter "excuse me, can I please have a slice of pizza?"

"I'm sorry, we're closed right now." Jo said.

"How can the park be closed?! I see people walking around!" The woman was now obviously mad.

"The park isn't closed. Just this Location."

"Can you get me a manager?!" The woman asked in a rude voice.

"Carlos, a guest is mad that she can't buy anything, and wants to talk to you."

Carlos was the only Employee with authority left in the building when he realized this is the first time he was asked to talk to a rude guest.

"Yes, ma'am? What seems to be the problem?"

"Are you the manager of this place?!" She still had the same tone.

"No. I'm a shift Leader."

The woman then turned to Jo. "I TOLD YOU TO GET ME A MANAGER!"

"Ma'am. I'm the closest thing to a manager right now. And we can't get you anything because we're closed right now. We've been closed for half an hour. The pizza oven is being cleaned right now and we can't stop just for you, if we do, we have to do it for everyone else."

"Whatever, can you get me a soda instead?"

"Ma'am, we're closed. We can't get you anything. You have to go to another location."

"What the fuck kind of place are you running?! You can't just deny me service and be rude!"

"Wait here." He told Jo.

Carlos then walked up to the phone and said "yes, this is Carlos Garcia in Waterfront. I need security to escort a rude guest out of the park. Okay. Thank you."

"Well?" Jo asked.

"Close he window. And wait."

After about two minutes, Security came and escorted(and by escorted, I mean told her) off the park.

Then the security guard to get Carlos and Jo's statements, which were then sent to Samuel, the director of the Food Service department.

Carlos then got a phone call from Samuel.

"Yes?"

"Carlos. It's Samuel from the Food Service office. No, you're not in trouble, just wanted to say good job handling the problem with that one rude guest."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. It's clear that I made the right choice by promoting you."

Later, when he got home he was tired and changed into his pajamas.

He then got a text from Logan.

Logan: Did you want to come to my house for your reward? Or did you want me to come to you?

He almost forgot his reward for babysitting Zane.

That rude guest almost ruined his day, but he wasn't gonna let any guest do that. Especially when he wanted to spend time with Logan.

Carlos: Can you come to my place?

Logan: Sure. James is watching Zane tonight, so I assume Kendall is coming over?

Carlos: Yes.

Logan then left his house with two plastic bags in hand.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Zane asked standing by the door.

"I'm going to sleep over at Carlos' house."

"Okay. I see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

When Logan got to Carlos' house, he found Carlos on his couch laying down.

"Hey" Logan said before going up to Carlos and kissing him.

"Hey" Carlos replied back.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"This guest gave me a hard time at work"

"I can help you with that."

"How?"

"We have to go in your bedroom first" Logan smiled at him.

When they got to the bedroom, Logan told Carlos "Take your shirt off and lay die on your stomach."

"What are planning here exactly, Logan?" Carlos asked

"I'm gonna give you a massage to help you feel better. That's part 1"

"And for part 2?"

"You'll see"

Logan took a bottle of massage oil out of the first plastic bag, and slowly rubbed it in his hands.

When Carlos laid down, Logan started massage his back starting with his shoulders.

"Aww, that feels good" Carlos moaned.

"I told you I would make you feel better." Logan said now moving his hands toward the center of Carlos' back.

"So what exactly happened with that guest?" Logan asked.

"She wanted to order food and a drink when we were already closed. I told her to go somewhere else, but she just yelled at me."

"What a bitch" Logan said.

"Yeah, I had to call security to escort her off."

"What happened after that?"

"Security got my statement and gave it to my department director. Then the director called me saying I did a good job handling the problem."

"Good for you" Logan smiled as he reached the lower part of Carlos' back.

Twenty minutes later, Logan finished massaging his boyfriend's back.

"Turn over."

When Carlos turned over, Logan told him "take off your clothes"

"Why?"

"Cause part 2 will get real messy if we have clothes on." Logan said with a sneer.

After they both took off all of their clothes Carlos laid down on his back and saw Logan getting the second plastic bag.

"Are those sex toys Logan?" Carlos asked shocked that Logan would buy them.

"No."

"Then what is that?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"That's right. Your second part of your reward is ice cream."

"You're gonna feed me ice cream?" Carlos asked curiously.

"No. I'm gonna lick it off your body while I fuck you" Logan said.

Did Logan just say what Carlos thought he said?

"What flavor is it?" Carlos asked.

"Half chocolate half vanilla. Wait here while I get a spoon."

And for a few seconds, Carlos was alone on his bed naked waiting for his boyfriend who was also naked in his kitchen.

When Logan came back with a spoon, Carlos just smiled at him seductively.

Logan began with a medium sized scoop and put it on Carlos' chest.

Carlos gasped at the cold feeling on his body.

Logan then put another scoop below that one.

Then unexpectedly Logan put two fingers to Carlos' mouth which he sucked on for about ten seconds.

Logan then slowly thrusted the fingers in Carlos ass while watching the ice cream melt on his lover's body.

Logan kept thrusting them deeper enjoying Carlos moans.

Carlos moaned especially loud when he felt a finger hit his prostate.

After that, Logan removed his fingers.

"Ready?"

"Please."

"Okay." Logan smiled.

And with that, Logan started by thrusting his cock in Carlos' ass slowly.

Carlos moaned the entire time while watching Logan lick the ice cream off his body and slowly fuck him at the same time.

After Logan licked up the first two scoops, he then scooped up three more and put them lower than before.

Logan managed to do that while his cock was still inside Carlos.

Logan decided to speed up the pace and thrusted faster while slowly licking at the ice cream.

Logan then used a finger and rubbed some of the ice cream towards both of Carlos' nipples, making him moan even louder.

"GOD, LOGIE! FEELS SO GOOD!"

Logan took his time by sucking on Carlos' nipples while still maintaining a steady pace at fucking his boyfriend's ass.

"Logan! I'm close"

Logan just smiled and out of the blue put a new scoop of ice cream on Carlos cock.

Logan then took the liberty of sucking on it until Carlos came.

Carlos wanted to know how he tasted so he pulled Logan's face towards him and kissed him passionately so they both could share.

While they kissed, Logan came hard inside Carlos' ass.

Logan then pulled out, looking over at his smiling boyfriend.

"You know there's still some ice cream" Carlos said.

Logan smiled already knowing what Carlos was implying.

Logan laid down on his back and let Carlos scoop the ice cream on his body.

Carlos licked it all slowly while making Logan moan just as loud as he did earlier.

Carlos then without notice inserted a finger in Logan's ass.

"Yeah, Carlos. Do it again!"

Carlos kept jabbing at Logan's prostate with his fingers while licking up the ice cream off his body.

Carlos decided to return the favor so he removed his fingers, and put ice cream on Logan's cock.

After slowly licking it, Carlos deep throated Logan.

Logan then came without warning, and they shared the ice cream mixed cum with a kiss again.

Carlos and Logan spent the rest of the night taking turns licking the ice cream off each other.

When they were finished, they both collapsed, naked with Logan laying down on Carlos.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for that. I really needed it. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

They then let rest overtake them and fell asleep with Carlos wrapping his naked self around Logan.

A/N: I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT KIND OF SMUTTY REWARD, WEREN'T YOU?

NEXT CHAPTER: IT'S A SURPRISE, BUT ALL I'M TELLING YOU IS THAT THERE WILL BE CUTE, AND FLUFF MOMENTS


	23. Chapter 23

It was now July 19th, three days after James turned 22 years old.

On that day, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos took James(and Zane, also) to an unforgettable birthday dinner at a seafood restaurant called the Boiling Crab in Koreatown.

After that, James and Kendall went to Kendall and Carlos' house where they spent the rest of the night, while Carlos spent the night at Logan and James' place.

However, now this day was also a big day for Carlos and Logan. Why? It's their two month anniversary.

Just the week before, their parents met each other when both men insisted on dinner at a Tokyo Lobby, a Japanese restaurant in Northridge.

Their parents got along well, especially Logan and Carlos' fathers who seemed to talk a lot about their work.

Since Logan's dad is a heart surgeon, and Carlos' dad is a cop, they told stories about how their families are lucky to have each other.

But now, Carlos was waking up, on his and Logan's two month anniversary, excited. Because he had three consecutive days off from work.

Logan also had three days off from work.

It just meant one thing for them.

It was something they talked about occasionally after becoming a couple.

So what were they doing that they were so excited about?

They were going to Six Flags and bringing Zane with them.

Carlos woke up and called Logan right away.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Hey, what time do you want to leave?"

"In about one hour. I still have to wake up Zane. Don't tell him when we leave. I want him to be surprised."

"Okay, see you in an hour."

"Love you."

"I love you more, Logie"

Logan then took the liberty of waking up Zane who he knew was going to be the most excited.

"Zane, wake up."

"Daddy, it's early" Zane said as he opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his wall.

"I know. But you need to wake up. I have a surprise for you."

"WHAT KIND?!" Zane asked, clearly awake now.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Just then, James came in the room saying "Logan, your coffee's ready."

"Okay."

"Uncle James! Daddy has a surprise for me!"

"He does?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh yeah, that surprise. I know you'll like it."

"You know what my surprise is?!"

"Of course. But I'm not telling you."

"Please?" Zane said using his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, Zane. You'll love your surprise." James said as Logan was downstairs drinking coffee.

After their breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and hash browns, James went to the studio while Logan and Zane got ready.

Just then, Carlos came at the front door and rang the door bell to an excited Zane and Logan.

"Ready to go?" He asked after kissing Logan.

"Where?" Zane asked.

"You'll see."

Carlos had managed to have his employee ID around his neck the whole time without Zane noticing.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Zane asked surprisingly "Are we going to Six Flags?!"

"We are!" Carlos said.

"Thank you, Carlos! Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome." Both men said.

When they got to the park, Zane was fascinated with all the food places, and rides that they saw.

He then asked Carlos "Carlos, how come all the people who work here don't wear the same clothes?" noting the several different kinds of uniforms the employees had.

There were some wearing yellow polo shirts with the words 'Six Flags photographer' on the back, some had red polo shirts due to selling an item called a Flash Pass(it reduces the time you wait in line for certain rides), and some food service employees didn't even have the same uniform as Carlos.

Some employees in the department had Johnny Rockets uniforms(yes, there is an actual Johnny Rockets in the park), and some had a beige button up shirt with the words "Mooseburger Lodge" on it.

"Because the people in charge have them wear it." Carlos told Zane.

They first decided to go on several rides given the fact they just had breakfast, and it was still early, which meant the lines were short.

As they passed a small area in the park called Bugs Bunny World, Zane saw a ride based on Tweety Bird and Sylvester.

"Daddy! Carlos! Can I go on this spinning ride?" Zane asked.

The ride was called Tweety's high-flying adventure, and had several bird cages that spun around while children stood in the cages.

"Sure!" Logan said.

Zane got in line with several other kids his age and went on.

During the entire ride, he smiled and waved at Logan and Carlos who were taking pictures.

When he got off, he went up to them and said "that was so much fun!"

"Good. Because there's a lot more rides!" Carlos said.

A few minutes later, they saw a boat ride called the Buccaneer which has a pirate ship swing back and forth.

"Can we go on this one?" Zane asked.

"Are you sure you wanna go on that one?" Logan said.

"Uh-huh. It looks fun."

"Okay, let's go then."

After about five minutes of waiting in line, they went on the ride sitting next to each other.

Once again, Zane cheered the entire time, just like his father and Carlos.

After getting off the ride, Zane noticed something he would like again.

It was one of those stands where people take pictures with the walk-around characters.

And on it, was Bugs Bunny.

"Carlos! Daddy! Bugs Bunny!" Zane cheered.

"Oh yeah, why don't you go stand next to him, so we can take a picture?" Logan said.

"Okay!"

When the toddler stood next to Bugs, he smiled with so much enthusiasm, while Logan and Carlos took pictures commenting on how today was a good day to start off a three day mini-vacation from work.

When Zane was done taking pictures with Bugs Bunny, he asked Carlos "Carlos, why do I know that one place?"

He was pointing to Food, etc, to which Carlos just smiled.

"Look, Logan. It's Food, etc. Where we first saw each other."

"Aww, I remember it so well." Logan said smiling.

"That's where I first saw your daddy, Zane. That's why you know that place."

"Do you work there still or somewhere else?" Logan asked.

"I work at another food place called the Waterfront. That's where most of my co-workers you met work too. Except Dak, he works with Kendall in the Games."

"Will we see the Waterfront later?" Logan asked interested.

"Sure, we can get lunch there later, plus I can get a discount with my ID." Carlos smiled.

"Don't you already get a discount on everything?"

"Mostly. There's a few exceptions to the employee discounts."

"So where are we headed to next?" Logan asked noting that they were passing by the games section where Kendall works.

They didn't see Kendall there, which meant that he had today off or wasn't working there at the time.

"There's a few more rides here. After that, we could either play some games or get lunch."

"That sounds fun!" Zane said.

They came to another stop to get on another ride called the Scrambler, which has cars that spin the entire time.

After that, it was a small roller coaster called Gold Rusher.

After a few more rides, they decided to go eat lunch at the Waterfront.

When they got there, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, welcome to the Waterfront, would you like to buy a souvenir bottle?"

"No, thanks, Jessica." Carlos said.

"Hi Carlos!" I didn't know you were here."

"Good job upselling by the way."

"Thanks."

"You remember Logan, my boyfriend. This is his son, Zane."

"Hello" Zane said waving.

"Hi, are you enjoying the park?"

"Uh-huh!"

"That's good. So what would you like?"

"Three cheeseburgers with fries"

"Okay, and what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a sprite. What do you want, Logan?"

"A coke please. Zane, what do you want to drink?"

"Can I have lemonade?"

"Sure."

After Jessica totaled their order, Carlos gave her his ID to can which lowered their total by 35 percent.

After paying, Jessica got them their food, and they sat down to eat.

While eating, Carlos couldn't help but notice his co-workers inside greeting him.

"Carlos, do you work here? Because those people inside are waving at you." Zane asked looking at the employees inside the building.

"I do. Those are my friends." Carlos said.

"You have a lot of friends here." Zane said going back to his food.

"I know."

After lunch, it was already late in the afternoon, and they decided to go play games.

"Carlos, do you play games here?"

"No. I'm not allowed."

"How come?"

"People who work here can't play games unless there's a party for only employees."

"That's a weird rule." Logan commented.

"Yeah it is."

When they made their way back to the games section, they were greeted by a familiar face.

" Hi Kendall!" Zane said as they got to the ring toss.

"Hi Zane. You finally came back here!"

"Uh-huh. Carlos and my daddy didn't have work today!"

"That's good. Did you wanna play?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, it's 1 dollar for five throws."

"Here" Carlos said putting a dollar on the counter. He couldn't play, but he could at least pay so the other two could.

"Okay, so throw the rings at the bottles one by one. If you get a ring on a bronze bottle, you get a small prize, a silver bottle gets you a medium, and a gold bottle gets you a large prize."

"Okay, here I go!"

Zane threw the first ring, and it missed.

The second at third missed, too.

Zane was looking like his aim was getting better each ring he threw.

Then on the fourth throw, it happened.

The ring landed on a gold bottle.

"You win!"

"I WON! I WON!" Zane cheered.

"Congratulations. Did you want Porky Pig, Wile E. Coyote, or the Roadrunner?"

"The Roadrunner!"

"Okay, here you go." Kendall smiled as he gave Zane his prize.

"See, I told you you would love your surprise!" Logan told his son.

The next game was basketball. Specifically, a game called the three point challenge.

"Zane, watch me play. I'm gonna win you something!"

"Hey, Logan, would you like to play?" Dak said smiling.

"Hello, Dak. And yes, I do."

"Sure. All you have to do is get as many baskets as you can. When you run out on one side, go to the next. The last shot on each side is worth two points."

Logan then looked over at the chart for scores and prizes.

"Daddy! Win the Lakers Jersey!" Zane shouted.

Logan just smiled.

He was good at basketball, and according to the chart, he only needed 12 points to win a Lakers jersey.

And so he began, and had great luck, making most of his shots throughout the time limit.

And since he had three shots left, and he wasn't going to waste them.

With just 10 seconds left, he already scored 10 points, and just needed two points to win.

He threw the last three basketballs and made them. And since the last shot went in, he got a total of 14 points.

"Congratulations you won! And you got the highest score today so far!" Dak said.

"Here's your Lakers jersey" Dak smiled as he gave it to Logan who was greeted with a hug by his son.

"Daddy! You won!"

"You like the Lakers, Zane?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. They're the best!"

A few more hours later, they had several more prizes from other games, such as a stuffed Daffy Duck, Taz, Tweety, Marvin the Martian, and Foghorn Leghorn.

They also took pictures with Tweety, Porky Pig, Sylvester, and several superheroes such as Batman, Superman, Aquaman, and the Green Lantern.

When it was almost time to leave, Zane surprised Carlos and Logan by doing something unexpected.

"Here you go, Carlos!" Zane said giving him the stuffed Daffy.

"You're giving me your Daffy Duck?"

"Uh-huh. It made me sad when you said you not allowed to play, so you can have my Daffy Duck!"

"Thank you Zane!"

"You're welcome!"

"There's just one more thing we have to get before we leave." Carlos said.

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Funnel Cake."

"I funnel cakes." Logan said.

"What's a funnel cake?" Zane asked confused.

"You'll see."

Near the main gate was a place called Suzette's Bakery.

It was the only place in the park that had funnel cakes.

Logan looked at the front door and saw the different kinds they had.

"Seasonal funnel cake, funnel cake sundae, oreo overload?" Logan recited as he sounded fascinated with each of the options.

"I think we should share one." Carlos suggested.

"We should, but you have to help me decide." Logan said smiling.

"Well, the seasonal funnel cake is just with caramel, or chocolate syrup. The funnel cake sundae has soft serve, with chocolate or caramel syrup, and the oreo overload has vanilla soft serve with oreo crumbs."

"Hmm, I guess I'll take the Oreo overload then. What do you think Zane?"

"I think the oreo one is good!"

"Well then, we're getting the oreo overload."

When they got it, they couldn't believe what it looked like.

They almost didn't want to eat it after they got it. That's how good it looked.

Before they did eat, Logan and Carlos managed to take a picture of it, before the three of them dug in.

About five minutes later, they were done with the funnel cake, and were going back home.

During the entire ride back, Zane was asleep.

When Carlos dropped off Logan and Zane, Logan gently shook his son's shoulder "Zane, wake up. We're home."

"Bye-bye Carlos. Thank you for bringing us to Six Flags." Zane said hugging Carlos.

"You're Welcome. Thank you for the Daffy Duck."

"Bye." Logan asked as he kissed his boyfriend.

Carlos then drove off home, happy with how he spent the day.

It was the perfect way to spend his two month anniversary with his boyfriend, even if they didn't have sex.


	24. Chapter 24

It was now August 15, Carlos 22nd birthday.

Like most days, he had work, but fortunately, he had an opening shift which meant no staying late.

He had work from only 9am until 4pm, which meant he would make it in time for dinner.

The only thing he knew about dinner was that Logan, James, Kendall, Zane and his parents were gonna be there.

But he didn't know what they were exactly planning.

Right as he woke up, he got a call from Logan.

"Hello"

"Happy birthday"

"Thanks."

"Remember to ready by 6 so we can take you to dinner."

"Okay. Love you Logie"

"I love you too"

After that, he got ready for work.

When he got there, everyone in the Waterfront said "happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

"Are you doing anything special for today?" Randy asked him.

"My boyfriend is taking me to dinner."

"Where to?"

"No idea. He said it's a surprise."

Carlos then went to the pizza side, and started to slice the pizzas ready for guests.

As he kept on slicing pizza, more and more guests came.

However, as more guest came, he noticed that the majority of the guests went to the other side.

Near the end of his shift, he started singing a song that fitted him on that day.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmm_

_May be surrounded by  
A million people I,  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters  
That I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two,  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know  
That it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home  
Let me go home._

As he finished singing, a guest at a window motioned for him to come closer towards him.

"Yes?"

"Excuse, me? When are you doing an encore of that song?"

"An encore?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Yes, it says that there are singers supposed to be here, would that happen to be you?"

"Oh no, I'm not. The performers on their way, but I'm not a performer. I'm just a shift Leader."

"Oh."

"What was that about?" Randy asked.

"She thought I was a performer cause she heard me sing." Carlos laughed.

"Oh. Awkward."

Several hours later, it was finally time for Carlos to go home.

After he got ready, he picked up his parents, and made it to Logan and James' house.

"Hey" Carlos said as he kissed Logan.

"Hey." Logan said as he kissed back.

"Hi, Zane!" Carlos said hugging the toddler.

"Hi, Carlos. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you. Are we ready to go?"

"Yup."

They made their way to Thai Barbeque in Northridge for dinner.

"Wow. I've never been here before."

"Neither have I." Logan said.

While they got the food, Logan asked Carlos "So how was work?"

"Today, a guest thought I was a performer because she heard me sing"

"What song was it?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Home by Michael Buble."

"You sang that?" James asked.

"It fit. It was kind of a slow day, and I wanted to go home." Carlos said.

"Weird, I was singing that at work today." Kendall said.

"All the more reason for you two to join the band if you want." Logan said.

"So how's work with you two?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Good. We finally wrote all the songs for the album" James answered.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Next week, we're gonna start brainstorming ideas for the next one."

"That's good. Have your songs been on the radio lately?"

"Not yet. But KIIS-FM is gonna play one starting on Monday."

Carlos' father was impressed at Logan's answer.

"And what's this I heard about you guys going to Six Flags?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"We already went. Right Zane?"

"Uh-huh! It was so much fun!"

"Really? What did you do there?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"We went on the rides, and played games and I saw Kendall there!" Zane answered happily.

"You did?"

"That's right. Zane here won a stuffed Roadrunner from me at the ring toss." He said proudly.

"And I saw daddy's favorite superhero there!"

"Who?"

"Batman!"

"Yup, and then Zane gave me one of the prizes he won"

"Yeah, because Carlos isn't allowed to play the games and it made me sad, so I gave him Daffy Duck"

"Aww, that's sweet. Where's the Daffy Duck?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"On the shelf in my room."

About a few more topics later, it was time to go.

"Bye, mom, bye dad!" Carlos said.

"Bye, you guys! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

When they got to Carlos' house, James and Kendall went in first followed by Carlos and Zane.

"Something wrong, Logan?"

"No. I'm just gonna go get your present from the car. No peeking through the window. It's a surprise."

"Okay."

"Where's daddy?"

"Gettting my birthday present from the car."

Outside, Logan got his present for Carlos from the trunk.

It was a small box containing his and James' album.

Just then, a man appeared and asked him "excuse me, are you Carlos Garcia's boyfriend, Logan Mitchell?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

When Logan turned away to go to the front door, he saw Carlos sitting down both eager and excited to see what he got.

"Happy Birthday, Carlos!" Logan said as he gave him the small gift-wrapped box.

"It's your album!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, I managed to asked Gustavo for an advance copy."

"How?

"I just told him it was for Cargan's sake." Logan said as he smiled.

"Thanks Logan." Carlos said as he kissed his boyfriend.

"I have a present for you too, Carlos!" Zane said.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. I picked it out myself."

Along with the album, was a plastic bag containing a monkey from build-a-bear.

"I picked a monkey cause that's your favorite animal!"

"Thank you Zane, now my Daffy Duck has a friend!"

After that, they decided to go watch Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

When the movie was done, Kendall and James were already in Kendall's room.

All that left was Logan, Carlos and Zane who was sleeping on Logan's lap.

It was now way past midnight, so Logan brought Zane to Carlos and Kendall's guest room.

When they reached Carlos' room, Carlos offered Logan extra pajamas, to which he actually changed into as opposed to having sex like last time.

"Good night, Logan. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Logan said kissing Carlos on the lips before finally sleeping.

It was a perfect ending to his first birthday with Logan, and he hoped there would be a lot more in the future. Hell, he knew there would be more birthdays with Logan in the future.

The next day, he woke up and saw Logan snoring lightly.

He went to the kitchen to start the coffee and bacon, when he heard a knock on the door.

When he answered it, he found a note on the ground.

Carlos read the note shocked at what it said:

_If you think I'm gone, you thought wrong. YOU AND KENDALL ARE MINE_

_-Jett Stetson._

A/N: The part where Carlos was confused for a performer was based on my own experience. I actually was confused for a performer by a Six Flags guest due to singing loud enough for them to hear me.(AND I WORK IN FOOD SERVICE).

A/N 2: to the person who pm'ed me saying they want to be anonymous(you know who you are), Carlos works in Food Service because I work there. And Kendall works in Games because I originally applied for Games.

A/N 3: THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE. I'M GOING TO SEATTLE NEXT WEEK UNTIL FEBUARY 3RD.


	25. Chapter 25

Guess who had unexpected time for an update before going to Seattle on Wednesday? ME!

* * *

Carlos looked at the note with fear.

How can Jett still threaten them? His dad shot him dead!

"Carlos?" He heard his boyfriend call.

"What's wrong?" Logan said when he saw the look on Carlos' face.

"I just got this note." Carlos said showing Logan the cryptic piece of paper.

"What the hell?" Logan said.

"I'm trying to see who left if at the door, but there's no one here. I think they drove off." Carlos said.

Logan then noticed a man walking down the street across from them and giving Logan a certain, unusual stare.

Although, it had nothing to do with the note, it was all they had. A creepy guy staring at them.

"HEY! YOU!" Logan called running after him still dressed in pajamas.

"Logan! Wait for me!"

The man who Logan saw didn't bother running.

Logan then stopped at the man who was staring at them.

It was Camille's dad.

"Mr. Roberts?!"

"Hello, Logan."

"Logan, who's-"

"He's Camille's dad." Logan said.

Carlos knew that Logan was still sensitive when it came to the topic of Camille, mostly due to the fact their relationship didn't end with a break-up.

"Why are you here? You know what? Don't bother answering that question. I have more important things to figure out." Logan said with an angry glare in his eyes.

"It was me. I wrote the note." Mr. Roberts said.

"WHAT?!" Logan practically screamed.

"I also was the guy who asked if Carlos was your boyfriend last night. I was in disguise because I know you can't stand the sight of me."

"How do you even know my boyfriend's name?"

"I was at Six Flags that day. I was with my girlfriend. I saw you two with my grandson. Then I remembered that story about Jett Stetson on the news and used it to get you two out here."

"You don't get to talk about my son." Logan glared, still angry at his ex-girlfriend's father.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just want to start over" Mr. Roberts said.

"You don't get to."

"Logan-"

"Camille needed you! She needed you when she told you she was pregnant, and you kicked her out of your house because she wouldn't have an abortion! My parents and I had to help her through her pregnancy!"

"I-"

"And while she was living with my family, she still called you asking for your help, but you always ignored her calls!"

***FLASHBACK***

"Dad, can I tell you something?" Camille asked her dad with Logan sitting right next to her on her living room couch.

"Sure, what is it? Did you win an award again?" He asked happily.

"N-n-no" Camille said quietly as she started crying.

"Then what is it?"

"We….We're" Logan started but couldn't try to form the words.

"I'm pregnant." Camille said with tears running down her face.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Please don't hate me."

"I don't."

"Thanks dad."

"Once you get the thing aborted, everything will go back to normal."

"What?"

"What? I thought you wanted me to help you."

"I did, but not like that"

"Then what, Camille? Did you and Logan expect to raise this bastard child!"

"You can't talk to her like that!" Logan said defending Camille.

"You keep your mouth shut. You're the one who did this. You took advantage of my daughter."

"No he didn't, dad!"

"Enough! Either you abort the thing or you can find somewhere else to live."

With that, Camille packed up her stuff still crying, took Logan's hand and went to his house.

"Mom, Dad." Logan called.

"Yes, Logan what is it? Camille, what happened?"

"I'm pregnant. My dad just kicked me out because I refused to get an abortion. Please, don't kick us out!"

"Please, mom, dad. We need your help." Logan said with tears almost spilling from his eyes.

"Logan Philip Mitchell." His mom said.

"Please." Logan said.

Mrs. Mitchell just hugged her son and told him "Of course, we'll help you."

"Thank you." Logan said hugging his parents.

"Camille, how many months are you?" Mr. Mitchell.

"About three. Which means I'll give birth in February."

"That means we have time to get ready for this baby." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Come on, Camille. You can set your stuff up in the guest room. As for you, Logan…." His mom said.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell." Camille said wiping her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Since you're the father of that baby, you can help your father and I pick out names!"

"Really, mom? Picking out names already?"

"Why not? We still love you, and we'll love our future grandchild just as much."

***END FLASHBACK***

"I know you still hate me-"

"Hate you?! Oh no, I despise you! You tried to make me get rid of one of the best things that ever happened to me! And why did you mention your girlfriend?!"

"She told me she loves kids and I mentioned I have a grandchild-"

"I knew it! As long as it makes you happy! The only time you actually want to see your grandson is when your girlfriend says she loves kids. But when your daughter tells you she's pregnant, you want him dead!"

"That boy needs another parent in his life!" Mr. Roberts screamed.

"He already has another parent." Carlos said.

"What?" Mr. Roberts said.

"I've been more of a parent to Zane in the few months I've known him then your entire life!" Carlos said.

"Carlos is right. If you ever cared about Zane at all, you would help Camille and me when she was pregnant." Logan said.

"But I-"

"And you didn't even bother showing up to her memorial after she died! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry." Mr. Roberts said. "For everything."

"Sorry doesn't change anything. I'm not letting you anywhere near him."

"Fine. I'm leaving. Forget I ever showed up." And with that, he left Carlos and Logan there, angry, and standing in their pajamas.

When they went back inside the house, James and Kendall were awake and finishing cooking the bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns for breakfast.

"Hey, who was yelling outside?" James said.

"Me." Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall said.

"Camille's dad showed up after claiming to be Jett out to get you and Carlos."

"What did he really want?"

"He wants to see Zane. But only because his girlfriend loves children."

"I don't mean to make you madder, but why is that so bad?" Kendall asked.

"He kicked her out when she told him she was pregnant and refused to get an abortion."

"Oh."

"I just can't believe him" Logan said.

"Daddy?" Zane called from the hallway out of the guest room.

"Hey, Zane." Logan said as Zane walked in the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"Daddy, were you talking about mommy? I hear you say her name."

"Yes." Logan said looking at the mini-version of himself.

"What were you talking about mommy for?" Zane asked.

"Zane, remember when I told you mommy is in a better place?"

"Uh-huh. You said mommy is in Heaven!"

"That's right. But before you were born…..Your mommy's dad was mad at us."

"Why?"

"He didn't want us to have you."

"I have another Grandpa?"

"Yes."

"How come I don't know him?"

"He was really mad at us when he found out about you. He made your mommy and me really sad."

"So what did you do?"

"We asked the Grandma and grandpa you know to help us. And they did."

"Grandpa and Grandma got mad too?"

"No. They were happy that you were going to be born."

"But what happens if I see my other Grandpa? Is he still mad at you?"

"No. But I'm mad at him."

"Why?"

"He never talked to your mommy or me after he got mad at us. Your mommy kept asking for help, but he wouldn't help her."

"Not even after mommy went to Heaven?"

"No."

Zane then started to cry softy when he heard that.

"Hey, don't cry. You have a lot of people that love you. Uncle James, Kendall and Carlos. And Grandpa and Grandma." Logan said hugging his son.

"And mommy."

"Yes, mommy too."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean that Carlos is my third parent? Most kids have two, But I has you, mommy, and Carlos."

"I thought I already was like your third parent, Zane." Carlos said.

"You are" Zane said.

"Thank you, Zane." Carlos said hugging Zane.

Carlos truly did make a better parent towards Zane than Mr. Roberts would ever be.

A/N: Okay, this is seriously my last update before I go to Seattle on Wednesday =)

A/N 2: So Jett, wasn't really back. It's just a ploy.

A/N 3: THIS UNEXPECTED UPDATE WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FACT THAT I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE UNEXPECTED PLOT TWISTS.

A/N 4: STOP REQUESTING THAT JETTLOS HAPPEN! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! (you know who you are)

NEXT CHAPTER: LOGAN'S BIRTHDAY!


	26. Chapter 26

It was now September 14th, Logan's 22nd birthday.

Unfortunately, he could only spend the last part of it with Carlos since he had an opening shift again.

However, that didn't mean the last part of his birthday was gonna be bad.

Logan was asleep when he felt someone poking his arm.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Zane looking at him.

"Happy Birthday daddy!" Zane said.

"Thank you."

"Uncle James has something for you in the kitchen."

"Okay."

He knew it was a present for his birthday or at least a birthday breakfast that was influenced by Zane.

"Uncle James, daddy's awake!" Zane said as they went downstairs.

"Okay."

When Logan got to the kitchen he saw food on the table completely organized.

"Happy birthday, buddy."

"Thanks."

"Daddy, look at the pancakes!" Zane said drawing Logan's attention.

The pancakes were chocolate chip and had the words 'happy birthday' on it completely made of said chocolate chips.

"Uncle James cooked them, but it I asked him to write that. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do."

"And to make your birthday a little better…." James said.

"Yes?"

"Carlos dropped by earlier and told me to give you this when you wake up."

Logan then received a rectangular thin gift wrapped box.

"What's in that, daddy?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Logan said slowly opening it.

When he unwrapped the box, there was a note.

It said:

_Dear Logan,_

_Happy Birthday! This is to remind you that tonight my plans for us have 4 parts, so please be ready by 6. Also, enjoy the gift I made you._

_Sincerely, Carlos._

Logan saw that the note rested on what felt like hard plastic.

When he removed some of the paper covering it, he found a mosaic of them composed of pictures of them.

His smile widened when he saw all of the pictures in the mosaic.

He then noticed the change he experienced due to Carlos.

Before Carlos came into his life, he was just trying to raise Zane, and hoping for someone to love, but was insecure about it, so he asked for James' help.

Then came Carlos.

He came in, and made Logan smile the same way he did when he was with Camille.

He knew it was a fact that Camille would want him to be happy, so he wasn't depressed about her death anymore.

Carlos made Logan better in every way, and he hoped that he would stay, even though Carlos is only his second relationship.

His mind then scanned the note again.

Carlos' plans for him have 4 parts.

What could those plans be?

He knew they couldn't all be sex-related.

And if any of those plans were sex-related, it would definitely be the last part.

And assuming that's true, what are the first 3?

He couldn't stop smiling as he let his wander.

"Daddy? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh. Sorry, Zane. I'm just excited."

"About Carlos?"

"Yes."

"What are you gonna do tonight?"

"I'm not sure. It's a surprise."

"That sounds fun"

"It is. It also means Uncle James and Kendall are watching you tonight."

"Okay." Zane said smiling.

Logan then went to go eat breakfast, and then go to work, thinking about his boyfriend.

Meanwhile at Six Flags, Carlos was counting down until his shift ended.

Good thing he working on the deep fryer singing along to the radio.

He was especially excited about a certain song.

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide no escape from reality  
Open your eyes look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter  
(To me) To me_

Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama (ooooooooh) didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

_Carry on, carry on_

_As if nothing really matters_

When he was off, he went straight home excited for all 4 parts of Logan's birthday plans for them.

He first went home, and changed out of his uniform.

He didn't want to go out with his boyfriend in his work uniform and have random people asking him about the park.

When he was done, he was now wearing a blue dress shirt over a blue tank top and black jeans.

Meanwhile, Logan was wearing a button-up gray shirt with a black vest and black jeans, waiting for Carlos' arrival.

When he heard the doorbell ring he eagerly got off the couch and went to the door.

"Hey" Logan said smiling leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, happy birthday." Carlos replied after the kiss.

"Hi, Carlos!"

"Hey, Zane."

"Where are you taking my daddy for his birthday?"

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye daddy! Bye Carlos! I see you tomorrow!" Zane said waving as James and Kendall also waved.

"So where are we going first?" Logan asked as they were in the car.

"Well, I remember once you told me you like Japanese food, so I am taking you to Musashi Sushi."

"Really? I haven't eaten there since my junior year of high school." Logan said.

"So not that long ago?" Carlos asked.

"Yup." Logan smiled.

When they got there, they were seated in a booth right away.

After they sat down, a waitress came up to their table and gave them menus.

"Hi, welcome to Musashi Sushi. Can I get you anything to drink before I take your order?"

"Just water" Carlos said.

"Sweet tea for me." Logan said.

"Okay. I'll take your order when I get back."

About five minutes later, the waitress came back to take their orders.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have the shrimp and beef tempura combo" Logan said.

"And I'll have the chicken and beef tempura combo. And can we also have a side order of California rolls?"

"Sure! I'll bring those as soon as they're ready."

"So how was work today?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Good. I basically counted down until I got to come get you." Carlos said.

"Aww"

"How about you? Any new song ideas?"

"No. We just had dance rehearsal for a music video. And learned the dos and don'ts when itcomes to fan encounters."

A few more conversations later, the waitress came back and took their dessert order.

They both ordered tempura green tea ice cream and when they were done, Carlos paid, left a tip, and took Logan to the second part.

"So where we going now?"

"You see that big white space in the distance?"

"Yeah?"

"I rented that entire ice skating rink for us"

"Really? You ice skate?" Logan asked sounding impressed.

"Yup."

"Cool."

When they got to ice rink, they wasted no time going on the ice, and about an hour later Carlos asked his boyfriend an unusual question.

"Logan? Since it's your birthday and all, I wanted to ask if I could sing you something?"

"Sure."

Right then, several people came from around the rink with holding several string instruments.

"I know I don't write songs, but I think this sums up how I feel about you. I also sang this at work today and made me think of you."

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

After that, Logan couldn't help but fall even more in love with his boyfriend.

"Well?"

"I loved it. Thank you."

"Now we go back to my place for part 3. Also because another guy rented this place after me to serenade his girlfriend."

"Okay." Logan laughed lightly.

When they went back to Carlos' house, Carlos told Logan "take your shirt off and go to my room."

"Okay." Logan responded with a slight seductiveness in his voice.

When Carlos got there, he was holding a certain object in his hands showing Logan.

"Is that?"

"Yup. It's that same bottle of massage oil from that night. I'm returning the favor. All that dancing must put stress on your body."

"It does."

Logan then laid down on his stomach while his boyfriend massaged his aching back.

"I know, it feels so good, huh?"

"Yeah" Logan moaned.

"I know. Trust me. I had a great masseuse." Carlos smiled.

About an hour later, Carlos was finished massaging Logan's back.

"Okay, turn around."

When Logan turned around, he was surprised.

Carlos was naked.

"Ready for part 4?"

"Yes."

Carlos then pushed Logan on the bed, and kissed his lips first before going down on his abdomen.

He then wasted no time ridding Logan of his pants and boxers.

"Since it's your birthday, I'll do whatever you want me to" Carlos whispered before kissing Logan's neck.

"S-s-s…"

"What's that?"

"Suck my cock, please."

"Is that all you want?'

"No."

"What else?"

I want to ride you, too." Logan moaned.

"Sure thing, Logie."

Carlos wasted no time with his boyfriend's request.

First he licked at Logan's balls for about five minutes.

Then he worked his way to kissing and licking his cock before sucking on it.

"Yes!" Logan moaned while Carlos sucked his cock.

"Oh god Carlos! I'm close!" And without warning, Logan came in Carlos' mouth, which he just swallowed.

Next, Carlos got on his back, and allowed Logan to slowly impale himself on his cock.

He then slowly started t bounce up and down while Carlos just kept thrusting upward.

"You like riding my cock?" Carlos asked

"Fuck yeah!" Logan moaned while Carlos rubbed his hands on Logan's upper body.

"I'm close, Logan." Carlos moaned while starting to pump Logan's cock.

In less than a minute, Carlos came inside Logan who then came again, this time on Carlos' body.

Carlos then used his finger to scoop up the cum and put it to his mouth.

"Happy birthday, Logan." Carlos panted.

"Thank you, Carlos. For the best birthday ever. I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Good news! My trip to Seattle trip has inspired me to increase the length of all my stories. Oops, I already said to much =)

NEXT CHAPTER: SURPRISE…..


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Carlos woke up to Logan sleeping next to him.

"Good morning" he said as he kissed his boyfriend awake.

"Morning" Logan said smiling back.

Just then, Logan got a text from James.

James: Are you and Carlos eating breakfast at his house or are you coming here? Cause I wanna try something.

"Wanna go to my place? James is cooking breakfast."

"Sure."

Logan: We're on our way. What are you making?

James: A surprise.

When they got to Logan's house, they were greeted by Zane right away.

"Daddy! Carlos!"

"Hey Zane, how were Uncle James and Kendall last night?"

"It was fun! Uncle James cooked and we watched Space Jam!"

"That's good."

"What did you do for my daddy's birthday, Carlos?"

"We had dinner then went ice skating."

"That's so cool. Can I go with you next time?"

"Sure" Logan said.

"Logan! Dude, I need you to taste this real quick!"

Logan went in the kitchen, and found James standing over the stove while Kendall was drinking coffee.

"Yes?"

"Try this spinach and mushroom omelet if it's good."

"Why? You cook omelettes all the time."

"But not like this"

"Fine, get me a fork."

After cutting a small piece, and tasting it, he smiled to James.

"Yup, it's good."

"Cool, now all I need is to make 4 more of them."

During that time, Carlos came in and made some coffee for himself leaving Zane in the living room coloring.

About five minutes later, Zane saw an unknown figure come to the front door.

"Psst, Zane"

"Who's there?" Zane asked, curiously.

"Let me talk to your daddy."

"Why? I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your Grandpa"

Zane immediately got scared and ran to the kitchen.

"Daddy!"

"Zane, what's wrong?"

"Someone outside wants to talk to you. They say they're my Grandpa, but I don't know them."

Logan knew right away.

It was Camille's dad.

Why the hell did he come to the front door?

Logan was really upset that he had to face him again, especially since he never really cared for Zane.

"Zane, stay here with Carlos, Kendall and Uncle James, okay?"

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk to your Grandpa."

"But I'm scared. You said he was mean to mommy before I was born. What if he's mean to you?"

"Don't worry."

When Logan got to the front door, he saw Mr. Roberts' shadow.

"Hello" Mr. Roberts said.

"Why are you here?" Logan asked.

"I ju-"

"I told you to leave us alone. It's obvious you don't really care about Zane."

"My girlfriend dumped me."

"So what? Now I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"No, I wanted to tell you so you'd know you made me do this."

"Do what?"

"This."

Right away, Logan was punched in the stomach, and kicked down to the ground letting a painful groan escape his mouth.

The guys on the inside heard his cry of pain, and James turned the stove off and rushed over to help Logan.

"Daddy?"

James stopped and wondered what to do with Zane.

"Carlos take Zane to Logan's room."

"Okay."

Carlos then lifted up Zane and took him over to his boyfriend's room hoping for the best.

"Daddy! Is my daddy alright?" Zane questioned while Carlos carried him.

James and Kendall rushed over to the front door when Mr. Roberts called to them.

"Unless you want me to hurt him more, you two better stay still."

They both stood there with anger painted on their faces for what he did to Logan.

"It's sad really, Logan. You could've made a good son-in-law if you didn't end up getting my daughter pregnant and trying to raise the bastard child."

"You can't talk about them like that" Logan said.

"Shut up!" Mr. Roberts said before kicking Logan in the stomach.

"Logan!" James called out ready to run forward and help his friend.

"Don't even think about it." Mr. Roberts was now holding a knife towards Logan's throat.

"I heard you turned 22 yesterday."

"What's it to you?" Logan said.

"I'll make this easy. Give me Zane or I kill you right here and now."

Carlos couldn't help but hear and see the fear on Zane's face.

Right away, Carlos got his phone and called his dad at work.

"Dad, someone's hurting Logan. He's threatening to kill him and trying to kidnap Zane."

"Are they both okay?"

"Zane okay. He's with me, right now, but the guy hurt Logan a few times and he's holding a knife to his throat."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

Meanwhile, Mr. Roberts was slowly squeezing Logan harder in front of him.

"Since you won't answer, I'll just take you out, then your friends then I will have my grandson all to myself."

"Wait."

"Yes."

"Take me."

"And me, too."

James and Kendall both offered themselves just so Logan could be saved.

"You guys can't do this."

"Shut up!"

"You'll kill yourselves for him?"

"Yes."

"Well then, this shouldn't take long. Just stay still." He said as he slowly started to walk toward them with the knife.

Logan was on his knees as he looked over in fear knowing that James and Kendall were about to die saving his life.

"STOP!"

When everyone looked back, it was Mr. Garcia at the front door.

"You better not do anything else unless I tell you to."

"Logan ruined my life. I'm just repaying the favor."

"Don't make me do this."

"No, these two pretty boys already said they'd be willing to die for that one."

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"What are you gonna-"

Right away, Mr. Garcia ran up to him and punched him in the face knocking him out.

He then cuffed Mr. Roberts, took his knife away and put him in the car.

"Carlos! You can come out now!"

Carlos then came out with Zane, and went straight toward Logan.

"Are you alright Logan?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Mr. Garcia."

"You're welcome Logan."

"Daddy?" Zane asked crying.

"Yes?"

"Why did he hurt you?"

"He was mad at me because his girlfriend broke up with him."

"But why?" Zane asked still crying.

"I don't know."

"Thank you, Carlos." Logan said.

"No problem, Logan." He said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"So Logan, did you want to press charges on him?"

"No."

"Okay, then I'll just take him to jail. I'm really glad you boys are okay."

"Thank you, Mr. Garcia."

A/N: I never said the surprise in this chapter was gonna be a good one.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will Cargan miss their six month anniversary when James and Logan go on tour?


	28. Chapter 28

It was now near the end of October, and the guys had agreed to not talk about the incident about Mr. Roberts since it scared Zane so much.

James and Logan were also getting ready for their upcoming first tour.

"So, it'll be a tour around the country. You'll start here in L.A. and end in Boston" Gustavo said at the conference room at Rocque Records.

"How long is it?" James asked.

"It'll be about a month maybe longer, so you'll be back here by the second week of December."

Logan then realized that this tour would also mean he would have to miss celebrating his and Carlos' six month anniversary on November 19

After the conference about the tour, Logan called Carlos right away.

"Hello?" Carlos answered, as he turned over on his bed.

"Carlos…"

"Yes, Logan?"

"I don't think we'll be able to celebrate our 6 month"

"Is it the tour?"

"Yeah, Gustavo said we'd be finished in December" Logan said sadly. "And we leave next week"

"Don't be sad, Logan. I don't hate you"

"But I just feel like we should spend that day together." Logan said.

"They'll be other anniversaries."

"Okay. Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome. I love you Logan"

"I love you, more Carlos"

After that, Carlos made his way to work with a smile on his face, but he was just as depressed as Logan.

He really wanted to spend that day with him.

And he definitely wasn't gonna cheat because of that.

Carlos knew Logan was a pop star before they were official, so he'd just have to deal with it.

Work was going great for Carlos since he had a closing shift, which meant he could at least sing while they were cleaning.

While he was collecting loose change near the registers, one of his favorite songs that reminded him of Logan started playing.

_Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Never had much faith  
In love or miracles ( Ah!)  
Never wanna put  
My heart on the line ( Ah!)  
_

_Swimming in your world  
Is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time  
You spend the night... _

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make me feel like (Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven)  
For too long... (Long...)  
For too long... (Long...)  
Yeah, you make me feel like (Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven)  
For too long... (Long...)  
For too long... Oooh (Long... Oooh)  
Oh oh_

After that, it was an unusual song he'd only heard on tv.

In fact, everyone else was singing too.

_You know I flaunt ya cause' girl I really want ya_

_And ya lookin' nice_

_Got me cooler than a bag of ice_

_Now freeze...freeze...freeze  
Now go. Drop it fast and move it real slow. HO! What?!_

_You smell so fruity_

"Sing the next line" Randy said.

"I can't" Carlos smiled shyly.

"Why not?"

"It's dirty"

About an hour later, a completely different song that describes his and Logan's situation(even though they didn't break up) started playing and he couldn't help but sing loud enough for everyone to hear.

_Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are_

I had to find you,  
Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart

_Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh, let's go back to the start_

Runnin' in circles,  
Comin' up tails,  
Heads on the science apart

_Nobody said it was easy_

* * *

It was now after the first show for James and Logan's tour.

The entire time during the show, Kendall and Carlos got to watch from backstage.

James and Logan had just finished their show with the song Love Me, Love Me.

"That was great, you guys" Kendall said from backstage as soon as James and Logan made their way.

"Thanks." Logan said, hugging Carlos.

"I'm gonna miss you while we go on tour" Logan said after a quick kiss on Carlos' lips.

"I know. I'll miss you too. And you too, Zane" He said hugging the toddler.

"I miss you already Carlos" Zane said.

"Thank you, Zane."

"Guys, please wrap it up, we have to be in San Francisco by 9 in the morning" Gustavo said.

"Bye. I'll skype you every day. Okay?" James said kissing Kendall.

"I'll skype you every day, too, Logan."

"I look forward to it." Logan said with one last kiss before getting on the tour bus.

Kendall and Carlos were now on their way back home, and went straight to sleep right after.

Over the next few weeks, they guys kept their promise.

They Skyped everyday and talked about what happened with work, and told each other how much they missed each other. And not once did they even think of cheating.

Then it came.

The day Carlos and Logan hoped they wouldn't have to face it, but it just happened.

Their six month anniversary.

Carlos was helping clean up like every time he had a closing shift, when the most depressing song he heard came on.

_When your day is long  
And the night, the night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough  
Of this life, well hang on_

Don't let yourself go  
'Cause everybody cries  
And everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go (Hold on)  
If you think you've had too much  
Of this life, well hang on

Everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hand, oh no

Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone  
No, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes  
Everybody cries  
Everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes

So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts

That song just broke his heart, but he still kept a smile on his face as it's what Logan would want him to do.

When he got home, he just wanted to go to sleep and want it to be December already.

But when he got home, there was something unusual.

Kendall wasn't there, and he had the whole day off.

The week before he just listened to music, or watch movies when he didn't have work.

So where was he?

He called Kendall's phone, but got his voicemail.

He then hoped Kendall would call back, and he decided to go inside.

When he got inside, he heard a squeaky noise along the floor in his room.

Was Kendall in there, cheating on James? And why would he cheat in a bedrrom that isn't his?

Carlos was terrified, and slowly made his way toward his room.

When he opened it, he couldn't believe what he saw. He lost his breath.

"Surprise!"

"Logan?!" Carlos said running up to his boyfriend and kissing him.

"You seem happy to see me."

"Happy doesn't begin to describe it."

"Kendall's with James at my house. So is Zane. He asked if he can see you tomorrow."

"Of course he can" Carlos said kissing Logan again.

"So what happened? Why are you home earlier?" Carlos asked.

"A blizzard struck the east coast, and all concerts are canceled. Gustavo asked if we wanted to stay and enjoy the snow, but we told him we wanted to go back home."

"So or the past few days, while we were Skyping, you were on your way home?"

"That's right. I did it for you."

"Thank you Logan." Carlos said.

Logan then kissed Carlos passionately, who kissed him back.

"Carlos….we haven't done this in almost a month" Logan said in between them getting rid of their clothes.

"I know." Carlos replied before pushing Logan's naked body on his bed, and kissing his way down his abdomen.

While Carlos used his mouth on Logan's body, Logan used his hands to explore Carlos' back until he found his hole with his finger.

Carlos then hissed in pleasure and pain.

"So tight, like always" Logan said thrusting his finger in and out of Carlos' ass.

"Logan, please"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me"

Logan then got off the bed, and got behind his lover and slowly pushed his cock in.

"Yes!" Carlos moaned in pleasure.

"You like that?" Logan said.

"I love it!"

"You like when I fuck you?!" Logan said thrusting in and out.

"Yes!"

"You wanna fuck me right after?"

"So much!" Carlos moaned letting the pleasure envelop him.

"Oh shit, I'm close!" Logan said as he came inside Carlos ass.

"It's my turn now" Carlos said as he surprisingly lifted Logan up who wrapped his legs around his waist and started thrusting into him without mercy, and came several minutes later htting Logan's prostate every time.

Throughout the entire night, they kept moaning each other's name, and did other sexual things as blowjobs, handjobs, rode each other's cocks, and kissed with cum.

When Carlos got home, it was 8:00pm. It was now 4:00am and they lie on the floor covered in sweat and cum.

"Logan?" Carlos asked, panting.

"Yes?"

"Happy 6 months"

"Happy 6 months, Carlos."

And with that, Carlos got up, locked the door and helped Logan onto the bed, where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The Thursday that week, it was Thanksgiving.

Logan had invited his parents over, while Carlos had invited his over, too.

James had also invited his dad. Kendall's mother and sister, however, live in San Francisco, but were able to talk to him earlier.

"Hi, mom, dad" Logan said as his parents were the first guests to arrive.

"Hi, Grandma! Hi Grandpa!" Zane said hugging them.

"There you are! You're so big! How did you like the tour you went on with daddy?"

"It was fun! Daddy and Uncle James sang a lot"

'That's good."

Just then, Carlos' parents came.

"Hi, dad, hi mom" Carlos said hugging them.

"Hello, Carlos. Hello Logan. This is a nice place you got."

"Thanks" Logan said.

"Hello, Geraldo" Mr. Mitchell said as he greeted Carlos' father.

"Hey, Raymond. How's work?"

"Good, all my surgeries today were successful. How about you?"

"Really good. We caught that one flour bomber at Hollywood Arts."

Just then James' dad came, and it was time for dinner.

Their Thanksgiving dinner consisted of ham, mashed potatoes, scallops, and macaroni and cheese with lobster mixed in.

Throughout the dinner, they talked about James and Logan's past tour, and upcoming album.

"So what's your new album called?" James' dad asked.

"All we know I that the title is Elevate" Logan said.

"Have you started writing sings yet?" Mr. Garcia asked him.

"No, not yet. In January. That's when we'll get back in the studio. Our producer is letting have the rest of the year off." James responded.

"What about you, Zane? What do you do when daddy is working?" Mr. Mitchell said.

"I sit in the other room and color!"

"That's nice."

When dinner was over, their parents left, and they were cleaning up while Zane was watching the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special.

"You know, we never got to say what we were thankful for" Carlos said.

"Well, I'm thankful for you." Logan said kissing him.

"Guys, cool it with the PDA!" James said with false disgust.

"Look who's talking" Logan said in laughter.

After everything was cleaned up, and Zane was done watching, the guys went to bed to "celebrate" the only way they know how.

Good thing Logan and James didn't miss Thanksgiving either.

It was a good way to end November, and they couldn't wait to spend Christmas together.

A/N: WOAH! Fluff, smut, and a sad Carlos! That's something you don't always see in one update from me!

A/N 2: Oh, Carlos, you can sing "your sex take me to paradise", but not "i'm a pirate and you're my booty?"

NEXT CHAPTER: CHRISTMAS!


	29. Chapter 29

It was now the middle of December.

And if anyone was excited the most, it was definitely Zane.

Because it was near the end of year, Six Flags was only open on Friday through Sunday, which meant Kendall and Carlos could spend Christmas with their boyfriends.

The guys were currently in the process of decorating James and Logan's house.

It was more than obvious that they could celebrate Christmas there, since their house was bigger.

Not that Kendall and Carlos didn't mind. They personally told their boyfriends this, after November.

Carlos was now watching Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer with Zane and Logan, when Kendall and James came in trying to pull something in.

"Look at our big Christmas tree!" James said excitedly.

"Oh, cool, Uncle James!" Zane said when he saw the size of the tree they were trying to bring in.

"That's a big Christmas tree" Carlos said.

"Help us bring it in!" Kendall said.

"Zane, stay here, and watch tv, while we put the tree on the other side. We can decorate it later, okay?"

"Okay!"

For about twenty minutes, they pulled the tree, and finally managed to have it stand upright and ready for the ornaments.

"Wait, now we have to flock it" James said.

"You have to what it?" Carlos asked.

"This here is a flocking machine. It sprays fake snow on Christmas trees" Kendall said pointing to a black box he was holding.

"And it's called flocking?" Logan asked.

"Yup" James said, helping Kendall aim the flocking machine at the tree.

"On three, turn it to the lowest possible setting" Kendall said.

"Okay."

With that, they were successfully able to spray the fake snow on the tree without getting all over the floor or the wall WHILE Zane watched fascinated.

Then it was what Zane waited for.

"Zane! Time to decorate the tree!" Logan said.

"Yay!" Zane said as he rushed over to the guys who had the boxes of ornaments ready to put on the tree.

After about thirty minutes, they were finally done putting ornaments on the tree.

"That was fun!" Zane said.

"I told you it was!" James said.

"So Zane what did you ask Santa for Christmas?" Carlos asked.

Zane then whispered in Carlos' ear.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy says that if I get one, it could also help me when I start school."

"What'd he tell you?"

Carlos whispered to Logan, the exact same thing.

"Oh yeah, I kinda been meaning to get him one, with the way he's been playing with his stuffed toys."

"Do you really think it's safe for him, though?" Carlos asked, curious.

"Of course! And it's not expensive."

A few weeks later, it was Christmas Eve dinner at Carlos and Kendall's house.

Other than their boyfriends, their parents, and said boyfriend's parents all came. Including Kendall's mom and sister, Katie.

"Hi, mom!" Kendall said as he greeted his mother.

"Hi, Kendall. How have you been?"

"Good."

"I'm happy to hear that. So is your boyfriend coming? I really want to meet him."

"James is in the living room. James!" Kendall called to his boyfriend.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend James"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Knight"

"You too. Wow, you're even cuter in person."

"Thank you" James said with a smile.

"And this is my sister, Katie"

"Hello" she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you" James said.

"You too" Katie said.

As James and Mrs. Knight talked, Kendall saw something in Katie's eye.

Then Katie came up to him, and asked "Kendall is there any chance your boyfriend has any brothers or cousins my age?" She asked, obvious that she likes him.

"Sorry, Katie. James is an only child and all his cousins that are guys are older than him" Kendall said with a small smile.

"Don't tell James I like him, okay? It's weird enough liking my brother's boyfriend."

Not long after that, Carlos' parent's arrived.

"Hi mom, dad" Carlos said hugging his parents.

"Hello, Carlos."

"Hi, Mr. Garcia. Mrs. Garcia" Logan said as he greeted his boyfriend's parents.

"Hello, Logan, everything going good at work?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Yeah, just enjoying the time off until we have to record again"

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia!" Zane said coming up to them.

"Hey, Zane. How are you?"

"I'm good!"

"Excited for Christmas?"

"Uh-huh. It's my favorite holiday"

"Mine too."

Eventually Logan and James parent's arrived and dinner was finally starting.

It was the first time all the guys and their families were together.

And it went perfectly.

They ate dinner which consisted of mashed potatoes, ham, macaroni and cheese, macaroni salad, salmon, lobster, and spaghetti.

When they finished eating, they decided to watch Home Alone.

During the movie, Kendall was getting water in the kitchen when James told him "your sister has a crush on me, doesn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw the way she was looking at me at dinner."

"Yeah, she does. But she knows you're gay, so nothing will ever happen."

"I had that effect on girls in high school" James said.

Just then, Zane came in the kitchen saying "Uncle James, Kendall everyone's leaving."

At that moment, the guys said goodbye to their families, and went to bed, with Zane sleeping in Kendall and Carlos' guest room and being the most anxious about the next day.

Christmas.

When it was finally sunrise, Kendall and James were awake, surprised Zane hadn't knocked on the door saying it's Christmas.

"It's only 6:00, but you know, we could still give each other Christmas presents" Kendall said to James emphasizing what he wanted.

Just then James got up, locked the door, and stripped naked, with Kendall doing the same.

James then practically tackled Kendall to the bed, kissing his entire body downward.

"Please"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me" Kendall said.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you" James sad slamming his cock into Kendall's hole.

Kendall's moan filled the entire room as James continued to thrust his cock in and out of his boyfriend.

"James, I-I-I" Kendall managed to say before he came all over their bodies.

James then licked Kendall's body clean and sucked on his cock until he came which he was more than happy to swallow.

After that, they got dressed and exited Kendall's room.

No one else was awake.

Thank god no one else, especially Zane heard them.

They then left a note saying that they were gonna be at James and Logan's house.

About an hour later, Carlos and Logan woke up, knowing right away to go to Logan's house after changing their clothes.

After taking a shower, they woke up Zane who woke u as soon as he heard Christmas.

When they went to Logan's house, James and Kendall were already in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

After eating their eggs, bacon, and pancakes, it was time for Zane to see what his gifts were.

"This one is from me." Kendall said giving Zane a bag.

"Oh, cool! Thank you Kendall!" Zane said hugging him.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Kendall got me my own Lakers Jersey!"

That jersey Kendall got him was his size, as opposed to the one Logan won at Six Flags, which was hung on the wall in his room as a decoration.

"Okay, now this one is from me." James said, giving Zane a bag the same size Kendall gave him.

"Thanks Uncle James!"

James had gotten Zane not one, but two items, including his own lucky comb, and a tub of hair gel.

"So you can look just as good as me!" James said.

Typical James.

"Okay, Zane now this is from me and Carlos. Santa told us to give it to you."

Zane received a package gift wrapped which was much larger than the bags Kendall and James got him.

As he slowly unwrapped the gift wrap, he had a smile that grew bigger.

"It's what I asked Santa for!"

Zane had received an unusual gift. A dry erase board. Why?

A few weeks ago, Logan noticed that Zane plays with his stuffed toys as if they were students and he was a teacher.

He had even been teaching them the alphabet and numbers.

And the dry erase board would certainly help him teach his stuffed toys.

"Thank you. Daddy, Carlos."

"Which gift is your favorite Zane?" Logan asked.

"I like them all!"

The rest of the day was spent watching Christmas movies until Kendall and Carlos left.

"Bye, Zane Merry Christmas" Carlos said hugging him.

"Bye bye Carlos! Bye bye Kendall! Merry Christmas!"

Logan and James then kissed their boyfriends goodbye until the next time they saw them.

It was the first of hopefully a lot more Christmases for Cargan and Kames that day.

NEXT CHAPTER: February. A time for Valentines. Scratch that, Zane's birthday! (NO, ZANE'S BIRTHDAY IS NOT ON VALENTINES DAY)


	30. Chapter 30

It was now February 1, 2013, and James and Logan were now working on their new album.

And by working, I mean pitching new songwriting ideas to Gustavo and Griffin.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Carlos didn't have work that much because Six Flags was still open on weekends and school holidays due to most of their employees being students.

Carlos went inside the employee cafeteria to get breakfast, and to kill some time before his shift since Logan was at the studio.

He bought a breakfast burrito with cheese, egg, and sausage with a hot chocolate since he forgot to eat at home.

After paying for his breakfast burrito, and hot chocolate, he sat down and casually let himself be entertained by the tv showing Boy Meets World, one of his and Logan's favorite shows.

When the episode went on a commercial break, he got a text from Logan.

Logan: Do you think you'll be able to come to Zane's birthday next week?

Carlos: I am. I have that day off.

Logan: Good. He'll be so surprised at what we got him. Are you sure your parents don't mind watching it until then?

Carlos: Of course.

Logan: Okay, I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later.

Carlos: Okay.

As Carlos got to the Waterfront after breakfast, he noticed a significant lower number of people working.

"Wow, a lot of people here are at school?" He asked Randy by the front desk.

"Yup. It looks like we'll be sending people home early and maybe closing early tonight. Maybe"

A few seconds later, Jo came in.

"Good morning….oh god, this place is empty" she said in observation.

"Yup. Only twelve people here today, not including Leads and Supervisors. We'll be more busy near the end of March. That's when our busy season starts." Carlos said looking at the list of people scheduled for the day.

Meanwhile, at Rocque Records, James asked Logan "So? Is Carlos coming next week to Zane's birthday?"

"He is. Is Kendall coming?"

"Yup."

"Dogs! Your first break is over. Get back and help us write The Yeah Song!" Gustavo said from across the hall.

As James and Logan sang several lines of The Yeah Song, Logan noticed Zane in the next room coloring his Looney Tunes coloring book.

A few hours later, it was only 2:00pm and time to go home, and Logan went straight to his room and knocked out.

Or at least he tried to.

Ten minutes after he laid down, he felt Zane poking his arm, and heard him laughing quietly.

"Zane?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Why are you poking my arm?" Logan asked with a sleepy tone.

"Uncle James wants to know if you want pizza. He said he's gonna pay for it."

"What kind of pizza?"

"He said pepperoni and sausage, and Hawaii."

"Okay. Tell Uncle James I want some pizza" Logan said getting up out of his bed.

"Uncle James! Daddy said he wants pizza!" He said walking down the stairs.

As Logan got downstairs, he guessed that Zane's extra hyperness was probably due to his birthday in 8 days.

Not that he could blame him, Logan was just as hyper when his birthday came around as a kid.

After the Hawaiian and half pepperoni half sausage pizzas arrived, Kendall and Carlos soon arrived.

"Hi, Zane." Carlos said hugging him as he entered the door.

"Hi Carlos! Guess what?"

"What?"

"It's my birthday next week!"

"I know. You're gonna be four years old!"

"Are you gonna come to my birthday party?"

"Of course I will" Carlos smiled.

"He seems excited" Carlos said as he kissed Logan.

"He gets that from me." Logan said.

"Like all his other good qualities." Carlos said before kissing his boyfriend again.

"Hey lovebirds, are we gonna watch the movie, or do me and Kendall have to go to his house?" James said with false-annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, go play it."

James then played the movie The Hunger Games since all the guys were fans and read all the books, and slowly one by one, after the movie ended, all but Logan were asleep.

Logan then noticed how Carlos was still smiling as he slept, so he decided to carry Carlos and le thim sleep on his bed.

Carlos was surprisingly light for someone that muscular.

Thank god he did not have to carry James or Kendall, carrying one of them would hurt his arms beyond.

As soon as Carlos was put on his bed, Logan took Carlos shoes and socks off, and went downstairs to turn the tv off.

When he got there, he found that James and Kendall were taking a nap in James' room.

He knew they were actually sleeping, because they were loud during sex.

He then went to check on Zane, who was also taking a nap in his room.

Logan figured he'd go back to his room and join Carlos for a nap since everyone else easn't awake and he didn't have anything else better to do.

As he climbed in bed with Carlos, he heard Carlos ask "who's there?"

"It's me, Carlos." Logan replied.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're sleeping. So I put you here, so I can join you."

"Thanks." Carlos said, before going to sleep.

"You're Welcome" Logan said before laying down next to him.

The week after that was February 9, Zane's birthday.

Logan woke up that morning, and made his way to the kitchen.

On his way, he couldn't help but smile at a picture of Zane on a shelf.

It was picture of Zane after he was born.

Logan's smile grew wider as he remembered that day.

***FLASHBACK***

Camille was trying to take a nap on the couch, but it seemed impossible.

She felt as if the baby was kicking constantly.

"Logan!" She called.

"I can't sleep. It feels like the baby is kicking a lot harder! I THINK IT'S TIME!"

"Mom! Camille's in labor!" Logan called to his mom in the other room.

After they help get her in the car, they drove straight to the hospital.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.

"My girlfriend is having a baby!"

"Okay, let me get a wheelchair, then I'll take you to a delivery room"

"Nurse, page Dr. Raymond Mitchell. Tell him his grandchild is about to be born!" Logan said.

On the other side of the hospital, Logan's dad was in the cafeteria eating spaghetti when his pager went off.

He then went to the other side of the hospital where he found his wife and son.

"How is she?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Other than complaining of stomach pain, she's good." Logan said.

"Okay. I'll go in and help the OB, I'll come out and update you as soon as possible."

Just then, James arrived, too.

"I'm here." James said.

"Thanks."

"How is she?"

"Everything's good so far."

"So when is James Jr. or Jamie gonna be born?" James asked with a smile.

"James, I told you we're not naming our baby after you regardless of gender." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"But you know, there's a chance that baby could just look like a James or Jamie" James replied.

At that moment, Logan's dad came out of the delivery room.

"Well?" Logan asked. James and his mom all had the same look on their faces.

"They're good. Everything went perfect. You can see them."

Logan felt a rush of happiness as they went in the room.

There they were.

His girlfriend was holding his child.

"Hey" Logan said to them.

"Say hi to daddy" Camille said slowly rocking her newborn child.

"Well? Is it…?" Logan asked.

"We have a son" Camille said smiling.

"We have a son?" Logan repeated in a slow happy voice.

"Want to hold him?"

"Yes."

Logan couldn't believe his son was looking right at him, and smiling.

Camille then handed their baby to Logan who right away noted "he looks just like me" smiling at his son's resemblance of himself.

"He does."

"Can I see him?" Logan's mom asked.

"Hi, I'm your Grandma." She said to the smiling child.

"Who wants to hold him next?"

"Me."

After she gave the baby to James, he said "Hi, little guy. I'm your Uncle James. I'm gonna spoil you so much when your mommy and daddy won't" causing Logan and Camille to roll their eyes and laugh.

"Have you thought of any names?" The nurse asked.

"I Like Zane." Camille said.

"Zane is perfect." Logan agreed.

"Or we could revisit the option of naming him after me" James said.

"James…" Logan said.

"But Zane's cute, too." James said in defeat.

"And for a middle name?"

"I was thinking Ivan as a middle name." Logan said.

"Zane Ivan Mitchell. I like it." Camille said.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Logan? Why are you staring at the shelf?" James asked.

"I'm just thinking about when Zane was born."

"Oh. You think he's gonna like what you got him?"

"I know he will."

Later that day, the party started, and Carlos and Logan's parents showed up.

In addition to the surprise he and Logan got for Zane, Carlos offered to bake the birthday cake.

"Wow, Carlos, you did that on your own?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Yup."

Carlos then made his way to the backyard where Logan was eating pasta, and a hotdog.

"The cake is ready, now we just wait."

"Good."

Zane was playing with his cousins when he went up to Logan.

"Daddy, Uncle James is calling you."

"Yes, James?"

"Since everyone is here, don't you think we should have the cake and presents?"

"Yeah. We should. Call Zane here."

"Yes, daddy?" Zane said.

"Call everyone else It's time for the cake and presents."

Zane's face lit up right away. "Okay!"

After singing Happy Birthday to Zane everyone had a slice of the chocolate cake.

Then after that, it was time for the presents.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell got Zane a toy stethoscope.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia got him a toy fire truck with several toy people from Fisher-Price

Kendall got him a kids-sized basket ball court complete with a ball.

James had gotten him a small football that was softer than most footballs.

Now it was time for Carlos and Logan's present.

Everyone was prepared as they knew Zane would love what Carlos and Loan got him better than the presents he just opened.

Carlos went to his house during the time Zane opened the other presents and was now back with back with a big box.

"Zane this is from me and Carlos. Everyone else here helped us get this for you."

"What's in it?"

"You have to open it."

Zane opened it, with a small smile, and when it was open, the boy's smile grew even wider.

"DADDY! CARLOS! THANK YOU!"

In the box was a male beige Pug puppy complete with a blue collar.

It was obvious that he liked it.

"Thank you for the puppy everyone" Zane said as he picked up the puppy and started to pet it while the puppy was trying to lick his face.

"That tickles" Zane pulling his face away from the puppy and looking at it's adorable face.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia then went up to them and told Zane "we were watching him for a while before today. I know he's likes you."

"What are you gonna name him?" Logan asked.

"Stitch like in Lilo and Stitch" Zane said.

"Cute name. Tomorrow, we'll get him a name tag, okay?" Logan said.

"Okay."

Right after that, Carlos and Kendall then went back to their house to get Stitch's cage, food, food bowl, and leash.

During that time, Logan explained to Zane not to leave his toys around Stitch when he's not there.

When they got back, Stitch tried to greet them by begging to be carried.

"I think Stitch likes you" Zane said.

"He does." Carlos said.

"What are those stuff?"

"This is for Stitch. He can sleep in the cage, and you can put the cage in your room if you want."

"I want to put his cage in my room!"

"Okay" Logan laughed. "Just remember, you have to be responsible for Stitch. That includes feeding him, and taking him in the backyard so he can use the bathroom, okay?"

"Okay daddy" Zane said before hugging his father. "Thank you again for my puppy"

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday Zane"

A/N: that moment when you realize Zane's initials spell ZIM =)

NEXT CHAPTER: I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A GOOD SURPRISE THIS TIME!


	31. Chapter 31

Carlos was now at work helping putting burgers together, when all of a sudden, the radio turned off.

"Hey, what gives?!" He said.

"Sorry, Carlos, but apparently, we have a band coming to perform later" Randy said.

"What kind of band?"

"I'm not sure. The manager just said that I needed to turn off the radio."

Carlos' mind then drifted.

Logan and James are in a band. Could it be them?

Unless James and Logan were surprised to be singing there, they would've told him and Kendall.

But then again, this is all assuming James and Logan were that band.

Carlos then continued to help make burgers while his mind drifted to other possibilities.

About twenty minutes later, an employee from Public Relations stood on the stage that the band would be performing on.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, I give you Big Time Rush!"

James and Logan then appeared, and opened their show with Music Sounds Better With U.

Carlos couldn't believe it.

As if that wasn't good enough, everyone started singing along, including Carlos.

James and Logan then sang several other songs including Shot In The Dark, Famous, and The City is Ours.

The show lasted an hour long, and when it was finished, guests and nearby employees all cheered for them.

When the cheers died down, James and Logan made their way to the Waterfront.

"Hi!" Logan said.

"Hi, Logan. I'll go get Carlos for you." Randy said at the empty window.

"Logan!" Carlos said when he saw his boyfriend on the other side. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here today?"

"Gustavo said it was a surprise, so we didn't know either."

"Cool."

"Hi Carlos!" Zane said standing next to his father.

"Hi Zane. Are you happy to be back here?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good. So what are you doing now?"

"Daddy's going to go on the rides with me! Uncle James too!"

"That's good. Have fun!"

"Okay. Bye-Bye Carlos. I see you later. I love you!" Zane said.

"I love you too, Zane" Carlos smiled before his boyfriend and son went to go enjoy the rest of their day.

"Aww, someone looks happy." Randy said to Carlos.

"Did you know they were the band?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you" Carlos said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, James was visiting his boyfriend at the ring toss

He knew he couldn't kiss Kendall or show any affection or Kendall would be fired, so he had to be platonic.

"Hey, Kendall."

"James, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy, I am-"

"Me and Logan had a show here earlier. Gustavo wanted to surprise us."

"And I missed it?"

"Don't worry, there'll be other shows. In the meantime, I just want to play some games."

"Sure."

After paying one dollar, James was given 5 rings to play, and he won a stuffed Bugs Bunny on his last try.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Kendall."

"You're Welcome. Enjoy the rest of your day."

James then went to go Apocalypse, a wooden roller coaster that used to be called Terminator.

Logan and Zane, however, were riding on the buccaneer again.

They also rode sandblaster, which known as the bumper cars.

At all the separate rides, both men got cheers from guests and employees for their performances earlier.

When the park was finally closing, Carlos was on his way to clock out, when he saw Logan, James and Zane heading for the main gate.

"Bye, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye. Carlos!" Zane said waving at him.

"Bye, Zane."

Next Chapter: Cargan and Zane take Stitch to the vet and encounter…..

A/N: I know not a lot happened in this chapter. I work full time, and this is only my third day off in about three weeks.

A/N: Although it's not the same, I saw Noah Crawford from how to Rock yesterday at Six Flags! He came to the ride I work at(I work in Ride ops now). I got to talk to him for a little bit, and he casually mentioned that he plans to visit the park with other nickelodeon stars including BTR! I almost died right there!


	32. Chapter 32

It was now a month after Zane's birthday, and Logan and Carlos decided on a date to bring Stitch to the vet.

It was the Friday before Stitch's appointment for his check-up and vaccinations, and Zane was currently giving playing fetch with Stitch.

"Zane, tomorrow we're gonna bring Stitch to the vet."

"What's that?"

"It's a doctor for pets." Carlos said.

"But why? Is Stitch sick?" Zane said looking at Stitch worried about his puppy.

"No. The vet is going to give him medicine so he won't get sick." Logan said.

"You promise?"

"We promise" Carlos said. "I had a puppy when I was your age named Sparky, and he lived a long time."

"Was Sparky the same kind of puppy as Stitch?" Zane asked.

"No. Sparky was a Beagle."

"Nothing bad's gonna happen to Stitch, okay, Zane?"

"Okay, daddy." Zane said as he continued to play with Stitch.

The next day, in the mid morning at 11:00, they went to the vet.

"Hello, my son's puppy has an appointment." Logan said to the receptionist.

"What's your name, and the puppy's name?"

"Logan Mitchell. My son's puppy is Stitch."

"Okay, can all of you come and wait in exam room 1. The doctor will be in shortly."

Not even five minutes after entering the exam room, the doctor entered.

"Hello, I am Dr. Stevens. And this must be Stitch."

"Uh-huh! I got him as a birthday present!" Zane said holding Stitch.

"That's exciting. Would you mind If I look at Stitch for a while?"

"Okay." Zane said giving the doctor his puppy.

"First I'm gonna take his temperature, okay?"

"Okay."

After taking Stitch's temperature, Dr. Stevens looked at Stitch's eyes, ears, teeth, and joints.

All of which were perfectly fine.

"Now, I have to give him his vaccinations. Can you hold him for a while?"

After the vaccinations, the last thing Dr. Stevens did was take an x-ray to make sure everything on the inside is all right.

At that time, Carlos, Logan, and Zane were in the waiting room when they saw a girl with dark brown curly hair with a guy shorter dark brown hair sitting a few chairs down from them.

"We're not going out." The boy said to an elderly woman.

"We're just friends." The girl said.

"See, he used to date this girl Jade,"

"My ex-girlfriend."The boy said.

"And she's sort of my friend, so it would be weird if we went out." The girl continued.

"Why would that be weird?" Logan asked.

"Because we all hang out together." The boy answered.

"If I can chime in" Carlos started "maybe Jade still likes this boy with the hair."

"Um, she walked out on me" The boy replied.

"That doesn't mean she ain't still got feelings for yeah." Logan said.

"I bet she does" The elderly woman said.

Another man then chimed in saying "I think we're ignoring the obvious question. Do you two have feelings for each other?"

"Is our dog ointment ready?" The girl called out to the exam rooms.

"So why did you let Jade go?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah why'd you let her go?" Logan asked.

"I don't wanna talk about this." The boy said.

"He's afraid to face his feelings." Logan said.

"No. I'll always love Jade as a friend, but she would freak out over little things."

"Sometimes people do that, cause they get scared sometimes." A little girl behind them said joining in.

"And we need someone to make us feel safe." The woman added.

"Woah, listen, Jade is not afraid of anything, okay?"

"You probably just want Beck for yourself." The little girl added.

"Okay, listen to me! Me and-"

At that time, the door opened to a girl dressed in black with dark brown hair with green highlights, and another girl with magenta hair.

"Well, here they are."

"Jade-" Beck started.

"Wait so that's Jade?" The elderly woman asked.

"Things are about to get real." Carlos said.

"Wow, Tori and Beck are here, what a coin-I mean, what are the odds, that- Agh, who am I kidding?" The girl with magenta hair said.

"Look Jade you have no right to get mad cause-"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"CAREFUL, IT'S A TRICK!" The red-haired girl said.

"It's not. I thought I was. But now that I'm here, what do I have to be jealous of?"

"Still thinking it's a trick."

"It's not!"

Beck then got up, and said to Jade, "you're really okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"That's really cool."

At that time, Dr. Stevens came out and gave Stitch back to Zane.

"How's Stitch?"

"Your puppy is fine."

"Thank you."

After that, they went back to Logan and James' house.

"Could you believe we got caught up in someone else's love life?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Yeah, I kinda feel weird about it, but it was interesting."

When they got to Logan's house, James opened the door and greeted them.

But that soon turned around when James saw someone behind them holding a gun.

"Guys, get down!" James said.

"Zane, come here!" Logan said holding his son and puppy in his arms and crouching down.

The man then shot the gun aiming at Carlos and James….

A/N: Yeah, this turned from fluff, to humor, to drama real fast…

A/N 2: In other news, not only did I see Noah Crawford at Six Flags again, but he was with Max Schneider!

NEXT CHAPTER: DID ANYONE GET HURT? AND IF SO, HOW BAD IS IT? AND WHO'S SHOOTING AT THEM?


	33. Chapter 33

It all happened so quickly.

One minute, they're coming home from the veterinarian, and the next, they're being shot at.

The gunshot meant for James and Carlos barely missed them, hitting the ground instead.

At that moment, Zane started to cry in fear, and held Stitch tighter in his arms.

"Zane go hide in your room, now!" Logan said opening and closing the front door too fast for the shooter to see him.

"Why are you doing this?!" James asked, after blocking the front door.

"You three should know. I saw you all before!" The man said.

"No we didn't!" Logan countered.

"You three stole my job opportunities!"

"How did we do that?!" Carlos screamed

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!" The man screamed at them.

"What was?!" James screamed back.

"I auditioned to be Gustavo Rocque's superstar! I went right before you two! My name is Wayne-Wayne!"

"Now I remember you. You didn't get picked cause Gustavo said you were too rude to everyone else" Logan said.

"And you!" Wayne-Wayne said pointing to Carlos.

"Me?!"

"After failing to get a chance at superstardom, I thought I could at least get a job at my favorite theme park, but I didn't get any position cause they were all full!"

"That's not really my fault" Carlos said.

"Yes it is! I applied for games, just like you. And they were prepared to offer me food service, which I would have accepted, but they didn't have any positions left!"

"That's still not my fault!"

"I applied in April of last year, that's when you applied! Plus, you guys killed my best friend!"

"What best friend?!"

"Jett Stetson!"

"He's your best friend?!" James asked shocked.

"Yeah, and you guys got him fired, and killed him!"

"That's not true! He-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT!" Wayne-Wayne said.

He pointed the gun at all three of them and started to walk closer.

Meanwhile, Zane heard all the screaming from his room and was crying hoping it would all end.

As Wayne-Wayne got closer, Logan said to Carlos and James "Guys, if anything happens to me, and you survive, take care of Zane for me"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you Logan." Carlos said.

All of a sudden they heard the gate connecting the front and backyard open, and a small voice screaming.

"Hey you big meanie! Stop hurting my daddies and uncle!"

It was obvious who it was.

It was Zane.

Logan got even more worried now. Not for himself, but for Zane.

"Aww if it isn't the little runt. Shouldn't you be-"

Wayne-Wayne was soon cut off as Zane threw a rock at his head knocking him out.

Zane then ran to Logan, and started crying.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't stay in my room. I didn't want you to get hurt again. Please don't be mad" Zane pleaded as he cried.

"I'm not mad. I'm proud of you. You saved us. You're a hero, Zane." He said as he hugged his son closely.

"But I was scared!"

"Zane, even heroes get scared. But they still do what makes them heroes, okay?" Carlos said hugging him.

"Okay." Zane said wiping his eyes.

A few minutes later, Wayne-Wayne woke up feeling something metal rattling on his arms.

"What the-"

"Oh good, you're awake. I'm officer Garcia. You tried to kill some people I care about, and now you're under arrest. Also, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you."

Wayne-Wayne never got a good look at the guys or Zane during his arrest.

A few minutes later, Logan's parents and Kendall came.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. We're okay."

"It's a good thing Carlos' father saved you guys."

"Carlos' dad just got here. Zane's the real hero today."

"Zane?"

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"Were all proud of you okay?"

"I know. It's just that I'm still scared of him." Zane said with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"He won't come back anymore. He's in jail now okay?" Kendall said, trying to comfort him.

Meanwhile Carlos whispered to Logan "did you hear what Zane said before he threw the rock?"

"I forgot. What did he say?"

"He told Wayne-Wayne to stop hurting his daddies and uncle."

"So Zane….."

"Zane called me his daddy" Carlos said smiling almost crying tears of happiness.

A/N: Well, this took an unexpected turn for the better!

NEXT CHAPTER: TIME SKIP AND MORE FAMILY FLUFF!


End file.
